Don't let me be misunderstood
by TheFemaleWinchester
Summary: Alice asks Ezra, Edwards least and most favourite person in the world, to come and help prepare for the wedding. However when a psycho vampire The Volturi Jacobs animal instincts & the pack get involved, this is one revision of BD you want/need to read.
1. Esmeralda's back

_I know the book just got released so a lot of people just finished it but I got this idea randomly and had to write it. It's a bit AU seeing as it's not what actually happens but I had to write this because it's just something that I wanted to happen…Don't get me wrong, I loved the book… and I'm going to use a bit of it I guess… Like Renesemee is going to appear cause I love her… She's so cool… but other things aren't going to happen… like Jacob… because I love his character… so this is my little happiness…_

**Bella POV (It won't always be)**

"Alice, please stop trying to kill me." I begged as Alice pulled the ties on the dress. Her pull with vampire strength was the average persons yank.

Alice sighed. "Bella you know that if I wanted to I wouldn't have to try."

"Good point." I added looking in the mirror. Alice had picked out the wedding dress. It was simple white dress with a cross hatched back and small diamonds on the bodice. I adjusted my hair as I looked into the mirror. "This dress is really pretty."

"Pretty?" Alice froze and sent me her deadliest glare. "I spent hours searching for the perfect dress and you say pretty?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Gorgeous Alice. It's gorgeous."

Alice grinned wrapping her arms around me. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"So can I get out of this now?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Bella! Enjoy the moment. You're only a bride for the first time once." Alice stated staring at my reflection.

"Well that's obvious." I muttered. "But, come on, maybe in fifty years Edward and I will have another wedding." I said this knowing it wasn't true and Alice simply shot me a very pointed look. "Okay, okay. Fine, you know I won't."

Alice smiled. "You do look very pretty."

"Pretty?" I said mocking her previous tone of voice.

Alice laughed in her musical way and grinned happily. Then suddenly her face fell. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" I said quickly.

Alice bit her lip. "Edward found out."

"Found out what?" my face fell as I thought of a whole range of possibilities of what he could find out. Nothing seemed to appear in my head so obviously it was so bad it was beyond my imagination.

"Alice!" I heard a yell from downstairs. It was Edward's voice. For him to be using his loud voice instead his normal voice which Alice could hear anyway, it must be worse than beyond my imagination.

"You can't come in here." Alice replied in her normal voice. "Bella's in her wedding dress. With everything that could possibly happen do you want that bad luck on your head?"

Apparently Edward was superstitious so he waited downstairs, replying in his normal voice which I couldn't hear from upstairs. "What'd he say?"

"To get you out of the wedding dress and for us to both go downstairs now." Alice sighed. "I swear I'm going to murder Emmett. I told him not to think about it…"

I frowned. "Think about what?" I asked desperately.

"Think about Esmeralda." Alice sighed. "Come on Bella. Get out of the dress. Edwards angry."

I was still highly confused but I followed Alice's instructions and got out of the dress and into my normal jeans and blue sweater. "Where's the skirt I got you?" Alice asked looking me up and down.

"At home." I grinned. "You have the rest of forever to play dress ups with me."

"Aw but it won't be as fun when you can run away from me." Alice pouted. Then she scowled. "Oh alright Edward, we're coming!" she turned to me. "Come on."

I was highly interested to find out what was happening to get Edward so mad so I hurried at human speed to get to my soon to be husband. (Ugh! Husband still didn't sound totally right)

When I got to the living room I was swooped into Emmett's large arms and he put me safely behind him. "Maybe it would be better for breakables to stay clear." he said shooting me his best smile.

"I thought you liked watching me fall over." I smirked crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's still my favourite past time. But I don't like you getting hurt by vampires." Emmett smiled.

I snuck a peak around Emmett and saw Edward standing there, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. "Alice? Care to explain?" he stood there in his angry perfection and his steely gaze cut across the room boring into Alice.

"This wasn't apart of the deal." he replied to whatever Alice was thinking.

Alice twitched her lips and Emmett looked between his two siblings not knowing if he should say anything.

"She isn't family."

"Yes she is." Emmett cut in. "Venom runs thicker than blood."

"Be quite Emmett." Edward growled.

"Oh come on Ed." Emmett nudged slowly to Alice's side. "She's already on her way."

"And who else can cook human food and serve it to humans?" Alice smirked.

"Who else can we trust with humans?" Emmett added.

"How about a human?" Edward offered.

"Someone who understands my need of perfection!" Alice rolled her eyes.

At this point I was more confused than ever before.

Edward frowned. "You know how I feel about her."

"And none of us understand why." Alice shook her head sadly. "She's been nothing but nice to us. She's Carlisle's friend. She's _everybody's_ friend."

"Edward?" I asked. "Who's this person?"

"Esmeralda." Edward sighed running his hand through his head as he looked at me.

"She's is a vampire we know." Alice said smiling. "A family member."

"Carlisle created her a little after he made Esme, a little before he made Rosalie." Emmett smiled.

"She's psychotic." Edward snarled.

"You know she hates it when people call her crazy Edward and she deserves some kind of respect Edward." Alice frowned. "If it wasn't for her a lot of this would never have happened."

I stared at them all stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Edward deadpanned.

Emmet grinned. "She knew Edward before he was a vampire."

"She was only one when he was turned." Alice looked down. "They're families were friends…"

Edward growled. "Are you two finished? What I say is final. Esmeralda isn't coming."

"Fine." Alice frowned. "I'm going to use my secret weapon."

Edward read her thoughts for a minuted and shook his head. "Not gonna work Alice."

Alice shot me her best pouting face. "Bella, can you please tell your fiancé that we need Esmeralda to come because she's our friend, our sister, and we all love her dearly and you will too."

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I looked from Edwards snarling features to Alice's grinning face. I saw Emmett give me his big puppy dog eyes that he knew always got me to see his side. (He has been convincing me it's necessary for me to approve of everywhere Edward is going to be going for his bachelor night, and apparently there will be a lot of places the boys will be going… some of which I didn't originally approve on but when Emmett gave me that stare I had to cave in)

Then I bit my lip. "What about Carlisle? What would he say?"

"He and Ezra get along like a house on fire." Emmett grinned.

"We all do." Alice stared pointedly at Edward as she said that.

I bit my lip. I really wanted to meet her but Edwards face begged me otherwise. "And Jasper, Rosalie and Esme?"

"Esme sees her as another daughter." Alice winked. I knew how motherly Esme got and my gut wrenched at the thought of forbidding Esme to see this girl. "And Jasper knew her from before she turned into a vampire. She has a way of making him feel better."

"Alice this is really unfair for Bella…" Edward said frowning. "Please just drop this."

"Rosalie also knew Ezra before she was turned into a vampire. They went to school together." Emmett added.

My gut wrenched even further. However when I looked into Edwards eyes I saw a big blatant, no way in hell sign. "I'm sorry… but…" I sighed. "No."

Alice frowned. "What? B-But…"

"Alice…" Edward said sternly. "That's enough."

"But I can still see her coming!" Alice said outraged.

Edward shook his head. "She's not invited."

Alice pursed her lips. "We'll just see about that. And Bella…" she looked at me smirking. "I forgive you."

I smiled sadly. This Esmeralda sounded exciting and I really did want to meet her but I didn't want Edward to be angry. It is, after all, his wedding day too.

"Tell Esmeralda not to worry. We don't need catering." Edward turned on his heel and took my hand heading away from Alice and Emmett. Emmett looked truly disappointed by my decision and I felt bad. I squeezed Edwards hand knowing it had little effect but needing to grab his attention.

"Can we talk?" I asked him sincerely.

Edward stopped dragging me away and looked at me, sighing. "Okay."

I looked at him seriously for a moment and noticed the pure frustration in his eyes. "Edward… who's Esmeralda and why are you the only one who seems to hate her?"

Edward sighed running a hand through his hair once more. If I thought it was possible, I would've guessed he looked tired. But vampires couldn't get tired so I guess it was more stress related. "Come on. Let's go somewhere where no one can hear us." He lifted me easily in his arms I waited with no complaint as he started running out of the house and into the forest. I was used to this by now.

When he finally stopped, he put me down gently on the forest floor. I didn't ask him anymore. I didn't bother him. I let him think. I waited patiently for him to answer the question. And it took a lot of patience.

Finally, after minutes of antagonizing waiting he looked at me. "I don't hate Esmeralda. I simply do not like what she represents to me."

I frowned still trying to understand. "And that is…?"

He sighed rubbing his temples with one hand. "She and I became close during an awful period of my life. During the time when I strayed from Carlisle and Esme and took my… own path."

"And she encouraged you to do that?" Maybe not letting this woman come is a good idea.

"No actually… Well… it's hard to explain. She has this way of helping you come to your own terms. She doesn't drink human blood. She says she's too sophisticated to 'taint her lips with the blood of her kin'. Calls it cannibalism actually. But when I… chose to… she didn't stop me. Esmeralda merely stared at me and waited whilst I… quenched my thirst. But her eyes made me judge myself. She's very odd like that."

He was facing away from me so I walked over to him silently, knowing he knew my every step, and placed my hand in his. "So maybe inviting her is a good idea. I mean… without her there would never have been a chance of us…"

Edward turned around and grasped my face looking straight into my eyes. "This is odd for you. Usually whenever I mention another female you get insanely jealous yet I pick up no hint of the green Bella monster anywhere." He grinned as he said it making me smile too.

"Well is she a brunette?"

"Yes."

"Are you attracted to her in any way shape or form?"

"No."

"Are you positively sure about that?"

He leaned down and kissed me. "Yes." He whispered the words as he pulled away from me slightly. He kissed me once more and spoke again, inches away from my lips. "A thousand times, yes." He kissed me again and I sunk into his grip.

I pulled away slowly to speak. "Then I actually think I'd like to meet her."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "No wonder Alice wasn't upset. She saw this coming."

I shook my head with laughter. "Always bet on Alice."

"It's no joke." he replied smiling. "She can come… I mean, everyone is all excited already. The other 'Cullen' is coming home."

"Other Cullen?" I frowned.

Edward shrugged. "She posed as Jasper and Rosalie's younger sister with us for a while. However this was when Jasper was first trying to adjust to our ways and she offered to help, seeing as she knew Jasper before he was turned."

"How did she know Jasper before?" I asked. "And Rosalie?"

"She can see into the future, like Alice but different. More powerful. She sees the overall outcome." he explained. "After she was turned and a few years into it, when she could stand the smell of humans, she broke off from us. Carlisle didn't mind because she was extremely determined that she had a reason for being changed. And since then, she's gone to future vampires and talked to them before hand to see what they'll be like. See what will happen to them."

"Really?" I smiled. "That's pretty cool."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I couldn't help but think there was a small foreboding in his voice.


	2. Fainting vamps?

Thank you for those who reviewed

_Thank you to EvenstarEverlasting who pointed out my mistakes… I really didn't mean it… I usually get inspiration late at night when I'm tired so sorry! It's greatly appreciated. Here's the next chapter… hope you like it. Oh yeah, this is based on 2 of Nina Simones songs, Please don't let me be misunderstood and Feeling Good… I like the originals but I like Santana's version of Please don't let me be misunderstood and the Arabic version better…_

_D Happy Readings!_

**Edward POV**

The whole house was on slight edge, everyone for different reasons. You could feel it in the air. Everyone wants to see her. Except me.

I could see it now. Alice would be jumping up and down squealing like a schoolgirl. Emmett would most likely do the same. Jasper would be pleased, and his mind would ease slightly as it always did in Esmeralda's presence. Rosalie would be a little less cold and Esme would be even happier. Carlisle has already gotten together some of the interesting discoveries he's made on vampires and werewolves (he stole a blood sample from Jacob when he was injured). Bella was even excited and she has no idea Ezra is! It's all very incomprehensible. I mean, she's not the Queen or anything. Why is everyone getting so hyped up?

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't like her. I mean, she is extended family in a way. It's just that… I feel horrible. I really do. She helped me through one of the hardest times of my… existence. But for that reason, I do not want to see her. I usually disappear whenever Ezra comes around. I don't like when I'm around her. It's just awkward. She saw me at my most vulnerable. Worse than when I'm stressing over Bella. That part of myself isn't as bad as when I…

"Hey Edward!" Alice sung next to my ear. I was too preoccupied to hear her coming or her thoughts. "She'll be here in a fifteen minutes."

I grimaced internally but put on my best smile. "Okay Alice. Where's Bella?"

"With Em. He's taken her out again." Alice replied. "This time Jazz is with them. I don't know where they're going though. They keep changing their mind to throw me off."

"I trust them." I reply exhaling. "No need to look into it."

Alice pursed her lips. "Yes but with all this changing of plans I don't know if they'll be here in time. It's so antagonizing when they do this."

"Aw… poor little Alice frustrated." I put on a fake pout. She whacked my arm and glared.

"Don't tease Edward." Esme said coming into the living room. "So this weekend Bella's staying in Edward's room. Seeing as Emmet has the most room left in his closet, Ezra will have all her stuff in his and Rosalie's room."

I groaned in frustration. "Why is she even coming?"

"Edward." Esme sighed. "Why are you so indifferent?"

I looked down and almost growled. "Because I didn't want her here in the first place."

"You know she loves you. Not in the 'you and Bella' way but in the 'you and me' way. Why are you so against her coming?"

I pushed back and frowned. "I just don't know why you are all so excited."

"Well I just don't understand why you aren't!" Alice said shoving my shoulder.

_Edward, calm down…_ Esme thought but I couldn't.

"You don't understand Alice! What happened was way before your time." I said my voice raising.

_Then explain it!_ Alice demanded with her thoughts while glaring at me with such ferocity, it could've made a grown man quiver.

I shook my head. "It's not something you need to know."

_It's something I need to understand… Edward we never keep anything from each other. Why this?_

Esme was staring between us worried. "Because it's something I don't want you to know!" I answered.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle had sped downstairs from his room at the sounds of shouting.

_Edward, are you alright?_

I calmed down slowly and ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I don't hate her. I just don't like when I'm around her."

"But you don't mind when she's around." Alice said quietly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind when she's around. But I don't enjoy being around her either."

"Um…" we were all startled by the new voice. It was far away, on the edge of our property. "Is this fight about little old me?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and held my tongue. "Ezra! Please do come in." Carlisle spoke as if she was standing right outside. In a matter of seconds there was a knock at the door and also a presence of three more people from out the back of the house. "Emmett, Jasper and Bella have just arrived too." Esme smiled happily.

Carlisle stepped towards the front door and opened it just as Emmet, Jasper and Bella walked in. I took Bella's hand and pulled her into a protective hold as Esmeralda Wilson stepped into the room.

**Bella POV**

When I saw the girl in front of me I couldn't see at all why Edward hated her.

She appeared to be only fifteen. Her pale cool skin had an olive tint running through it. Her eyes, a shocking amber that I had never seen on any other vampire, but then again I didn't know many vampires. She had the similar build of Alice, although the girl wasn't as slender. Her hair was just past her shoulders, brunette, parted to the left and with a large blue streak. She wore tight denim jeans with an off the shoulder black top and a blue singlet underneath. She also had a woollen cap and scarf on.

"Ezra!" Emmett jumped from his position next to me and hugged the girl tightly, lifting her up into the air and swinging her around.

Esmeralda simply held on to him tightly. "Em!" she giggled. "My grisly bear. How you been?"

"Missing you." he pouted putting her down. He kissed her on both cheeks before he let her go.

I couldn't help but smile as the small nimble girl looked around excitedly.

"Ezra!" Alice crashed friend and hugged her tightly.

"Argh Alice! I'm suffocating." Esmeralda said mucking around.

Alice slapped her. "Yeah sure. Like you could."

When Alice finally let go, I watched as Esme smile softly and wrap her arms around Esmeralda. "Good to have you home Ezra." Esme muffled into the girls hair.

"Good to be back with my mummy." Esmeralda grinned mischievously.

Rosalie stepped forward and kissed Esmeralda on both cheeks. "Esmeralda."

"Rosie." Esmeralda grinned. "How've you been?"

"Good." Rosalie nodded. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"I believe we do." Esmeralda replied.

I stared in disbelief as the vampire girl hadn't even registered me. Not trying to sound vain or anything, but vampires usually smelt me first and then got to everyone else later. "Carlisle my good man." Esmeralda curtsied as Carlisle approached.

"Esmeralda." Carlisle bowed back. Esmeralda giggled and Carlisle gave a soft smile. "My dear…" he opened his eyes wide and engulfed her in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good Carlisle. I've got some news from science labs in London." she said. "But we'll talk of that later."

As soon as Carlisle had let go of her Jasper dashed to her side. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Yes big brother." Esmeralda smirked before Jasper hugged her tightly resting his head on hers. I had never seen Jasper act like that with anyone before, apart from Alice. But this was different. With Alice it was more sexual love. This was a platonic friendship.

"You been alright?" she said quietly.

Jasper nodded and grinned. "Much better since…" he stopped and looked up at me. I blushed instantly as Esmeralda's eyes finally found me.

"Whoa…" she smirked. "Human Alert."

"Hello." I nodded curtly.

Esmeralda studied me up and down and smirked. "So you're the human Aro told me about. The girl who's no ones powers effect. Well except physical powers."

I nodded again but this time like fool. "Yeah, that's me."

Esmeralda waited. "Well are you going to tell me your name?"

I paused once more and only then registered Edward was still holding me tightly. "She's Bella." he answered for me. "My fiancé."

Esmeralda didn't even look at Edward but stared at me, her eyes flashing angrily for a brief hundredth of a second. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard something. What's your name?"

I bit my lip before continuing. "Bella. Well Isabella but…"

"Yeah I got it." she winked. "I know who you are. I'm just messing with you. May you spin for me so I can see what all the fuss is about?"

"She doesn't want to spin for you." Edward replied sharply.

Esmeralda's head snapped up and faced Edward. "Oh. I see you're here. Funny, I thought when I appeared it was time for Eddie to run for the hills."

"Esmeralda." Edward nodded politely.

Esmeralda pursed her lips. "Don't you dare talk to me! I am only here because I wanted to meet your beautiful and most interesting wife-to-be and because I was asked by Alice to cook for _you_, you ungrateful little…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Emmett jumped between the two and Jasper held Esmeralda still. "Ezra…" Emmett warned.

"No!" Esmeralda growled. "I haven't seen this schmuck since I helped him out all those decades ago I haven't even received a smoke signal let alone a hello from him since!" she growled. "But don't worry. I'll be gone by the time your wedding starts. I saw the argument with Alice. I know you don't want me at the wedding. So I'll leave before your moment because I don't want to ruin it. I, unlike you, am not a cruel being."

Edward flinched slightly at the last part and Esmeralda's scowled. "Um…" I tried breaking free of Edward but he wouldn't let me budge. "I don't mind if you come to the wedding."

Esmeralda smiled at me, all the anger disappearing. "Aren't you a trusting soul. You simply met just moments ago and you like me."

"I've heard many stories of you in the last twenty-four hours." I smirked. "All told by Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"Ah…" Esmeralda grinned. "Yes, we have had a good time in the last few decades. Probably the most fun I've had in the centuries I've been alive."

"Aren't you only ninety-five years old?" I grinned remembering my facts right.

"Ah, you are smart." she grinned. "And beautiful. If I still liked Edward I'd congratulate him."

Edward growled.

"Esmeralda." Carlisle warned but then he looked at Edward too. "Both of you actually. Stop."

Edward turned away as Esmeralda did the same. "So this weekend is the big party. I need to start preparing. Tell me, how many is coming and what you like…"

I smiled and tried to pull away from Edward. He wouldn't let me so I gave him a pointed look before trying again. This time he unwillingly let me go. "Well I'm not big on preparations. That's more Alice's thing."

"Oh…" Esmeralda turned to Alice. "You taking over again Al?"

Alice rolled her eyes but before she said anything Esme cut in. "Darling where is your luggage?"

"Just outside." Esmeralda waved her hand behind her. "Emmett?" Esmeralda clicked her fingers and Emmett snapped up in salute and his eyes glazed over. "Could you take them upstairs for me? They're just on the edge of the property."

Everyone, bar myself and Edward, chuckled as Emmett did exactly what she said. Edward saw my face of confusion before Emmett returned and explained to me. "Esmeralda has two gifts to be precise. To see into the future and to get anyone to do her bidding. The latter one is her vampiric power, the first she had in her human life."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes as Edward spoke and Emmett returned, snapping out of his state of control.

"Ezra, I hate when you do that." he growled. "I'll get you back."

"Sure you will." Esmeralda smirked. I hadn't really noticed when we had moved but we were suddenly in the living room. Alice was on Jaspers lap in the one seater and Carlisle and Esme were snuggled on the same couch as Edward and I. Emmet sat on the floor with Rosalie in his arms and Esmeralda was standing looking at all of us.

"Thanks for inviting me." Esmeralda said to everyone but Edward. "I do miss you guys when I'm not around."

Carlisle nodded. "We missed you too."

Then suddenly Edward's eyes darted up in alarm. "Esmeralda may I speak with you? In private?"

Alice and Jasper both looked to Edward, Jasper for he felt the change in the emotions and Alice because she probably saw something. Esmeralda frowned. "A minute ago we were yelling, now you want to speak?"

"You were yelling and yes I do." Edward corrected standing up off the couch.

Esmeralda frowned and shrugged. "Okay…"

**Edward POV**

I walked at vampire speed out of the house, Esmeralda at my heels. Outside we both ran full speed towards the edge of the property.

"I know what you're going to say already." she said her eyes saddening. "So I'll leave. But you're going to have to explain to the others why."

I scoffed. "You obviously aren't that great of a prophet then, now are you?"

She looked up at me confusion setting over her face. That's when the conversation started. However, it wasn't your normal conversation.

Esmeralda was a lot more powerful than Alice. When she was alive, her family were gypsies. They lived in Bulgaria, Romania, Turkey, Greece and many other European countries. So her family encouraged her to use her gift of sight whilst she was living and in doing so, she had perfected it to the point where she could control what she wanted to see. She could see what would happen if someone chose a certain option but then she could go back and see what would've happened had they chose another option. She didn't have to wait like Alice. It was very powerful.

Her other gift, forcing others to do her will, she rarely used. Usually, Esmeralda used it just for show as she had done with Emmett. Never to hurt anyone or destroy anything, just for fun and laughs.

In her mind she saw what I was going to say next. It was odd watching it happen in her head before I got a chance to say anything.

"_**I've missed you." I said in her head. "And I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner."**_

_You should be…_ she replied to me with her thoughts. Then the next thing I was about to say appeared in her mind.

"_**I know. But I have my reasons."**_

_What are they?_

"_**You're apart of a fraction of my life that I wish to forget." The future me in her mind answered.**_

To this the Esmeralda in front of me raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes and cut of the vision of the future. "What part of you?"

I bent my head in shame and but kept my eyes on her. "The part that was a monster."

"I stopped you." she said curtly. "I am the reason why you're no longer that person."

"Yes you are. But I am still ashamed of it."

_Why? We've all been there… _she thought of a picture of herself when she was a newborn. Her hair was flying everywhere and her eyes were blood red. Blood splattered at Esmeralda's many layered dress and it was ripped and dirty.

"Carlisle hadn't." I said looking down.

Esmeralda laughed and it sounded like little bells jiggling around. "Carlisle is a freak. I don't know how he did it."

I tensed. "Carlisle is just as much of a freak as you are."

"Oh darling I've never doubted my freakiness." she smirked. "So you've been avoiding me all these years because you're embarrassed that I saw your darker side."

I looked down again. "Yes."

"Oh Eddie, what am I going to do with you?" Esmeralda took three steps towards me before wrapping her arms around my middle. "You really do have a repentant soul." I rested my hands on her back and sighed.

_I have no soul..._ I thought. I was going to say it out loud but thought better of it. However then Esmeralda's gift kicked in. "Of course you have a soul Ed. We all do. Alice has a bright one. Emmett's is strong. Jasper's is regretful. Rosalie's is vain. Carlisle's is trusting. Esme's is loving. Mine is caring. Your darling wife-to-be has trustful one. And you my dear have the most apologetic soul I've ever met."

I rolled my eyes and let go of her. "There is another reason why I dragged you out here."

"What?" Esmeralda asked with a frown.

I looked at her carefully. "You tell me."

Esmeralda huffed and closed her eyes, looking for what I had to say.

"_**Please…" the vision of myself in her mind begged. "Don't tell the others of what happened all those years ago. I really am changed."**_

"I knew that Eddie." Esmeralda groaned. "What? Don't you trust me anymore?"

I frowned. "Don't call me Eddie."

"How about…" then all of a sudden her mind became blank. Her eyes glazed over and she stopped moving.

"Esmeralda?" I asked moving towards her and grabbing her arms. I shook her. "Esmeralda?"

And then she collapsed and became unconscious.

**Jasper POV**

When Edward came rushing in with Ezra in his arms we all went into shock. Vampires don't fall unconscious. At first I felt Emmett get angry and protective over Esmeralda but then when logic kicked in he realised that Edward might not of hurt her.

"I don't know what happened." Edward said quickly as Carlisle ran over. "One minute she was fine and then she fainted."

I felt the anxiety coming off him and knew he wasn't the one to blame. Bella ran to his side as Emmett took Ezra out of his arms. Alice had already darted out of my lap and we all went upstairs with Rosalie and Esme right behind.

From behind Alice and I, I heard Bella ask Edward, "Do vampires faint?" I felt the air whistle around him as he shook his head quickly.

"Carlisle how are you going to…?" Emmett started to ask but Carlisle cut him off.

"I don't know Emmett." We were in Emmett and Rosalie's room and Emmett laid Ezra on the bed.

It was hard. Vampires were dead so there were no vitals to check. Carlisle stared at her briefly and bit his lip. "I have no idea what to do."

"Carlisle, what happened to her?" Edward asked. For him to ask aloud it meant Carlisle's mind was drawn to a blank.

Carlisle didn't reply.

"Um…" Bella said. "I have an idea or… two."

We all looked to her. I felt the anxiousness burn off her skin so I sent a wave of calm crashing over her like waves on the sand. She shot me a look of thanks before continuing. "Well maybe Edward could check what was happening in her head. I mean… I've been unconscious plenty of times to know that you still think about stuff."

We all glanced at each other briefly before looking to Edward. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Ezra. When he finally opened his eyes he nodded. "She's still alive. She's just unsure of what's happening."

I wished there could be a way to reassure her that she would be fine but none of us knew how to communicate to her. Alice squeezed my hand tightly and I looked down at her and smiled before wrapping my own arms around her small body.

"Well… that's where my other plan comes in." Bella looked up at me and my eyes connected with her. "Jasper? Couldn't you try waking her up? Give her a burst of energy?"

Carlisle frowned. "I don't know if that would work Bella."

"I could try." I said.

Alice squeezed my hand again before I looked to Ezra. I sent her the most energized feelings I could, hoping it would wake her. I sent them so strongly, everyone in the room piped up a bit.

"It's working." Edward said.

I bit my lip as I sent even more energy into Ezra. Alice was getting a little hyper but I could calm her down later. Bella was the one who was coping it the worst being human. She was becoming jumpy.

"More energy Jazz." Edward egged me on.

I closed my eyes tight and sent out more and more waves of energy. Bella's heart started beating fast and Edward could hear it. When Edward shot our brother a glance, Emmett ducked over to her and took her downstairs.

It was harder than I imagined. Usually I did not have to send this much emotion out. Usually it only took a little bit to influence people's emotions.

However, usually I don't attempt to wake the dead.

I tried something I had never tried before. I took the excess energy that had been collected by Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle and took it away from them. The effect was instantaneous as all of them staggered slightly. I then sent that energy, via me, to Ezra.

"She's nearly awake." Edward said. "She can hear us. Just a little bit more."

I winced inwardly. "I don't know if I can…"

"Bring Bella back." Alice said. "And Emmett. Do that same thing you just did to us."

I looked to Edward and he looked hesitant. "Bella will be fine Edward, I promise." Alice swore.

Remind me to kiss her later.

Before Edward could say anything Emmett was back in the room with a giddy Bella next to him. I reached out in my mind and stole their energy from them. Emmett staggered only slightly but I took a bit too much from Bella, and she fell into Emmett's arms, still fully conscious, but just extremely tired.

I pushed all that energised emotion into Ezra and her eyes snapped open. "Crazy…" she whispered before looking to me.

I relaxed and stopped concentrating. I sent a small wave of energy to Bella -seeing as it was dark and she would conk out soon anyway- and smiled happily at Alice.

"Thanks Jazz." Ezra pushed herself up as Carlisle and Esme rushed to her side. "That was weird."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked touching her head as Esme wrapped her arms around her and cradled the girl.

"Well I'm not quite sure." she frowned. "I was pulled into this real vision. I could taste, smell, hear, feel and see everything going on. It was the wedding. We were all having a good time. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were there as well as the Irish vampires, Maggie, I think maybe Siobhan. Also… a lot of humans. However whenever I looked at certain parts of the room it was shrouded with black, as if it was hiding someone. Then Tanya grabbed me and asked me if I could hear that. When I concentrated I could hear people walking through the forest around the house. I could smell… I don't know. It was black. Whenever I tried to concentrate on them I saw black."

"And this was right after you decided to come to the wedding." Edward hissed.

"Making her option." Alice frowned. "Why can't I see it?"

I squeezed her hand tightly. "Because what she's describing are things she's never experienced."

Emmett frowned. "What?" he was still holding Bella who was slowly regaining her energy. I sent a few waves over to her as she answered Emmett.

"The La Push boys." she said sending me a thankful look.

Edward inwardly groaned. "And If I'm right that means Jacob."

"But why'd you faint?" Rosalie asked whilst Esme ran her hand through Ezra's hair like a mother consoling her daughter. Esme was one in a million. She could love anyone with the simplest of ease.

I frowned and bit my lip. "Maybe she was just searching for the dark spots for to long." I pulled Alice in protectively as I said that.

"No…" she shook her head. "It wasn't that. I looked away from the dark spots until my eyes rested on…" A look of understanding crossed her face. "Until my eyes rested on Alec."

Edward became tense and everyone else's face became immobile. "Alec as in Volturi Alec?" Alice asked. She closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate before breaking off and shaking her head. "I can see nothing in that future."

"Well I'm sorry Alice but I do." Ezra bit her lip. "But I'm not sure why."

I hugged Alice again tightly as something dawned on the rest of us. Slowly all our eyes turned to Bella who was standing next to Emmett looking as every bit frightened as the rest of us.


	3. They don't trust me

_:D_

_Hoping you're liking it so far..._

**Emmett POV**

I hate our lives sometimes… I mean everything's so Bold & the Beautiful all the time… Not that I watch that show!

Eddie shot me a glare. _Mind your own thoughts_. I thought frowning at him. _I don't watch Bold & the Beautiful_.

"Not the time Em." he growled.

It was the next morning. We'd let Bella sleep and taken Ezra hunting to get some food into her. We didn't ask her anymore questions the night before. Now we were all sitting in the living room silently waiting for someone to say anything.

Oh yeah… I looked to Ezra and raised my eyebrow. "So the Volturi are coming here for Bella?"

"I don't know…" Ezra frowned. "I think so…"

"Who else was there?" Jazz asked seriously.

Ezra shook her head. "I'm not sure… Jane maybe. Santiago…"

"Santiago?" I said looking up. "The massive Spanish guy?"

"Yes Emmett." Rose said rolling her eyes at me.

I shook my head. "I know Santiago. I went to school with Santiago."

"How?" Bella asked. "Didn't the Spanish move here after your time?"

Yet again, I found myself shaking my head. "You don't pay attention in history do you? No… Santiago's was a bastard. Literally. His mum was Spanish and his dad was a married man who had a one night stand. Don't know who turned him into a vamp though…"

"That would be me." Ezra lifted her hand. We all stared at her accusingly. "What? I had a thing for him in school and the dark skin… I slipped up. But I really didn't want to kill him so I changed him."

"Ezra likes to bend the rules." Eddie explained to Bella.

"Says the one who's marrying a human." Rose replied.

I rolled my eyes knowing their bickering could go on forever, which in our case it would. Jazz did his freaky emotions stuff on Rose and Eddie. They looked a lot calmer.

"Is this a good or a bad thing?" I asked, voicing what everybody was truly wondering.

"Did you ever think it was," Alice bit her lip. "A dream?"

All our eyes darted from her to Carlisle. "I don't know." he shrugged. "Bella, being the only one in this family who has dreamed lately, can you tell us what it is like?"

All eyes darted to Bella who turned a deep shade of red. I couldn't help but snicker. It was so funny when she blushed. "Well um… it might be different for Vampires." she bit her lip. "But sometimes they can seem real. Sometimes you can feel and hear and smell and taste things in your dreams. Sometimes you think it's what is really happening. You think that's what happened that day. I know I've done stuff in my dream like, put my mp3 somewhere and in the morning I wondered why it wasn't there."

"Why do you think it's a dream?" Jasper whispered to Alice even though we could all hear.

Alice frowned. "Because I've been concentrating on the Volturi all night and I can't see anything. The only decision they're making now is whether to send Heidi or Felix to… well hunt."

We all grimaced but only slightly. "And for them to be coming this weekend… they'd have to be deciding now. You know, get the guard ready and all."

I nodded. "Alice is right."

Ezra bit her lip and looked to all of us. "Unless Renata is blocking us. But… There was something else. Something very… odd."

We all waited for her to continue. She sighed. "A wolf." she said quietly. "A wolf saved me. When it was all black. I could feel it… kind of. I could feel its fur, smell it. Just couldn't see it. It licked my hand. That's when I started to feel like I needed to wake up."

"Yeah…" I said frowning. "A dog licking my hand would make me want to wake up too."

Bella frowned also. "It was definitely a dream. The wolves around here don't like vampires very much and would never, ever lick one of you."

"False alarm everybody." Carlisle said. "But I am still intrigued as how you fell asleep."

Rose sighed. "I'm going to go change and have a shower seeing as this was pointless and I need to relax now."

I didn't move while Esme, Jazz, Alice and Eddie decided to leave to do various other things. Eddie, Alice and Jazz to 'debrief' on the situation as usual and Esme to find some book she had on dreams.

Ezra shrugged as she answered Carlisle question. Bella and I moved to sit on the same couch as her. "I've been trying to fall asleep for a very long time. But I think I understand why vampires can't do it. When you sleep you have to fully relax and it's extremely hard to wake up from. Because of our whole dead thing it makes it harder because our bodies want to naturally just stay that way."

Carlisle nodded before leaning over and kissing Ezra lightly on the head. "Don't ever do that again. We just got you back; we don't want to lose you again."

"I promise Carlisle I will refrain from falling asleep for the rest of the time I am here." she promised.

"Good." he smirked before leaving Bella, Ezra and I alone.

"So girlies." I said smacking my hands together in the best female impression I could muster. "Let's talk about this new dog obsession that is running trend in the family?"

Bella tried to whack me on the shoulder so I pretended to be hurt. "Oh, ouch Bella." I said sarcastically. "That hurt deep." I patted my heart and smiled wickedly.

Ezra smirked. "I'll make it hurt deeper if you don't explain what you mean by trend?"

"And the winner is the vampire." I laughed. "Bella used to have a crush on a wolf."

"Bestiality much?" Ezra laughed too.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I didn't have a crush on him." she defended, blushing once more. "And he was a werewolf, not a wolf."

"Jacob." I fake swooned.

"You know you'd make a better girl." Bella stuck her tongue out.

I tapped her with as little strength as I could and even then she almost flew off the couch. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why'd Jazz, Alice and Eddie disappear?" Ezra asked staring at me expectantly.

"They exchange all they thought, saw and felt after heartfelt moments." I shrugged. "I'm just excited. My little brothers and sisters are all together."

"Aren't you at all worried about a vampire who can faint?" she asked me.

I just shook my head. "I worry about you a lot more than you could possibly imagine."

"Annoyingly so." Ezra muttered to Bella who smiled. "Hold on…" she lowered her voice. "They're talking about me."

"Who?" Bella asked but I focussed my hearing upstairs to Eddie, Alice and Jazz.

"You sure you see nothing on the Volturi front?" Eddie was asking Alice.

"Nothing. I don't get it. Usually Ezra is better than me." Alice frowned. "I don't understand this at all."

"Maybe…" Jazz started but he was stopped himself.

"Maybe what?" Alice asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the wolves." Eddie said finishing Jazz's sentence.

"I thought we declared it a dream though." Alice's conflicting arguments came through.

"I don't know about that but I also don't understand why she fainted." Jazz sighed. "Seeing her hurt is not a fun experience."

"I hate it." Alice sighed.

Eddie frowned. "I think we should keep a closer watch on her. Something's different about her, that's for sure."

"Edward you haven't seen her for more than half a century." Alice defended lightly.

"Oh come on Alice. You feel it too. There's something… wrong about her." Edward kept going.

I looked to Ezra who looked the exact same to me. Although now she looked sad. "Come on Edward." Jazz started. "Ezra's just the same." But I wasn't convinced by his voice. By Ezra's face, she wasn't either.

"Ezra's always been strange Edward." Alice kept talking. "She likes eating human food for crying out loud. No one knows exactly why she's like that. She just is. But we love her anyway."

"What's changed about her?" Jazz asked. "I mean… apart from her hair?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. But I can tell you from what I saw from her _dream_ the dog that was licking her hand wasn't just any dog."

"Who was it?" Jazz asked.

Ezra and I waited but for the answer but there was nothing but silence. "Em, Ezra?" Eddie said aloud. I tried to look to Ezra but she was already dashing out the back door

"Bells? You coming?" I asked Bella who was sitting there confused.

"Will you tell me what just happened?" she asked watching Ezra run out in a frantic state.

"Yeah." I scooped her up into my arms and leapt outside following Ezra.

"Emmett!" I could hear Eddie yelling behind me.

"Hold on Ezra!" I yelled out to the blur in front of me. She was faster than me and she could even outrun Edward.

"Emmett! Get back here!" Edward yelled after us. I could hear him chasing us.

I knew why of course. "Um Bells? Would you mind if I came by and picked you up later and tell you then?"

Bella shook her head stubbornly. "I thought so." I kept running further and further away. I looked to Bella again. "Please? I promise I'll tell you every detail."

"Oh fine." Bella must've figured why I needed to get rid of her by now.

"Edward will be here any second." I said slowing down and placing her on the ground. "See you." I dashed off following Ezra's scent through the forest.

**Esmeralda POV**

They didn't trust me. For some reason they didn't trust me. I know I don't visit as much as I should. And I know that I'm not as close to them as they are to each other. But I thought… I thought they trusted me.

What's changed with me? I got my hair streaked. Big whoop.

I couldn't push it out of my mind. I trust Alice to support my visions seeing as we have the same powers but she doesn't see it. They think I'm dreaming. I don't remember truly what it was like to dream but I do remember very well what visions are like. This wasn't a dream and no ones listening. Emmett probably would but…

I kept running through the forest at break-neck speed trying to outrun the grisly bear himself. Edward had stopped chasing a while ago.

"Go away Emmet." I said as softly as I could but so he could still hear me.

"No way." I heard him reply from behind me. I stopped realising that there was noway he would give up. I let him catch up to me and realised that I was halfway to Neah Bay.

Emmett stopped beside me and looked at me carefully. "We all just care about you Ezra."

My breath hitched in my throat and I instantly found it hard to breath. "But you don't trust me."

"Far from it." Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I sunk into them. He was my big brother. I sobbed dry tears and let him hold me. "We all love you Esmeralda. We're just worried about you."

"It wasn't a dream. I swear it." I sobbed.

"I believe you." he said stroking my hair softly.

I sobbed even harder letting Emmett just hold me. "I have changed Emmett…" I cried. "I have and it scares me."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked me holding me tighter.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell Emmett. I just forced my head into his chest and waited until my tearless cries ended.


	4. Bad case of Poison Ivy

Alice POV

**Alice POV**

"Edward!" I yelled out. I dashed outside and found him holding Bella asking her what happened. "Edward something is wrong."

"What?" his head instantly snapped up to look at me.

"The day just went blank." she warned.

Jasper ran to my side and Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were next to us in a second's breath. "I hear the La Push boys are around."

"And girl, Leah would like us to be reminded." Edward said. If they could hear us and Edward could hear them, they were pretty close. "Oh no… Carlisle, they're going to need your help."

"What happened to clear my schedule?" I asked. "I mean the wedding is in five days!"

I felt Jasper hug me tightly. "It is okay; knowing you there is nothing left to do."

"Except organise Ezra…" I sighed. At that point I got a new vision.

_Ezra was in Emmett's arms, sobbing…_

My heart broke and I internally twitched. Edward looked at me quickly. "What was that about?" he asked me quickly but we had no time. The werewolves were standing twenty yards in front of us. I gasped at the same time as Bella.

On the back of one of the werewolves was Jake. His face was harshly blistered and swollen.

"What happened?" Bella asked rushing over to them before Edward could stop her. One of the werewolves growled at her but she ignored it. I recognised the werewolf to be Leah, the only female of the pack. The werewolf known as Quil was carrying Jake and he kneeled as Bella approached. "Jake?" I could hear her whisper. She stroked his head and I saw him move a bit.

"Bella, don't touch his face!" Edward said quickly, darting to her side. "There's something wrong with him and it could be contagious. See, no ones touching his face."

Quil in his werewolf form nodded sadly so I saw Bella backing away. "I'll take him inside." Edward made to grab Jake off of Quil's back but four of the wolves growled in progress. Paul, Jared, Leah and Sam. "What? Do you really think in this form you're going to fit through my doorway? Let me take him in now and you can all follow, preferably when you're human and fully dressed."

I watched as Edward, who eased Jake from Quil's back, came to us with Bella by his side. "Carlisle?"

"Two patients on the two days I've had off all month." he muttered. "Come on."

I followed everyone inside, Edward and Jake going in first. Jasper looked at me and I shrugged. "I can't see anything from here to the wedding." I muttered. "Meaning he's going to stay."

Jasper smiled and squeezed my hand gently. "My dear sweet Alice. Don't worry. You still see that there is going to be a wedding right?"

I nodded.

"Then don't worry." His lips brushed my forehead and I grinned. He always made me feel better.

Carlisle came out of nowhere with latex gloves on and a few of his technical equipment. I never studied medicine at college so I knew very little about it. I usually did music, design or literature courses. As Carlisle inspected Jake's face he sighed. "The poor boy must've run through some poison ivy bushes head first."

We all grimaced as Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Sam walked in together. "Poison ivy? Jake…" Embry sighed shaking his head.

Quil frowned. "It isn't that bad is it? I mean, he'll get better and it'll all clear up because of the werewolf quick healing thing, right?"

Carlisle frowned. "I'm not sure how it works. Poison ivy works differently to most poisons. It causes allergic reactions, something that can affect werewolves. I don't know… any of you allergic to anything?"

All the boys looked to Leah who sighed. "Mobile phones, microwaves and ipods." she mumbled.

"What?" I scoffed. "You're allergic to appliances!"

She shot me a deadly glare as a snarl escaped her lips. "Yes."

"It's not that uncommon Alice." Carlisle said to me. "You are simply allergic to radiation, is that correct?"

Leah nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her body protectively. I could tell the only reason why she was here was because he brother wanted to come in. "And nickel which is what ipods are made of. The phone and microwave screw around with my head. I get anxiety attacks, headaches and increased blood pressure. Sometimes, when I was on the phone, my face turned red where I was holding it. It was weird…"

"And does it affect you now in the same way?" Carlisle asked.

Leah gave him a confused frowned. "He's asking if it's affected you since you first phased." I explained nicely.

"Yeah… but only worse because the allergy medication burns up too quickly in my system to take effect." she shrugged. "I deal. I like to stay cut off from technology."

"Except your mp3 player." Quil muttered. "Stupid depressing music…"

Leah growled at him while Carlisle looked back at Jake. We were all watching as he carefully looked at the puss-filled boils on his once good looking face. "Will he be okay?" Bella asked speaking up for the first time.

Carlisle nodded. "I don't see why not. He's going to have to take some medication, however I'm not sure the usual dosage applies to him. I'd like to keep him here to keep an eye on him…" Carlisle looked up to Sam to see if it was okay.

"That's fine with us." Sam said nodded. "Just get him better."

As Sam finished speaking, Emmett and Ezra walked into the room. I darted to her side, hugging her tightly before anyone could say or do anything. "I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear. "I know you were crying because of us." No one could hear what I whispered to her in my vampiric voice.

Ezra chuckled lightly. "I'm a vamp Al. You know I can't cry."

Edward looked at both of us and Emmett took our shoulders. "Hey doggies." Emmett nodded to the La Push pack.

"Emmett." Embry grinned raising his hand to shake my brothers but Sam shot him a look that clearly said _No way in hell_.

"Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam…" Emmett dipped his head a little lower. "Leah."

Leah rolled her eyes at Emmett's gesture of being a gentleman. "So what's the occasion? Who's trying to kill us?"

"No one." Edward said.

"And don't joke like that." Bella shook her head.

"Anyone going to introduce me?" Ezra asked raising her hand.

Esme stood up. "How rude of us. Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, this is our other daughter, our youngest, Esmeralda Sapphira Rubius Cullen. Ezra, this is Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Atera and Seth and Leah Clearwater. The man on the couch is Jacob Black."

Ezra nodded to each of them. "Hello."

"Hello." Seth grinned from ear to ear. The boy came over every once in a while against his packs wishes. Sometimes with Embry or Quil but mainly by himself.

As Ezra and I walked further inside, arms linked Emmett and her both caught look of Jake. "Oh my god." Emmett said purely appalled. "What happened to him?"

"Poison ivy." Esme sighed sadly.

Emmett shook his head. "Always, always looked where you're running."

"Running 101 Emmett?" Ezra smirked.

"Yep. It comes before moving your legs and pumping your arms."

I held onto her tightly reminding myself every few minutes to ask her what was wrong. Jasper came up behind us wrapping his arms around both of our shoulder and holding us tightly.

"So he'll be fine here for a few days." Seth asked.

Esme smiled at him warmly. "You can come here any time you like Seth, as always, and check up on him. All of you."

I groaned inwardly. There goes my vision for a few days.

We all looked to Jake whose hand reached up to his face to scratch it. Eight hands grabbed his wrist to stop him. Carlisle, Bella, Seth, Esme, Quil, Embry, myself and… Ezra. Now I understood everybody's reaction but hers. Carlisle is his doctor and knew scratching his face would be bad for Jake. Esme's motherly instincts kicked in. Bella is Jake's best friend and would do anything to protect him. Seth, Embry and Quil were his best friends, like Bella, they'd do anything to protect him. Myself, I liked Jake. He was good in my books. And sometimes when I had headaches, I'd focus on him and let my mind go blank. It was almost as good as sleeping. But Ezra. Ezra had nothing to loose or gain from him scratching his rash. Why'd she do it?

Edward was more or less thinking the same thing as he studied her movement however before anything could happen Jake spoke. "I can't see…" he said softly. Then he realised his words. "I can't see…" he woke up as he said it, his eyes not opening. "Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I see? Who's holding me? Why's my face burning?" he soon became frantic and it was Esme who soothed his worries.

"Jacob, it's okay. You're at the Cullen's with the pack. You ran head first into poison ivy…" she chuckled trying to make it sound better to him. "You really are quite silly."

"Who's there? My face… it's still burning…" he groaned. Then as he tried to pull his other arm to scratch his face we all dashed and grabbed that one too. "Who's holding me?"

Instantly we all let go of his arms and Esme ran her icy cold hand over his face to cool him. "Does that feel better?" he nodded as Esme continued pressing her cool hand upon his face. "We're all here. The entire pack and all the Cullen's. Bella's here too."

"Bells?" his face darted around wildly. "Bella, you there?"

"Right here Jake." Bella grabbed his hand. "You look horrible."

"Thanks…" he held onto her hand tightly as he chuckled. "What's that horrible stuff you're putting on my face?" he said about Esme's touch. "It feels good but smells like…"

"Vampire?" Esme chuckled. "It's my hand Jake. I'm letting it cool you down."

"Oh…" his face fell. "Sorry. Thank you." he looked more aware now than before.

"He'll be fine." Carlisle sighed. "I'll go get the necessary medication. If you want you can stay but I'm warning you, my daughters are still preparing for the wedding."

"Thank you again." Sam said curtly. I don't know why but something about him put me off. Whilst something about Leah made me like her. Jasper liked Leah more than Sam too but for others it was the opposite effect. I don't know… something about him seemed indifferent.

"Seth, Embry, Quil." Sam said. "You guys would like to stay, correct?"

"Yes." They all nodded at once.

"Fine. Send word when he's better." Sam nodded to each of us. "Thank you again. We'll speak soon."

We all murmured our goodbyes as he went for the door. Leah looked at her brother protectively as Sam stopped and turned to her. "Leah?"

I was about to leap out and attack Sam but Ezra gently squeezed my arm. I'm guessing she saw my future option. This made me wonder about her blind spots. At this she smiled at me. "When I see you leaping out into blackness I kind of guess." she whispered to me, seeing my future question.

I squeezed her hand as Leah unwillingly left her brother alone with us. Even though I sympathized with her I still was frustrated she saw us as the enemy. "Ezra?" Esme said standing. "Can you take over soothing Jacob's skin please whilst I grab some things to cool him and ease the itching."

Ezra nodded, letting go of my arm and moving to where Esme was. She carefully placed her hands over his face and Jacob instantly twisted his head around.

**Esmeralda POV**

"Hey, hey… calm down pup." I muttered as I pressed my hands against his face. The werewolf boys slowly became scarce around the house.

It was only Bella and me left for a while. "Who are you?" the wolf asked while I dabbed his head with my hand, cooling the rash and swelling which was spread across his face.

"Esmeralda Sapphira Rubius Cullen." I answered slowly.

"Emerald sapphire and ruby? Are you apart of Pokémon or something?" he chuckled. Bella looked at me quizzically but I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." I muttered. "I was born way before Pikachu was thought of sweetie."

I felt his face twitch as if he was trying to grin but he thought better of it. "Doesn't it hurt you to talk?" I asked. "I mean, all the swelling."

The dog shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright."

"Uhuh." I frowned still dabbing my hand across his face. "Hey Bella, can you check on Esme and those towels and bring a glass of water if she's making a whole care package."

"No Bella!" he said straining. "Don't leave."

Bella was torn. I lightly smacked the dog on the shoulder. "Let her go. She's just trying to get a few things to help you. She'll be back quicker if you let her go now."

He loosened his blind grip on Bella and promised a quick return before running out of the living room.

"Esmeralda…right?" he asked again.

"Yeah… but you can call me Ezra." I tried not to think about the boils under my hands bursting as I touched them. I was almost repulsed.

"Isn't Ezra a boys name?" he waited for a response and I sighed.

"I'm a RomaniGypsy. What can I do?" I touched his head again. "Anyways, in Persia, it is purely a girls name."

"Nice. You scored in Persia." he chuckled.

"I've scored in a lot more places than that." I chuckled back.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you have."

"Says the one whose never seen a girls…" but I was cut off by Bella returning and placing a jug of cool icy water and a glass. "Nice." I picked up the jug and poured a bit into the glass. I poked the mongrel and helped him sit up so I could shove down most of the two point five litre jug into his mouth. He enjoyed the drink with more enthusiasm than that of which I enjoy blood. "Someone's thirsty." I commented. I dipped my hand in the water and then placed my hand on his face. "So, poison ivy. It's pretty hard to miss… Especially with the enhanced senses. Its smell it pretty distinct."

"Shut up." he growled. "I didn't really care about what was around me. I was just running."

"But pure animal instinct dictates that…"

"I said shut up." his bit back. "I wasn't concentrating."

"Ah…" I smirked. "Somewhere between animal and man I see."

Before he had a chance to say anything back to me Carlisle and Esme came in. "Stop hassling the boy Ezra." Carlisle shook his head. "He's had a rough day."

"Night." I comment lightly. "These wounds are a little less than twenty four hours old." I little smacked the wolf on the shoulder. "If you'd listen to your nose you would've none to wash your face straight away."

He growled. "Who are you to judge me?"

"Someone who doesn't care for you baby." I whispered into his ear. "And we all know that those who don't care are the only ones who will ever tell you the truth." I stood up, Carlisle and Esme looking at me disapprovingly, as they heard what I said. Bella watched me, confused as I left. "See you later." I called out walking away from the Jacob boy with a smile on my face.

I didn't mind him… physically. I'm guessing that without those blisters he'd be one hot guy. And like I said before, I have a thing for the dark skin. Something about the boy made me feel good… warm. Now to each other, vampires aren't all that cold. We feel normal to each other. But it made me feel icy compared to the warmth that spread through out me when I saw him. Maybe it was because of his over heated temperature.

Ha! Fire makes ice seem colder. Nice… I have a new 'Obi-Wan/Yoda/Wise Man' saying.

I took the stairs two at a time and walked through the hall until I reached Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett, who were standing in Carlisle's study, door open. Emmett looked angry, Alice looked upset, Jasper looked guilty and Edward looked ashamed.

Oh no.

"What's going on here?" I didn't have to ask.

I knew Emmett had gone into protector mode and yelled… in tiny voices. (So I couldn't hear of course)

"You guys," Emmett said. "Do you want to say anything?"

Alice was the first to jump on top of me and apologised fifty-eight times in a row. I know because I counted. "It's okay Alice." I replied. "Don't worry about it."

Jasper, always following his wife, came next. He hugged me too and only had to apologize once for me to know he truly meant it. Yeah, Jazz always apologised well. He's only apologised to me four times in my life but every one of them had stuck and I knew they were sincere.

It was Edward who stood still not coming near me. "I'll apologise for making you upset." he said. "For that I am truly sorry. But not for what I said. I do think there's something different about you and not a good different."

"I don't wear gypsy skirts anymore?" I said with a puzzled expression on my face. I guarded my thoughts as best I could as he tried to search my mind. Argh darn it! He heard that.

I was instantly pulled into a vision, him along with me.

"_**I heard that." He said in the vision.**_

Well no shit Sherlock. In real life Edward looked at me inquiringly.

_Not now Edward._ I replied with my thoughts.

I was sent to another vision of him telling me. _**"Yes now."**_

I looked around me and pointedly to everyone else. _Not in front of the others._

"_**So there is something." he frowned in my head.**_

_Edward. Please don't do this now._

"_**Why not? What's so difficult for you to say now?"**_

_Everything Edward! It's all difficult!_

_**His voice softened. "Then tell me what happened."**_

"Can't you just accept that I don't want to tell you?!" I yelled. Then everything fell quiet in the entire house. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were staring at me. I had meant to say that in my head. I growled. "Alice, don't we have some food to prepare?"

"Its only Wednesday… The weddings Sunday." Alice said in a whisper.

I shook my head. "Well… maybe the cake. I'll help you fix that?"

"I ordered the cake from the Queen of Cakes."

"Fine." I shook my head. "Just fine. I'm going for a run." I left the room and went back downstairs.

The dog was snickering at me as he heard me step through. "Someone chucked a fit." Stupid superhuman hearing.

"Shut up mongrel." I hissed. I wasn't really hungry but I decided to hunt anyway. It was probably better than hanging around the house. I stepped outside into the forest and leapt into a crouch. I know I shouldn't give into my senses so close to Bella the human but I couldn't help it. I needed the escape.

As I let my senses take over and caught scent of some deer I thought about something in the more logical part of my mind. Coming home should be like falling into a fluffy, safe and warm cloud and should never, ever, be this difficult.


	5. How she knew Emmett and Jasper

Edward POV

**Edward POV**

I sighed sadly as Ezra ran from the house. "Edward!" Emmett growled. "What was that?"

"Something has happened to her and she keeps blocking it out." I frowned trying to think, or catch a glimpse into her mind while she was still in my radar. "She won't tell us."

"So you were right." Alice sighed. "She has changed."

"Come on Em." Jasper looked to Emmett. "You've had to notice."

"Well she obviously doesn't want to talk about it!" Emmett shook his head angrily.

"What if it's serious Em?" Alice touched his shoulder lightly. "What if she's in trouble and she's just protecting us?"

He stood silently at this knowing it could possibly be true. It sounds like a very Esmeralda thing to do. "Alice, can you see any danger?" I asked quietly.

Alice closed her eyes and thought about it. "She's just hunting. She'll be back in an hour. Jeez, what a homecoming."

"I know." Jasper whispered. "So many emotions, so many things."  
"It's nearly lunch." I said looking out the window. "I might go take Bella out to eat."

"She won't leave." Alice shrugged. "Jacob." she then sighed running a hand through her pixie hair. "I'll send one of the wolves to get food. They're all going to need it."

"I'll come with you." Jasper headed downstairs with her leaving me and my 'older' brother.

I was looking out the window again. Emmett was unusually quiet, doing the same. I looked into his thoughts.

_Edward stay out._ He said as he felt me invading his privacy on purpose.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_Just do it Ed._

"Are you okay?"

Emmett sighed. "I grew up with Ezra. She's my age, minus a year. She moved to Tennessee with her family when she was seven, I think. They moved next door to us. I used to tease her because she was the only girl in her family apart from her mother. We were best friends Ed. We told each other everything. Even the weird stuff. Which, now that I think about it, is even weirder because some of the stuff I don't even ask Rose about. Ez dated my brother, Adam. I was best friends with all three of her brothers; she was best friends with all four of mine. The day she left Tennessee was one of the hardest days… ever." he laughed. "I lost my best friend that day I thought I'd never see her again. She left when I was… fourteen, fifteen. Something around there.

"The next year, when her family died, she sent me a letter saying she was trying come back to me. A year later though, I got another letter from her, telling me she was too sick to come and would probably die. That was probably harder than the day she left. I tried to go up to see her but I didn't have enough money and my mum didn't want me to go… when I never got another letter, I figured she was dead. Then I became a vamp, and I saw her with Carlisle and Rose and you, I almost killed her and we promised never to hide anything from each other again." he looked to me with a smile on his face. "A promise, I didn't think we'd break."

"Maybe you can talk to her." I offered.

Emmett shrugged. "Already did. She said 'she has changed and I don't want to anymore'. She's worrying me now. Because unless you're both lying, which I highly doubt, something bad is going on and I'm so not going to like it."

"Maybe it has to do with her brother." I frowned. "She's always been pretty secretive about him."

"I don't know." Emmett shrugged. "Last I heard of him he was hunting Jasper but Ezra headed him off. He hates Jazz."

"I'm surprised Ezra doesn't." I added.

"She's a good girl." Emmett grinned. "Always has been. Very emotional though."

"Psychotic I call it."

"Says the one who reads minds."

"That's just unusual, not outlandish."

I looked over to Emmett. "She'll come around when she's ready I guess." he said without looking at me.

"I just hope it's not too late when she does."

**Bella POV**

I woke up groggily and my face plastered with sweat from an unknown heat source. Oh wait that heat source was Jake. "Bells? You up?" he said as he felt my head rising from his chest.

"Yeah." I said. "Jeez your like a walking heater."

"Are you trying to say I'm hot?" he grinned, wincing slightly because of his face.

"Not at the moment." I frowned looking at his swollen face. His eyes still wouldn't open and he didn't look to much better In fact… "Jake were you scratching!"

"No!" he said defensively. But I could see his face was more inflamed than before and he had scar marks the size of nails. His nails.

"Jake!"

"Oh come on Bells. It ain't the end of the world." he raised his hand to scratch again but I smacked him. It didn't really work.

"Embry can you come here and tie him down." I shouted out. Embry was by my side in a second.

"What's the matter Bells?" he asked with his new outfit on. Alice had gotten to him.

"He's scratching." I told him.

"You sound like a five year old dobbing her brother in for ripping her dolls head off." Jake muttered.

Embry laughed. "Jake, don't scratch."

"It's itchy!" he defended mocking my previous tone. Now he sounded like the five year old.

Carlisle walked in hearing us from his study no doubt. "Jake, please don't aggravate it."

"It's not bloody alive! It has no feelings to be aggravated." he pointed out.

At this moment, none of us realised Ezra was in the room. "Vampires aren't alive." she said from her corner in the room. "You think we don't feel?"

Jake scoffed. "Not really. Except the Doc and Esme. I like you two." he nodded.

Carlisle chuckled under his breath. "Just don't scratch your face Jake or else I will have Emmett and Jasper tie you down."

"Kinky." Ezra smirked.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and left the room with Embry who said something about reporting to Sam.

Ezra crossed the room and sat at Jakes head again. "You're making my mind blank." she muttered. "Why?"

"I don't know." he replied. "Ask Shortie."

I watched the two as Ezra took the water next to her and dipped her hand into it. She slowly touched his head again and pursed her lips as she tried to sooth his rash. "You're not a normal werewolf. Normal werewolves can't change at will."

"Well you're not a normal vamp. I heard you can cook and eat human food." he looked less tense as his rash was cooled down.

"In my culture food was a massive part of life. It was pretty hard to give that up when I was turned." she admitted.

"Well my friends and I are sort of starving. Care to show us your skills?" Jacob asked.

"Jake." I whacked him. "Rude much?"

"Hungry much?" he replied.

Ezra chuckled softly to herself, running her hand over Jakes face. "Can you stand not to scratch for a few moments?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Then come to the kitchen with me."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting Jake to get hurt.

"He's a werewolf." Ezra replied standing up. "He's already healing. It's just that poison ivy is slow working and he's scratching it. Every other part of him should function now that he isn't dehydrated."

"Are you speaking of experience?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Jacob laughed in his barking way. "Come on pup." Ezra said with a smile on her face. "Gather your friends and let me see what I can whip up."

Ezra and I helped him up. "Seth, Quil, Embry. Apparently we're going to have some food."

Jacob was a lot taller than her, standing at six foot seven while she stood at a measly five foot four. Although I shouldn't really talk. We're about the same height although she is a little shorter. I watched as she used her vampire strength to half drag and guide him to the kitchen where Seth, Quil, Embry, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on barstools waiting.

"Is it okay to watch and not eat?" Jasper asked.

"You're going to have to try at least." Ezra smirked at him.

"Oh come on." Emmett said.

"I'll make something for your liking too. Don't worry." She placed Jacob on a seat and headed over to the stove which she turned on, lighting a small but contained fire.

Emmett got a little on edge when he saw the fire but I sat next to him and squeezed his arm gently. "She's a professional from what I hear so she'll be fine."

Emmett smirked at me. "Can't wait until you're a vampire."

"Me neither. Speaking of which, where's Edward today?" I asked. I had only just woken up and was wondering where my husband-to-be was.

"With Alice." Jasper cut in before Emmett could answer. "He told me to tell you he'll be back soon enough."

Ezra grabbed some of the foods that Esme had bought last night and looked over her shoulder. "They better not be doing what I think they're doing."

"What's that Ezra darling?" Emmett tried to ask without raising suspicion. Seth, Quil and Embry shook their heads at his failed attempt.

"Looking for Petsha." she said grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and some utensils.

"Who's Petsha?" I asked.

"Better question. Who the hell _calls_ their kid _Pet-tza_?" Jake asked from his seat.

"My mother." Ezra frowned.

"Well that explains Esmeralda Sapphira Rubius." Jake laughed.

"It's a perfectly good name. And I wouldn't tease the person cooking you breakfast. I could poison it." she growled.

"Petsha sounds like what happens when you sneeze." Jake nudged Embry under the table trying to get him to egg her on. Emmett, Jasper and I saw this and realised he was trying to distract Ezra from Edward.

"Did you call him Petty?" Embry grinned.

"Or Tza-tza." Quil added.

"Maybe even… Pet…tza?" Seth added lamely.

The three older boys sighed. "Seth, are we going to have to teach you how to pull off a joke?" Jake inquired, blindly looking at him by listening to his voice.

"I think he'd have a better time learning from monkeys." Ezra growled. "Petsha is my family so can you please drop it?"

"He vamped up too?" Jake asked.

Jasper squirmed in his seat slightly tweaking my curiosity. "Yes, he's _vamped _up." she sneered stirring something in her hands.

"How many vamped up brothers do you have?"

"Just the one."

I detected some sort of bitterness in her voice. "Did you have other brothers too?"

At the Jasper shuddered. I looked to Emmett who shook his head sadly. He obviously didn't want the conversation leading down this road.

"Two others." she answered still cooking and adding things to her little mix. I hadn't noticed her speedy little movements but there were chopping blocks filled with meat and vegetables, bowls filled with some concoctions and a tub of boiling something.

"What were their names?" Seth asked, not seeing the sadness in her eyes. Quil smacked him lightly. The boys obviously saw the need for an end of conversation.

"Danior Ulan and Pias Radu." she said with an accent, her movements slowing down. "Petsha's middle name is Marko to answer your next question." Ezra didn't look up as Seth stared in awe.

"Whoa, you saw our future?" Jake asked.

"No. I saw my answer." she shrugged. "I can do that. Look around things."

"Doesn't Ulan mean first born twin?" Seth said out of no where.

"Yes. Danior was a twin." she nodded. "My twin."

Jasper hissed under his breath and I had no idea why. I looked at him; his face was twisted in pain. He looked sad and angry.

"Is he still alive?"

"Seth." Quil said under his breath.

"I'm just asking." Seth argued. Quil and Embry saw Jaspers face and put something together I had not. Jake just could feel that the room had become tense.

The food Ezra was cooking smelt amazing, sending my stomach growling. "My twin died when I was fourteen. Killed. Along with Pias and my mother. We were attacked, by vampires." I looked to Jasper who instantly scrunched his face up with sadness and pain. I understood now.

"Is that how you were turned?" Seth asked before the others could stop him.

"Seth when are you going to learn to shut up and mind your own business?" Embry growled.

Ezra shook her head, not looking to Jasper but directly at the Quileute. "I don't mind." she looked directly to Seth whilst she continued cooking. "No, I was turned a year later actually. But that's when my brother, Petsha was turned. By accident actually. See I was walking home with my mother and brothers from the circus when from no where three vampires jumped over my head, landing on my family. My mother, Danior and Pias, who was but a year older than me, were dead before I could scream." Ezra explained.

I knew instantly who the three vampires were. Jasper and his old friends, Peter and Charlotte. I knew now why he was so upset by this coming up.

"My brother, Petsha was on the floor groaning in pain but he knew he had to get me away so he took my hand and ran. But that wasn't before I let of a mind blowing scream. One of them turned to see me, mid-way through sucking my mothers blood dry, and stared. It was the most scared I've ever been in my life. I thought I was done for. I was frozen to the spot. His red eyes just watched me curiously. Then, Petsha yanked me away from the vampires stare and finally dragged me to our home where our father was. The vampires didn't follow. They must've been content with what they had. Only when I hugged my brother tightly, wailing in terror did I notice that he'd been bitten.

"My family were originally Romani Gypsies. We knew of vampires. We had our legends and believed in them fully. My father, who had heard the story and saw the bite mark, was instantly fearful of Petsha who was trying hard to stop the burning feeling in his arm. On the second day of my brothers' transformation, my dad decided he needed to kill my brother before there was a lust for blood. He raised an axe to my brothers throat and I…" Ezra swallowed before she continued. "I got him to do otherwise. I told him that he wasn't allowed to kill Petsha and he should kill himself for even thinking of it. And in front of my very own eyes my father killed himself. I didn't know it back then but it was my powers coming to the surface. I can control people. I was petrified. Petsha would soon only want blood and I had no idea what to do with him or my fathers body.

"I decided to go out looking for the vampires to help Petsha. It was the only thing I could think of to help him. No one else would believe me and I couldn't control Petsha if I tried. I had no idea how to track them but decided to work backward. I had my powers of seeing into the future back then, which I used to find them. I was so scared when I saw them but the one who saw me that night instantly recognised me and felt remorse. He actually apologized as soon as he saw me. He felt horrible for doing what he did. I explained to him I knew what he was. I told him I was a true gypsy descendant. A magical one who knew all about vampires and the supernatural. He was careful around me, not coming to close to smell my blood. I told him that someone had bitten my brother. He looked scared for a moment and apologized some more saying he slipped up, biting Petsha on the arm whilst he was trying to attack my mother. I ignored the mother part and asked him to help Petsha, for I had already killed my father for trying to hurt him.

"He agreed to help me and not to harm my brother. His companions took Petsha away that night and he stayed behind for a bit to help me start out living by myself. He disposed of my fathers body for me and gave me some money to get by until I found a job. Then he disappeared into the night. But not before I pulled my hair tightly around my neck, as my mother told me to do when vampires were around, and hugged him. I actually hugged my mothers killer." I could imagine it all. The attack, Ezra telling her dad not to kill her brother, Jaspers remorse. I looked to Jasper who was staring down at the table, shame written across his face.

"Did you ever meet him again?" Seth asked. "The one who killed your mother?"

"Yes." she said quietly. "After I was turned." Jake hadn't put it together because of his lack of sight but I could see that Embry and Quil had. They were both staring at Jasper, wide eyed and curious.

"Did you forgive him?" Seth asked. "Like really forgive him? 'Cause I tell people I forgive them all the time but sometimes… I don't really mean it. I mean, I wouldn't forgive him."

To this Jaspers head snapped up. Emmett watched everyone in the rooms reaction carefully.

"Hmm…" she stopped cutting the vegetables for a second. "Let me try and explain this properly." Ezra thought about it for a second. "It took me a long time but I accepted his apology fully. When I was turned into a vampire and I felt the need for blood I understood why he did it. It made forgiving a lot easier. When I finally did forgive him, it was because I had grown, to love him as another brother. Without him doing it a lot of good things would never have happened to me. But I haven't forgiven myself for enjoying all the good things. For killing my dad for no good reason. And it still hurts and I'm still scared by it. I won't deny that. I can't deny that. But it's okay, because that vampire is now my best friend, and he makes things a lot easier."

"That's a pretty cool story. I mean… apart from you getting left alone in the world 'cause your whole family's dead." Seth received three smacks upside the head. "What!?"

Jasper stood up and walked over to the other side of the bench where Ezra was cooking. "Need help?"

"Yeah I do." Ezra smiled passing him a bowl. "Mix it."

"With pleasure." he grinned.


	6. Heeeeeere's Petsha

_Everyone liking the story so far?? Because I've got like 600 hits so far and only four reviews… tear Thanks renalrocks buta-chan & EvenstarEverlasting for reviewing… Big hug 2 you guys_

**Emmett POV**

There was enough food to feed a small army. It was spread across the table and Jazz and I had to grab a few extra tables to hold it. The food was colourful and smelt like hundreds of different spices and flavours. "You cook the same as your mum." I said quietly to Ezra.

"You remember my mothers cooking?" she scoffed. "Not even I remember that." I knew she was lying but said nothing. Romani food was quite different. It was a mix of Spanish, Turkish, Portuguese, Greek, Lebanese, French and Moroccan food. All spicy and all good tasting. I remember eating it when I human. It tasted pretty good back then but not so good now.

"I made you and Jazz something." Ezra assured me as the werewolves dug into the food before them. "I'm experimenting with vampire and human food so you guys can eat at the wedding and not be noticed."

"Cool." I nodded. "Let's try this food."

She went to the fridge and pulled out a tray. Jacob's nose scrunched up from where he was. "Okay, who killed a pig in here?"

Seth, Quil and Embry all scrunched their noses up in disgust. "Is the smell really that strong?" Ezra bit her lip.

Jazz and my mouths were watering at the smell of the blood even though the pig factor added a little bit of disgust to me. "Yeah Ez, it kind of drowns out the other smells."

"Can't you smell it with your enhanced senses?" Jacob teased her.

Ezra stuck her tongue out but then realised his face was still too swollen for him to see. "Shut up wolf." she cut whatever was in the tray up into pieces. "Okay, Emmett, Jazz." she handed us each a piece of the dark brown cake like food. "Tell me what you think."

"It is cold." I stated. The piece wobbled in my hand like jelly I saw Bella's face turn green.

"I'm going to try cooked next." she said. "This is pretty fresh, that's why it's not black yet. Tell me if it tastes okay."

Jazz was the first to try it. His chewed it. I'm pretty sure that's the first time he's chewed in a long time. Usually we just slurp. "It's okay." he said. "Anymore?"

Ezra looked delighted as she cut more for him before looking at me. "Em. You're not eating."

"I'm debating." I muttered.

"What?"

"If Jaspers playing a trick on me or not."

"It's good." Jazz said chewing into his second piece. "It's like… blood and onion flavoured jelly."

"I've never had jelly but I didn't mind onions." I frowned. "Jelly was after my time… actually… when did you have jelly?"

"I was curious." he shrugged.

Bella and the wolf pack watched me as I tasted the food. It tasted similar to the way an animal tastes like its last meal. It was alright. "Hmmm…" I grinned chewing. "Not bad."

"Yes!" Ezra jumped up and down for a good two minutes getting laughs from every one. She brought out some more 'Black pudding' as the wolves ate the human food. She tried bits and pieces of her own creations, like the rice and the meats. She even put some salad in her mouth. I had no idea how she did it but she truly liked human food.

Ezra piled more food onto Jakes plate as he ran out and helped him eat. According to him she was feeding him too slow. "Then do it yourself if you don't like my way." she complained.

"I would if I could see the plate, fork and my mouth."

"No one can see their mouth."

"You get my point."

"It isn't a very good one." But I did notice her speed up a little with feeding him. I had no idea what was going on between those to but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

Once we were all done (Jasper was brave enough to try the full human food out of politeness. I was thinking more along the lines of screw the niceness crap, especially after I saw his face) and the Quileute boys demolished everything, Alice and Edward came home looking very nervous.

"Um Ez?" Alice grimaced.

Oh no.

"Ezra… we did something that you're not going to like." Edward bit his lip.

Here it comes.

"We may have gone to see Petsha and…" Alice continued.

Get ready to run.

"He may have followed us here." Edward finished.

Esmeralda's face dropped and she growled. "What?"

Duck and cover!

Jasper and I leapt over to Ezra, blocking her from hurting Edward and Alice or anyone else for that matter as she erupted into vampiric screams. Bella could probably only hear a disjointed high pitched scream. The wolves, they probably knew what she was saying but couldn't pick it up word for word. All the vampires in a twenty mile radius could hear everything she said with that large ear piercing scream of hers.

"_WhenIsaidIdontwantyoutoknowitmeansIdontwantyoutoknowDoyouknowwhatyouvedoneInevertoldPetshaIknowJasperInevertoldhimwhatswrongwithmeNowhesgoingtobegoingallcrazyandwhenPetshagoescrazyitsmentalLikehescrazycrazySinceourmumdiedhedoesntcareabouttherules.HeisntavegetariansohowareyougoingtogethimoutofherebytheweddingYoureabsolutelycrazy!_

When you took a second to decipher it sounded more like this. "When I said I don't want you to know it means I don't want you to know! Do you know what you've done? I never told Petsha I know Jasper. I never told him what's wrong with me! Now he's going to be going all crazy and when Petsha goes crazy it's mental! Like, he's crazy, crazy. Since our mum died he doesn't care about the rules. He isn't a vegetarian so how are you going to get him out of here by the wedding? You're absolutely crazy!"

Rosalie stepped in frowning. "What's all this screaming about?"

She leaned down and grabbed a piece of the blood pudding from my plate. "They're all just realising how much they truly _don't _love you and taking out their anger for wasting all these years." Jacob said to Rose smartly.

"Very funny dog." Rose growled. "Would you like to be a mute as well as blind?"

"I'm healing over here."

"I can slow the process."

"Suuree you can." he scoffed.

I ignored my wife and Jacob to look back down to Ezra. "He'll be here soon." she looked up to Jasper. "I'm so sorry but you've got to go if you want me and you to live."

"Petsha wouldn't kill you for seeing Jazz… would he?" I frowned.

"Petsha isn't normal anymore Em." Ezra said sadly. "One of the reasons why I'm…" but she cut off before looking to Edward. "This is your fault. Argh! Maybe it'd be better if I headed him off."

"No." Jasper shook his head. "I'll leave. Alice?"

"I can't Jazz. Petsha wants to talk to me." she said sadly.

"Forget him." Ezra growled, her eyes glazing over for a second. "Go with Jasper."

Alice's eyes glazed over too and I knew she was having the same vision. "So you can deal with that? Hell no."

"Why is this Petsha guy so scary anyway?" Jacob asked.

Rosalie scoffed. "Petsha doesn't care about anyone or anything apart from himself and maybe Ezra. That teamed with the power to kill in an instant is pretty dangerous."

"Thanks for enlightening us again Rose." Edward said with a fake bout of happiness. "He'll be here soon."

"The wolves! He hunts them!" Ezra quickly shouted. "Says their blood tastes the best."

Jacob looked to his friends. "Okay, you three, out, now."

"Oh no Jake. You're coming with." Embry said pulling Jake off the chair. "Werewolf hunter, not so cool."

"He can't leave." Edward sighed. "Carlisle told me to keep him away from the sun and it's brighter out there than ever. I'll hide him in my room. Jake, take some of the black pudding with you to disguise your scent. Embry, Quil can you take Bella with you?" Edward said before Bella could give her two cents worth. "Carlisle's at the hospital, take her there."

"Where's Esme?" Ezra asked.

Alice shook her head. "She left as soon as she heard Petsha's coming."

"Why?" Jacob frowned.

"My brother hates Esme for some reason." Ezra shrugged. "Now go!"

Bella kissed Edward goodbye and hugged Ezra, Jasper, Alice and myself before rushing outside with Seth, Quil and Embry. Embry picked Bella up and ran with Seth and Quil who left as fast as they could.

"You guys are really stupid." I said crossing my arms.

"Extremely." Ezra added.

"Uhuh." Rosalie kept eating the blood pudding. "You know this ain't half bad."

Edward growled. "Rosalie!" he snatched the plate off her and handed it to Jazz. "Jasper, take Jake upstairs and then run like the wind."

Jasper nodded, leaning now and kissing Alice before he left. He then looked at Ezra. "Be careful."

"It's cool. I know how to deal with him." she shrugged.

"I'll be listening." Jake said before he left with Jazz.

"Don't, under any circumstances, come downstairs." Ezra growled after him.

Edwards head snapped to attention. "I can hear his thoughts."

"I can smell him." Ezra growled. "That boy has gotta learn how to shower."

"He heard that." Edward muttered.

I went and stood next to Ezra, Rosalie was still standing idly by. I knew why of course. Petsha loved Rosalie. I groaned inwardly. This wasn't a good morning.

"Esmeralda?" I heard a growl. "Esmeralda, where are you?"

Ezra looked at me with a reassuring smile. She knew I was tearing up inside. I felt like I should be reassuring her. "I'll be fine." she whispered walking outside, her head held high.

**Esmeralda POV**

I stepped outside, inwardly cursing Edward every second of the way. I knew he could hear every word I was thinking and I knew he was flinching at some of the choice curses I used.

I stepped outside and saw Petsha standing there. It hurt me every time I saw his face. My brother used to be the kindest, smartest and most handsome man in the world. Well according to me. His hair was dark brown and soft, hanging loosely around his shoulders. His eyes, a stunning blue. His facial features were soft but manly.

But now… My brother was a mere shadow of the man he used to be. His hair was long and wild, tangled and messy. It is much darker than it used to be too. His eyes, a bright blood red and his skin around his eyes, a dark bruised purple. His features were now mad and crazy. Extremely wild. His clothes were all ripped and tattered. I hated watching him like this.

"Esmeralda." Petsha growled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Petsha." I replied firmly. "Why, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. Edward said you might be in trouble." He looked around sniffing. "I can smell something…"

"Blood and human food. I'm cooking." I shrugged.

"Why?" he said purely confused. He didn't understand why I like human food. No one in the vampire community did.

"I just like cooking." I growled. "Would you like to have some?"

"I smell…" he looked around. "Something else. Not food… Wolves…" without warning Petsha ran inside the house.

"Petsha!" I was faster than him. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were already guarding the staircase by the time I reached Petsha to pull him back.

"There's a wolf up there." he growled. "A human wolf."

"That's 'unpossible'." I said in my cutest voice.

Petsha just growled at me. Emmett and Edward growled at Petsha. All three of the boys leaned into a crouch. "Hey!" I yelled at them. "No fighting."

"Tell them to move." Petsha growled at me.

I pursed my lips. "No."

"Tell them to move." he repeated.

"No." I said back. "Look Petsha…" But I was cut off by his hand at my throat.

"Tell them to move." he said one more time. I realised how truly demented my brother had become.

Emmett was about to attack Petsha but I stopped him with a flick of my wrist. I knew what everyone was thinking. I could use my powers. What they didn't know is that they don't work on Petsha because of the whole 'related' thing.

"Petsha the wolf upstairs is dying. He'll be dead within the week. Why waste your time killing him when you could be leaving now to go hunt something else… Someone else…" I said suggestively.

His position didn't change. "I know where Jasper is." I offered.

Petsha growled again and I heard a gasp from Alice. "Leave the wolf alone and I'll tell you where Jasper is."

"Why shouldn't I just go kill the wolf now and then go find Jasper?" he asked menacingly.

"Because by the time the wolf was dead I would've been half way to Port Angeles." I smirked. "And we all know who the faster one is brother."

Petsha threw his head back. "What about them? I'll kill them."

"Four against one, I don't like those odds." I waited as his hand loosened from around my neck.

When I felt his fingers loosen from around my neck, Emmett and Rosalie dashed to my side pulling me away from him and into a protective hug. "Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

Petsha looked ashamed as Rosalie glared daggers at him. "Jaspers in New Jersey." I lied. "Go for your life but use the front door."

Petsha growled. "Idiot. I can smell him upstairs." he twisted around and bolted passed the gap between Alice and Edward. I instantly realised that it was a trap which I fell for, hook, line and sinker.

Edward tried to grab him but just missed. I crouched low and leapt up, snarling. I landed on his back and spun him around so we were face to face. "You don't want to do that."

Petsha was stronger than me. He pushed me off of him and into the wall connecting the living room to the front entrance. Alice and Rosalie ran to my side, picking me up as Edward and Emmett chased after Petsha. Once I was back on my feet I looked to Rosalie and Alice who nodded. We leapt up into the air and over the banister and landed upstairs in front of Petsha. Edward and Emmett trapped him from behind.

"Please brother." I begged. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You protect him?" Petsha spat. "You protect the one who killed our mother?"

"You of all people should know he had no other choice."

"We all have a choice."

"Yes I know. You choose to kill innocents everyday in the same way our mother was killed." I pursed my lips. "I don't judge you and that is my choice. Now don't judge me. Please, leave in peace. I am fine, you can see that. Do not hurt my friends."

_Except maybe Edward…_ I added cruelly as an afterthought.

Edward did not react to it.

"I will not give up until _Jasper_…" he hissed the name. "Is dead."

"Well I'm sorry." Alice said growling. "That isn't going to happen. Ever."

I sighed and looked to the ground. "Petsha are you really going to choose your revenge over me?"

"Are you going to choose these vampires and that wolf over me and our family?" Petsha growled in a low rumbling voice.

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie's eyes dashed to me briefly. Only Alice knew my answer. "In a heartbeat if I still had one." I said feeling sadness submerge me as I knew what I had to do.

I gave into my senses and leapt onto Petsha again. The world seemed to be spinning in slow motion. Edward realised what I was going to do and tried to stop me. He leapt over Petsha and knocked me away from my brother. Instead of my jaws clamping down on his neck like I was aiming for, I got his arm, leaving a large half crescent moon shape.

Petsha howled out in pain, clutching his arm as he fell to the ground. Edward spun me around so I was firmly behind him. "You'll regret this sister." Petsha growled leaping over the banister to the ground and out the house.

And then there was silence.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I looked between each other not saying anything. Soon enough Jacob came stumbling out of Edwards room trying to feel for something to support him. "Well that was quick." he said trying to lighten the mood. We all stayed silent.

"You tried to kill him." Alice whispered after a moment or two. "For Jazz… for us…"

"Don't ever tell him that." I warned her. I was still in the same position I fell in. "Ever. What happened here… never leaves the house."

Jacob stumbled closer to us, sniffing me out and falling next to me on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Slowly we all moved out of our positions. I slumped onto the wolf because he was the closest. "Yeah. I'm fine I guess."

"Petsha's…" Edward started but all my senses snapped at the sound of his voice.

"This is all your fault." I growled. I could feel the venom running to my throat out of anger. I wanted to run at him and do something horrible. "If you hadn't wanted to know…"

"Ezra I didn't think…" he started to defend himself.

"That's right!" I growled. "You didn't think." I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. "Can you please accept the fact that over the past three decades things have happened to me that I don't want to talk about? Just please Edward. I almost killed my brother…" my voice faded into a whisper.

For some reason I felt fiery hot hands tightening around me. I felt Jacob. Why was he being nice?

"I almost killed my brother." I shuddered.


	7. So it wasn't a dream, Sorry Ezra!

Bella POV

_Can people please review? I'm getting upset… LoL… I have seven hundred hits and four reviews… My heart is breaking people! Hahaha_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters… I do however have a firm grip on Esmeralda, Petsha, Pias, Danior, Adam, Fergus, Sean and Liam (the last three future characters who make brief appearances) and I own Mahli, Leon, Alexandra, Devdan and William who become kinda main characters much later… How do I know this? I started this story out by writing the last chapter… And I'm just going from there … Anyways, those characters, they're mine! Mwahahahaha!_

**Bella POV**

I was back with the Cullen's, the house deemed safe. Jasper was with us after running in perfect circle to confuse Petsha. All Edward had told me was that Petsha came, saw Ezra was fine and left. So Thursday afternoon was alright. Then Friday morning came and I felt something was… displaced.

Jake was spending all his time with Ezra. Now I was happy that he was okay with not hanging out with me 24/7 but I was still a little shocked he'd found comfort with his complete opposite.

Everyone was rushing around for the wedding. Well… except Edward and I. We were left alone for the most part, Alice ordering Jasper and Emmett around. And now she had Embry, Quil and Seth to help her too. Ezra was constantly in the kitchen trying to find a menu human and vampire friendly and Jacob would help her out by test trying the food. Apparently no one minded the black pudding she made. She was trying to make a few hybrid foods so it didn't look too odd during the eating part of the evening when Edward and his family were simply sitting still.

If worse came to worse, Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah would be at the wedding and the Cullen's decided to inconspicuously pass their food to them.

Friday and Saturday passed by. It took me all that time to notice that Ezra would disappear whenever Edward entered the room. Saturday afternoon, whilst we were sitting together in my room at home, I decided to confront him about it.

"Edward, what happened between you and Esmeralda?" I asked quietly. We were on my bed simply enjoying each others company when I asked.

He paused and looked down at me. "You swear not to tell Jasper?"

I nodded slowly wondering why it was only Jasper I needed to keep this from. "When Petsha came around he threatened to hurt Jacob and Jasper… Ezra attacked him trying to defend them. He swore his vengeance and left. Ezra made us promise we wouldn't tell Jasper. Or anyone for that matter."

"Did you find out what's wrong with her at least?" Edward told me his concerns about her on Wednesday night.

Edward shook his head. "It's annoying because I can usually just see into her head but now she's purposely going around blocking me. She keeps singing some Lebanese song every time I go near her."

"Would she be watching you now?" I asked. "I mean, psychically watching you?"

Edward shook his head. "No… why?"

"Well, why not investigate?" I smirked. "Spy? I mean… She's your little sister. Aren't brothers supposed to do that kind of thing?"

"Vampires can hear and smell each other a mile away." Edward smiled stroking my cheek.

"Then stand a mile away." I said mischievously kissing his lips.

"Why, my Bella, are you so concerned?" he said after kissing back.

"Because." I shrugged. "I can see you're thinking about it a lot. You do care, despite your problems with her. I want you completely focused on me tomorrow. I mean, I don't want to be in this thing alone."

"That won't be a problem." he whispered in my ear sending my heart racing.

He chuckled and gave me my favourite smile before leaning down to me a kissing me softly. I moaned into Edward's mouth as he teased me. His shirt was off and my hands roamed his stone cold body. However when I tried to reach for his pants he groaned too. "Bella please don't tempt me now."

"Edward, what's one day going to do?" I whispered.

"Charlie's downstairs."

I huffed as my other senses kicked in and I could hear the television fill the room. "Ruin the mood why don't you?"

He sighed. "Emmett and Jasper will be here soon to pick me up." he said looking at the time. It was only five. "Same with Alice and Ezra for you."

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Alice and Ezra are just picking you up." He smirked and started to play with my hair. "Rosalie is getting some last minute things. You guys are going to have fun."

"As are you." I grinned back. "What's happening with Jake tonight?"

"Nothing much. Carlisle said he should be able to open his eyes tomorrow." Edward said running his hand through my hair. "The wolves are coming to the wedding."

"Be nice. They're my friends."

Edward kissed the top of my hairline and then became deadly still. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked lifting myself up into a sitting position as he did.

"I just… I didn't put it together. I wasn't thinking about it…"

"What?" I asked.

"The pack is going to be at the wedding…" he frowned. "As well as the Denali coven and the Irish coven…"

"I don't get it." I shook my head.

"Embry and Quil… they said they'd be late because it clashes with their patrol duties…"

"Edward… not making sense?" I was getting worried.

"Ezra's dream! It makes sense." he said worriedly. "If she was that in the dream that she could use her senses that means that the reason why she blacked out was because in her mind, Alec was using his powers on her!"

"Edward." I grabbed his face and tried to make I face me. He willingly obliged looking me in the eyes. "Explain what you're thinking from the beginning."

"Remember what Ezra said about her 'dream'?" he asked. "Tanya pulled her aside and asked if she could hear that. Now when she first came, Ezra had no idea about the werewolves so she, in her vision, tried to concentrate on them. The werewolves were Embry and Quil coming late from their patrol. The certain parts of the room shrouded black were Seth, Leah and Jacob, who were already at the party. None of us knew if they were coming or not because if the werewolves are involved, Alice can't see anything."

"Which is why Alice couldn't see them coming." I guessed. "It must have something to do with the pack."

"Exactly!" he shook his head. "And that explains why in Ezra's vision Jacob was with her."

My eyes widened. "Edward, if the Volturi come tomorrow…"

"I know…" he shook his head.

There was a knock at my window. Edward's eyes darted there and he sighed. "All of you come in here now."

The window opened and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esmeralda came inside. "Come on you guys." Emmett grinned. "Enough smooching. It's party time."

"Not tonight." he sighed. "Ezra, I think we were wrong."

Ezra tilted her head to the side. "Oh… about the dream. Well I could've told you that."

"What?" Alice frowned.

Ezra shrugged. "I've already set up an escape route. Emmett helped me out."

Alice looked around confused. "Okay, yet again, what?"

"How come you didn't tell us?" Edward growled.

"Well I could hardly tell you with the whole 'you don't trust me' thing." she looked liked she didn't care but I could see in her eyes a flash of sadness.

"Ez, of course we trust you." Jasper defended.

She smirked. "Yeah… sure."

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening?" Alice stamped her feet and we all shushed her.

"Charlie's downstairs." I whispered.

Alice shrugged. "He's sleeping. He won't wake up until morning."

"Ezra's dream wasn't a dream." Edward sighed. "Alec in her vision was just as real as Alec in real life. She was being affected by his powers because somehow, all her senses were trapped in the vision."

"I never want to have a vision like that again." Ezra said dropping onto the end of my bed. She leaned back and picked Edwards shirt off the floor. "Put it on Casanova."

I had to smile a bit as Edward threw his shirt over him without buttoning it up. "So what's this escape plan?"

"Easy." she smirked pulling a lighter from her back pocket. "Can anyone say fire?"

"No." Edward deadpanned.

"Aw come on Eddie." Ezra jumped around a bit. "You owe me something hazardous."

"Quite the opposite really." he frowned. "And it's my wedding day, not your personal amusement park."

"This whole mind conversation can get pretty annoying." I stated. "And I agree. No disrupting the wedding."

"Me too." Alice pouted. "I put a lot of time and energy into this."

"Both of which you have countless of." Ezra stated. "Time and energy that is. But look, the Volturi are coming whether you like it or not so something in the wedding isn't going to go right. We just have to figure out how to minus the damage."

"Which is why I'm going to light the kitchen on fire." Emmett said.

"And when we were setting up we made a clear escape route for the guests." Ezra nodded to me. "So all your little human friends can be safe."

"And the wedding?" Edward frowned. "What's going to happen to that?"

"I figure the Volturi will come for what they want, take it and leave." she shrugged. "So by the time the fire's out and safe again, they'll be gone."

"As long as we stay behind." Emmett nodded. "And when I say we, I mean the wolves and us. No one else needs to get hurt."

"And when we say us it's minus you Bella." Ezra patted my leg. "For the obvious human factor of course." She then turned back to Edward and smiled. "To do this right, we'll have fifteen minutes exactly. The only people who are coming are Jane, Alec, Santiago and…" we all saw her inwardly shiver. "Demetri."

"So they're tracking something…" I frowned.

"Or someone." Alice sat on the bed too. "How come I still can't see it?"

"Don't focus on Aro, Marcus and Caius." Edward offered. "Focus on whose coming."

Alice shook her head. "Why?"

"Because…" Ezra looked to Edward something glinting in her eyes. "The powers, the tracker and the brute are coming. Jane, Santiago and Demetri are the only ones who'd do something without telling their leaders."

"And Alec would follow Jane anywhere."

"Especially if that something had to do with us."

"Maybe they're coming for the party." Jasper said lamely.

I scoffed. "Since when were you the positive one?"

"I'm in an odd mood."

"But the question still lies." Emmett said. "Why are they coming?"

Edward shook his head. "To check in on Bella?"

"To try and get Kate, you and I to be recruited?" Alice shrugged.

"Well if Demetri _and _Santiago are coming, I have a pretty good idea why." Ezra added. Then there was a long pause as we all waited.

"Ezra!" I heard four sharp voices scold her.

Ezra played with her necklace humming something. Edward frowned. "Let me guess. It has something to do with why you're not letting me in your head right now."

"Please don't make me think about It." she said in a hushed tone. "I don't ever want to think about It."

**Edward POV**

I closed my eyes and slowly searched Ezra's mind. "Just don't block me." I said seriously.

"If you see it Edward, I will too." she said, her voice scared.

Jasper and Alice titled to the side.

_She's petrified Edward… _Jasper thought.

Alice shook her head. _I don't know what it is but I see a massive fight… between us and Demetri…_

Emmett stood in the far corner of the room. _Do it Edward. Just get it over with._

I blocked them all out and concentrated simply on Ezra's mind. Bella held my hand as I sifted through her thoughts on the surface. Ezra shook her head, trying to block me out. "Don't block me." I repeated.

_Instinct… _ran through her mind. Her thoughts were running wild as she tried to decide what to do.

_Can't let him see… _

_Have to let him see… _

_No! Don't want to. _

_Could hurt everyone else…_

_Alec, he's going to hurt you anyways…_

_I can save them. Must save them… Emmett… Jasper... Alice… Carlisle… Esme… Rose… Edward… Bella even… They'll get hurt… I don't want them hurt…_

_Just do it! Let him in! _Then she let go of her mind and I saw everything she was trying to hide from us.

**Esmeralda POV**

I knew as soon as I saw my memories it was finished. The Cullen's were dead. Emmett and Jazz would go after Demetri, the rest would follow blindly because they were all family, and it's what they did. But I don't want them to. I _really_ don't want them to.

_**(A/N The translations are in the normal font)**_

_1979 December 31__st__ 5 minutes before Midnight_

_I was Santorini, Greece. I left the Cullen's a few years previous. I was leaning on the balcony, waiting for the fireworks. I was by myself at a wild New Years Eve Party. I enjoyed being alone sometimes… not all the time… just sometimes. This was one of those times. In fact, every year, this was on of those times. I usually spent the New Year alone. Why? It's my death day._

_I felt a presence behind me and turned around slowly, not lifting my eyes but looking down, trying to look shy. "Kali spera." I said to the man in front of me. '_Good evening_'_

"_Kali spera." he replied smiling. I knew he was a vampire straight away. I could smell it, here it, see it. His teeth were shining too bright to be human. His eyes, to red to be man. "Pos se lene;" He wanted to know my name._

"_Me lene Esmeralda." '_My name is Esmeralda._' I answered. "Esis;" '_You?_'_

"_Demetri."_

"_Hero poli." '_Pleased to meet you_' I said curtly. _

"_Tha itheles ena poto;" '_Would you like a drink?_'_

"_Ohi, efkharisto." '_No thank you._' I knew what drink he was talking about._

"_Milas Anglika;" '_Do you speak English?_'_

"_You know very well that I do." I said turning back around to face the balcony. Our mysterious façade was now over in partial. "But I still won't go out with you. Especially seeing as it's been a decade."_

"_Two years is not a decade." he smirked leaning on the balcony next to me. "And I just wanted a drink."_

"_Aren't you a Volturi guard?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?"_

"_How do you know that I didn't quit like you asked?"_

"_How do you track people?" I looked up to him and he smiled._

_He sighed. "Yes well you're a psychic I guess."_

"_I try my best."_

"_Come on, I'm on holidays. First one in two decades." Demetri stared at me. _

"_So last time you snuck out?"_

"_Yes." he leaned over to me and ran his hand through my hair. "Why are you here? To see me. Why not one drink?"_

"_According to everyone, I'm on holiday…" I pursed my lips. "…alone."_

"_Well then all the more reason to have a drink with me?" he smirked. "Keep up the cover. You're young, you're gorgeous. You meet a dark handsome stranger who wants to get you a drink. I'll make sure your drink is nearly as good looking as me."_

"_I have too much dignity to drink and become a cannibal for a man." I looked at him. "No offence."_

_He chuckled darkly. "Your eyes. I should've known you'd never drink a human. They're too bright to have ever sipped human blood."_

"_I don't ever want to." I frowned looking at the time. "Nearly midnight."_

"_What does it matter to us?" he asked. "We live forever. This midnight is one of thousands we shall go through in our eternal day."_

"_That's pretty deep for you." I commented._

_Demetri grinned. "You don't know me. Remember?"_

"_Psychic." I smirked. "Remember? Plus, I think I know you better than anyone on this island…" I was leaning in closer to him, smiling._

"_Good point." he stared at me lovingly. I was lost in his crimson eyes, wondering if that if he changed just for me, could his eyes still remain that fiery red? "Kiss me. At midnight."_

"_I thought you don't care about midnights." I taunted moving closer to him so my lips were centimetres from his face._

"_Proving you don't know me."_

"_I don't kiss random people I just met." I pulled and turned away from him._

"_I don't usually either but…" he pulled my back toward him so our bodies were pressed together. "I'll make an exception for you."_

"_Is that because we've already slept together?" I grinned mischievously as his hands slinked around my waist._

"_Maybe." he smirked leaning closer to me._

"_Theka, enea, okhto, efta, eksi…" the counting went on around us. Demetri leaned in closer. "pende, tessera…" I leaned up closing my eyes. "tria, theo, ena!" Demetri's lips met mine for the briefest of seconds before someone pulled me back. They wrapped an arm around my mouth so I couldn't control them and pulled me back, arms pinned beside me so I couldn't move._

_I bit the hand around my mouth. "Demetri!" I screamed but his eyes were staring hopelessly at the floor. It was all a trap. The hand was shaken and wrapped back around my mouth in seconds._

"_Happy New Year my sweet Esmeralda." Santiago whispered in my ear._

_I tried to scream against him but the hippie Grecians weren't listening or watching. They were all too drunk or too stoned to care. It was the end of the seventies after all._

_I was gagged and bound and taken to Volterra where I was asked to join the guard. When I refused them… they decided to torture me. _

_It was simple really. _

_Felix, Santiago and Corin would take turns to bash me and torture me. My mouth was gagged the whole way through so I couldn't control them. I did things I never wanted to do… I felt things I never wanted to feel… I had no choice. They rendered me immobile… I never saw Demetri again… I didn't escape for ten long years and only got them off my trail another ten years later…_

_Present_

Edward looked at me seriously for a full second and then saw everyone else in the room. "She won't show me." he answered. I sighed deeply as I realised he was lying to protect me and the rest.

"Look, it'll be fine." I stood up and back away from them all and to the window. "Tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch. I know it."

"The Volturi are coming." Bella said. "That isn't exactly without a hitch."

"No…" Alice muttered coming to stand next to me. "I agree with Ezra. It'll be fine tomorrow. For now, we need to stop worrying. For now we need to have fun. It's your last nights being available."

"Yeah." I smiled. "Something you guys take for granted now but in a centuries time when you get on each others nerves…" I looked to Edward. "Don't worry about tomorrow. We've got it covered."

"Bella?" Alice said snaking over to her. "Coming to your bachelorette party?"

Bella looked hesitant. "You guys aren't going to tell me what's happening, are you?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "But you'll find out soon enough."

"Hey, we don't even know." Emmett shrugged.

"This is definitely a downer." Jasper said looking at his hands. He was looking very odd sitting on Bella's desk. I figured he's been getting himself hyped up all night for this massive party the boys are having.

"Oh well." Bella sighed. She kissed Edward on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." he whispered to her.

"I'll be the one in white." she replied.

I groaned. "Come on Bella." Bella walked over to Alice and I. We picked her up in between us and were about to jump out the window when I found myself in a vision.

"_**I'm sorry I kept asking…" Edward said in my vision.**_

_I'm sorry I showed you. _I replied in my head. Alice and I leapt out the window and ran to the nights destination.

_I felt kind of bad when reading the book. Bella didn't have a girls night… or at least, we didn't hear about one. So Alice, Ezra and Rose took her out. :D_

_They got drunk and got Bella drunk in the process… Just my own personal theory that when vampires drink they get very drunk… Why do I think that? Because when you get drunk the alcohol gets absorbed into your bloodstream… they have a stream but no blood and with alcohol just spinning around in their its bound to be a crack up… So imagine the girls night out… It goes on great in my head… But I'm not sure if I should write it…_

_REVIEW!! And tell me if I should try and write a girls night out… I'll give you guys three days… :D_


	8. The Wedding

Hehehe… this is the wedding chapter… but a lot more is going to happen that YOU think…

_Hehehe… this is the wedding chapter… but a lot more is going to happen that YOU think… All Jacob POV mind you… Oh and I'm going to write a story later titled _Girls Night Out_ and it's going to have Esmeralda in it and have the whole of Bella's girls night… so yeah… REVIEW!!_

_D_

**Jacob POV**

So when I woke up on the couch this morning the first thing I noticed was that I could open my eyes. The fast healing and medication, plus all the cooling had majorly reduced the swelling and pain. I got up, still kind of groggy, and looked around for the nearest mirror. I realised, with some pain, there would definitely be a mirror in the bathroom. So, standing up, I left my nice warm couch and headed for the upstairs bathroom. However, when I tried to open the door, it was slammed shut in my face.

"Sorry." I yelled to whoever was in there.

"Jake?" Bella's voice came from inside. "Did we wake you?"

"Good thing too." Alice snorted. "Emmett and Jasper are fixing the living room now."

"Hey I can open my eyes now." I said to the door ignoring the pixie.

"Oh Jake that's great." Bella said. "Now can you save me from a fate worse than death?"

"What?" I said concerned.

"Alice and the curling iron!"

I snickered and shook my head. "You're going to have to deal with it."

"Rose!" I heard Alice call out. Rose appeared in the hallway and walked straight passed me into the bathroom.

I shrugged it off. "Hey can I go and come back 'cause I kind of don't have anything to wear to this thing."

"Thing?" Alice growled. "It's a wedding! And you do have something to wear. I already thought about it."

"Run away while you still can!" Bella laughed from inside.

"Bella dearest, do remember I am holding the curling iron."

I chuckled as I shook my head. "Where is it and can I shower?"

"On Emmett's bed and yes, downstairs bathroom, there's a shower. But careful, Ezra's getting ready too." Alice paused. "You've never seen Ezra."

"Nope." I answered before going to Emmett's room and grabbing my stuff. The suit was okay. Not what I'd usually where. It was a black tux with a silk vest, white shirt and silk tie.

Going downstairs with my suit, I felt awkward. I didn't like being here but Bella begged I stay for the wedding and I just couldn't refuse her. Anyways, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry will be here later so I'll have people to hang out with. I sniffed my way to the downstairs bathroom and realised how much I'd missed my sight.

Note to self: never, ever run without looking.

Note to self: never, ever tell Ezra she was right.

I knocked this time and found no body in there. When I entered the first thing I did was look at the mirror. I hissed at how bad it looked. My face was still a little puffy in places and I had scarring. The blisters had all gone away leaving red blotchy marks. I growled at myself for being so stupid.

I heard a knock at the door. "Hello?" I said.

"Oh, sorry dog." I heard Ezra reply.

"No worries leech." I replied. "You need anything from in here?"

"No I'll be fine." she replied. "I'm getting ready later, you know, with me cooking and all."

"Oh cool." I shrugged. "So you alright to get ready after me?"

"Yeah." Then I heard her footsteps leave. I smiled to myself before hoping into the shower (I had a cold shower because Carlisle said 'You can't put too much heat on your face and you can't scratch your face and you can't do this to your face or that to your face… the list went on forever but I respected the doc) Ezra wasn't half bad. A little moody but what girl wasn't? (I should know. I've had a girl live in my head… literally… Stupid Leah…)

I decided to make it long and borrowed the shower gel and shampoo I found. Once I was all washed up and clean I pulled my suit on, shook my hair dry and tried to figure out what I could do with my face.

I tried cooling it down but my skin was too hot. I tried pulling my hair over my face but my hairs short at the moment… well not short, short but not long enough to cover my whole face.

I attempted to use some cream I found but didn't really read the instructions. But I figured that when it started stinging, pretty painfully, I'd done something wrong. I quickly washed it from my face and stared into the mirror. I hadn't noticed I had been in the bathroom for a little under an hour.

"You done in there princess? Cause the wedding starts in hour and a half and I need to get ready and get the cooking smell off of me." I sighed as I trudged over to the door and opened it. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh sweets…" Ezra placed her hand on the side of my face. It felt so cool and nice against my skin I couldn't help but shudder. I still hadn't looked her in the face. "What's wrong?"

"I look like Quasimodo after he's been beaten with a stick." I grumbled. "And I was aiming for out doing the groom."

"I can fix that." she said happily. "I'll just make everyone believe that your face looks normal."

"You can do that?"

"I can control minds." she laughed with her laughter like the ring of bells. "But I don't like using it unless it's necessary or making fun of Emmett."

I smiled and started to look up but she pushed me out of the way.

"Oh god, look at the time. I've got to hurry up." she pushed me out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her before I got to see her face. "Can you do me a favour? Go ask Alice for my dress?"

"Okay." I sighed walking upstairs. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were picking up furnisher and moving it around. The living room had been turned into a small function room with dance floor and the entrance became a small ceremony place. A lot can happen in one hour. As I passed the backyard I saw it was laced with fairy lights, waiting to be turned on and as I walked upstairs, I noticed that no one could hold onto the railings because they were draped in expensive materials and flowers. Speaking of flowers, they were covering every wall and ornament in the house. It was like a florist exploded in the house.

"Alice?" I called out as I reached the top of the stairs. "Ezra wants her dress."

"Now? Is she only getting ready now?" Alice said in disbelief, poking her head out the bathroom door. "The bridal party will be here in half an hour."

"Yeah I guess. But she's a vampire, aren't you guys super fast or something?" I shrugged. "Plus she's been cooking."

"Oh, fair enough. Have the waiters arrived yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. I heard her telling them what to do with all the food she's pre-prepared and when to cook them and what-not. They're a little put off by the black pudding though." I replied. I'd smelt some plain and average humans in the kitchen and heard Ezra bossing them around. They were probably finishing whatever Ezra had been doing. "Now where's Ezra's dress?"

Alice pulled her head back inside and shut the door. She darted her head back out and handed me a black clothes bag. "Tell her she owes me one."

"Heard it!" Ezra called out from downstairs.

"Come up hear to do your hair and make up." Alice called back.

I took the dress and sighed, going down to the bathroom and knocking on the door. Ezra stuck her stone like hand out the door and floundered it about. "Hand it here Jacob." I passed her the dress. "Thanks."

I stepped towards where Emmett and Jasper were sitting. "You guys need any more help.

"We're alright." Jasper smiled.

"How's your face?" Emmett asked.

"I'm more embarrassed then pained." I replied shrugging.

Emmett smirked. "I'm feeling nice today so I won't say any of the things I want to."

"Appreciated." I sat next to them on the couch remaining. I guessed they were using it so the guest could have some sort of lounge area. It was silky and cream with a wooden finish. "Where's Edward?" Please say cold feet, please say cold feet…

"He's getting ready at Bella's with Charlie and Carlisle." Crap! Too good to be true…Jasper replied. "Your dad is there too."

A few more minutes passed and we all sat in silence. "Who's in the bridal party?" I asked out of boredom.

"Carlisle's best man." Emmett answered. "Alice is maid of honour. Then it's Esme and I and then Jazz and Ezra."

"Isn't that weird seeing as Ezra hardly knows Bella?" I asked.

"Bella is family now." Emmett shrugged. "Plus it would've looked weird for Jasper to coming down by himself."

"What about Blondie?" I asked.

"She's playing the march." Jasper explained. "Special request of Edward seeing as she always makes him play the march at her weddings."

"Fair enough." I laid back on the couch. "This is going to be an interesting day."

I closed my eyes for two brief seconds as I stretched and felt Ezra come in of the room. When I opened my eyes to see her she was gone as quick as that. "Man…" I muttered.

"What?" Emmett frowned.

"I still don't know what Ezra looks like." I complained. "Every time I go to see what she looks like she's either too fast for me or I can't see."

Jasper smirked and Emmett growled. "Let's get something straight here Black." Emmett said. "Ezra is too young for you…"

"She's older than me." I frowned.

"She's still only fifteen and you look about twenty-five." Emmett crossed his arms. "She's like my sister and I don't want you to…" I suddenly realised where this talk was going and I but in.

"Emmett! I'm just curious as to what she looks like. I'm don't like her especially like that. Jeez, she's a vampire." I shook my head. "Don't worry."

Emmett's frown deepened. "Are you saying you're too good for her?"

"No!" I said but I was saved by the doorbell. It was Carlisle, Edward, Charlie, my Dad and Bella's mum and step-dad, Renée and Phil.

I sighed a relief until I remembered my face. "Oh no…" I muttered dashing to the bathroom to hide. I'm not vain. I don't want to answer questions.

Jasper, who saw my dash, came over and knocked on the door. "You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." I replied. "Can you do me a favour and tell Ezra to work her magic…"

"She can't now… Don't worry… She'll make them forget you every looked like that."

"But they'll ask questions…"

"Jacob. Trust us. We're good at avoiding questions."

Well I believed the last part but the 'trust them' thing… I don't think so.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Jasper smirked. "I swear it won't be as bad as you think. Charlie already knows you were injured somehow and Billy's already seen you, but a lot worse. Phil's too nervous to say anything."

I grumbled a thank you and trudged into the entrance where all the men were, Renée must of gone upstairs to be with Bella. "Jacob." Charlie said walking over to me. He then stared at my face. "What…" Charlie started asking but Edward took Charlie's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Charlie don't you want to go see Bella?" Edward asked dragging him upstairs.

"No wait Edward…" Charlie turned back to me but Emmett grabbed his other arm.

"Come on Mr Swan." Emmett smiled. "I'm sure Bells really want to see you."

"Ah, ah, ah Edward…" Jasper took Charlie's shoulder where Edward was. "You can't see your bride now… bad luck and all."

"I'll come with you." Carlisle said. "Phil, would you like to see your step-daughter?"

"Jacob…" Charlie started again but he was already half way up the stairs.

When we were finally alone Billy looked at me seriously. "Let me look at you."

I sighed, trudging my way to my dad. I leaned down so we could be on the same level. He touched my face lightly and pursed his lips. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"Good." he then lifted his hand and ruffled my hair. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I smirked. "You scrub up well." He was wearing an old suit from I don't even want to think about how many years back, but it looked good. "Don't lose your cool today okay?"

"I promise." I grumbled trying to readjust my hair.

Edward looked at me, the nerves playing up in his eyes. I had every thought in mind to grab him and shove him into a wall for stealing my Bella away… Oh… his face fell and he looked at me funny. He heard that…

I smiled at him and tried to walk out but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other room. Billy stared at us as if we were crazy but and tried to follow but Edward was too fast.

"Do you really want to be here?" he asked as we reached the kitchen. There were twenty or so waitresses and waiters running around organising the food.

"No." I shook my head. "Ain't that obvious?"

"Then why don't you leave?" he glared.

"Why don't you make me?" I glared right back.

"Because it would hurt Bella." His voice got a little louder.

"So now you know why I'm not leaving." I hissed under my breath. I soon noticed that the humans were stopping to look at us. "Excuse us please." I took Edward's hand and it was my turn to grab him. I yanked him outside where there was no one. "Look, I'm here because for some reason, I have to do every thing Bella commands me to do. I don't know why I do it, I don't see why I should do it, but I do. Well actually I do know why… same reason as why you aren't grabbing me by my tail, swinging me around a few times and kicking me out. We love her."

"You'd watch her give her life away to someone else?" he asked stupefied.

"If it makes her happy, unfortunately, I must." I said smugly glad that I got that know-it-all expression off his face.

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before the sound of padding feet reached us. We both turned to stare at Leah and Seth, in their wolf forms and two separate bags in their mouths. "No, you weren't interrupting anything." Edward replied to one of their thoughts. "And yes, you can change here. Leah, if you want the girls are upstairs doing hair."

I'm pretty sure that's the last thing Leah would ever want to do but she politely nodded and went behind the trees to transform. When she came back she was wearing a loose grey tracksuit and a singlet. "Thank you." she replied curtly. "Come on Seth." She called out before heading inside.

Seth followed her lead but came out of the tree with just pants, no shirt. He stopped next to Edward first, grinning. "Hey Ed." Seth grinned before hugging Edward.

"Hey Seth." Edward smiled at him.

Seth looked at me and winced. "It's not too bad Jacob."

"Thanks kid." I ruffled his hair. "No go pull on a shirt. Don't want the girls seeing you like that."

"I do." Seth grinned mischievously before heading inside.

Edward stared at me. "Truce?" he stuck his hand out in front of me.

I sighed. "Are we going to have to shake on it?"

Edward smirked. "Has no one taught you how? It's very simple. Lift your paw up…"

I growled grabbing his hand roughly and shaking it hard. I then turned and left. "Good doggie." he chuckled.

"Stupid no good leech." I muttered under my breath.

I sat inside, trying to block out the people coming in and out. I concentrated my hearing upstairs trying to listen to the girls.

"Bella, oh my, you look gorgeous!" Renée exclaimed.

"You really do look like a gem." Charlie added.

"You've said that about fifty times now…" I could imagine Bella blushing.

Carlisle started chatting to Bella. "It's almost official Bella. You're nearly my daughter too."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, the ugly one."

"No." Carlisle replied. "None of my daughters are ugly. They're all as gorgeous as each other."

"Aw shucks Daddy." Ezra's voice broke through. "Can we get a photo before Eddie ruins her?"

"Who are you exactly?" Charlie asked as I heard everyone shuffling about upstairs to rearrange themselves.

Rose cut in. "Emmett's real sister. She's been at a boarding school for a while."

"Yeah." Ezra spoke. I could hear the humour in her voice. "I'm the intellect of the Cullen's and got a full scholarship to Wellington College in London."

"That is quiet amazing. Carlisle, Esme, you have raised wonderful children." Renée said happily.

I heard Alice, Rosalie and Ezra all snicker before there were numerous flashes of photography. "Shouldn't we be doing this somewhere more attractive than an oversized bathroom?" Bella asked.

"It's called Photoshop." Alice smirked. "Anyways, these aren't the official photos… this is just getting you prepared."

"Nice."

"Hey Carlisle?" Charlie whispered to the doc. "What's wrong with Jacob's face?"

I groaned as I waited for his answer. However I was pleased when Ezra said something. "Oh crap I almost forgot. Phil, Renée, Charlie… Emmett… None of you is to say anything about Jacob's face in fact, you all think it looks perfectly fine and healthy. And Phil, Renée, Charlie, you don't remember me telling you this."

Emmett whispered furiously. "Ez…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Ezra interrupted. "I know you to well Em."

There was a pause. "Fair enough."

"Do it to Bella too." Jasper whispered. "So she doesn't get upset."

"Already accounted for."

"Thank you Ezra." I said aloud, knowing she could hear me. The waitress walking passed gave me a funny look.

"Welcome Jacob."

The time passed quickly, everyone arriving and me hiding in a small corner trying to look inconspicuous. Edward, and later Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Charlie, were greeting the guests, showing them to their seats, chatting and introducing themselves. It was interesting to watch the fluid movements of the vampires and how they dazzled everyone.

Soon more vampires arrived at the party. Two blondes, one with done up curls and the other with straightened hair, and two black haired, one male one female. The guy had short nicely cut perfect hair (_**A/N stupid vampires… always so perfect…**_) and the girl had long flowing hair to her waist. They looked at me curiously as they walked in, the blonde giving me a stiff 'Hello'.

I replied nodding my head slightly. It would've looked normal to everyone else but I knew this was the Denali clan. The one who we killed a member of.

Then three more vampires came in. Three more with amber eyes. A small little red head with bouncy curls, natural, I think, a large friendly looking woman and a hard-faced, also large, man. I had no idea who these people were but from the way they spoke, Irish. Irish for sure. They looked at me briefly, all together. It was very Children of the Corn except for the fact they weren't children… except for the girl. She could pass for nineteen if she tried but I think it was more around fourteen.

Speaking of fourteen year olds, Seth was sitting with his mum and Leah who came downstairs, probably after being pushed and prodded for half an hour. She had a black dress on with a dark red sash wrapped around her waist. Her short hair was done so she had two long strands coming down in front of her ears to her neck and the rest was sort spiked forward.

I went and stood by them. "You look good." I commented.

"Yeah… you too…" Leah smirked. "You pull the whole, face in a blender thing off pretty well."

"Jacob." Seth stood up. "How do I look? Alice picked it out for me." I inspected the suit and thought it was nice. Simple jacket with a purple shirt with some cool design on it. It suited Seth really well.

Sue pulled me down to her level. "Tell the vampires we're not a charity case please." Sue whispered into my ear.

"No…" I shook my head. "You don't understand Alice. She probably got that suit for Seth because now he matches some random bouquet somewhere in the house. She has a thing for clothing and parties and driving everyone crazy…" I trailed off. "She got me mine too, without asking."

Sue made a small 'o' shape with her mouth as everyone was requested to be seated. I didn't realise how packed it had gotten over the past hour but it looked like half the town was here.

Then again… Forks wasn't very big so half the town probably was here. I sighed as I hid myself in a small corner away from the pews. I didn't want to get too involved.

Edward was out the front of the isle already with the priest guy they hired. I was wondering where Ezra was going to be when I saw him shoot a glance my way. He smirked at me and I frowned at him. 'Ezra.' He mouthed. I groaned inwardly.

_Stop reading my mind… don't you have better things to worry about like Bella stacking it on her way here or forgetting to say 'I do'?_

His head tilted to the side and he nodded. Only enough for me to notice though.

The music started, the soft prequel to the wedding march. We all turned around to see Rosalie sitting at a piano. She had a long black dress on which frilled and fluttered as she played. It look like it slit up to her waist and I was hoping that Emmett wouldn't notice every guy in the room gawking at her. I mean, with all these vampires you don't want blood spilled. There was a cheetah, leopard print on the undercoat of the dress and little jewelled beads on the top. I had to admit, she looked pretty hot.

My head then dashed straight to the stairs where Jasper was walking down the stairs holding Ezra. However, I couldn't see Ezra because at that point in time, Jasper was hiding her with his tall body. I mean, all I could see was bits of a blue dress.

As they turned to come towards us, I thought I'd finally catch a glimpse of her. However, Seth grabbed my and pulled me down. "Hey Jake, I almost forgot, what's the plan for today if those weirdo vamps turn up?" Out of all times Seth… Out of all times…

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to him. "I promise."

When I looked back up, Ezra, if that was really her, was standing… and a freaking pot of flowers was in front of her! Well no, not in front of her but from where I was standing, it was obstructing my view of her, and only her! I could see everyone else clear as day… Why the hell did she have to stand behind the plant? Why was there a plant there! I noticed to my displeasure it was the same colour flower as Seth's shirt. Stupid Alice.

I tried moving but I saw Esme and Emmett walk in together. Emmett looked like the perfect 'son', escorting his 'mother' down the isle. I almost laughed as he gave Rosalie a wink. She smiled lightly but continued playing. I noticed then that not only were Jasper and Emmett wearing different suits but Esme's dress was a purple kinda colour while Ezra - who's face I still can't see! - had a teal coloured dress. Wasn't the point of bridal party to all be the same? Then again… this was the Cullen's. They are different.

Carlisle and Alice walked in last, Alice in a short glitzy brown dress with frills and a bow. I'm no fashion expert so I know it sounds bad but it's actually really pretty. Yet again, Carlisle had a different suit on to his 'sons'. Well actually… they kind of looked the same… Just different cuts. And Emmett for some reason looked like he was trying to pull of James Bond.

Then the march started. I always get the wedding march confused with the stars wars theme. Only the beginning though. Bella came down with Charlie holding her. I heard a small whisper of encouragement, him saying that he won't let her fall. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was done up in some weird do and her dress was amazing. (Yeah, me, descriptive…) But… she looked amazing. My heart swelled and my worries about the rest of the world disappeared. I was happy.

The ceremony was short and sweet. I noticed that instead of saying 'Till death do us part' the priest guy said 'As long as you both shall live'. It was sweet… a little… (Humph)

When the kiss the bride part came, Leah, Seth and Sue's eyes all darted to me. I closed my eyes and counted to ten slowly under my breath as not to watch them make out in front of me. It was good. I didn't get too angry.

When I finally did open my eyes I growled. I had just missed out on seeing Ezra again. This was getting annoying.

I couldn't find Ezra after that. We all went and were seated in the 'reception room' (a.k.a. majorly large living room). People were going passed the married couple saying congratulations. I made a brief appearance, hugging and kissing Bella on the cheek and telling her how beautiful she was. I guarded my thoughts carefully, slowly giving up. It was Eddie's day after all. I shook Edwards hand… again… my hand was going to permanently smell like vamp if I kept this up. Especially seeing as I shook Carlisle's hand too _and_ hugged Esme. But I like the doc and his Mrs..

I met Renée formally for the first time. She commented how I looked like a nice boy and said I had nice hair. Charlie, who couldn't see my swollen face said it was good to have me back.

He'd put missing boy posters around La Push and Forks for me. He looked like he was going to lecture me until Jasper saved me.

"You see Ezra?" he asked in a hushed voice, a grin on his face.

"No!" I frowned. "You were blocking her."

"Oh." His face fell. "Sorry. Look, she won't be back for a bit. She's helping in the kitchen."

"Oh." My face fell too. "Why do you care? Aren't you going to go spastic at me like Emmett?"

"No. I care because," Jasper looked away as if he had done something he wasn't supposed to. "I do." He then disappeared amongst the crowed. That boy was weird.

I kept walking around aimlessly, chatting to people I recognised. It seemed that they either all couldn't see the swelling or were just really good actors.

The first course of food was served. It was just dips and antipasto stuff. Well, I did listen when Ezra was cooking. I sat down with Seth, Leah, Sue and my Dad with Angela Weber, her boyfriend Ben and her mum and dad – who was the priest who did the service – and chatted randomly. I noticed there was salami thin slices of jellied animal blood, which the vampires were scoffing down.

The afternoon turned to evening and we were only the last course of food. Some meat was served raw (it wasn't really meat but a massive piece of that blood pudding stuff) while other pieces were well cooked. Leah, Seth and I ate most of the food on our table, shocking the Weber's a little.

I looked to the bridal table and smiled as Bella caught my eye. Soon it was time for the first dance. Alice announced it and the music started. _Can't take my eyes off of you_ swirled through the speakers.

I watched as Edward and Bella were lost in their own little own world. It wasn't sappy. It wasn't overly dramatic. It was just right for them.

I thought about this sadly as Alice and Jasper joined them on the dance floor. Renée and Phil got on the floor too. Charlie politely bowed to my mother who obligingly took his hand and danced too. Carlisle and Esme swayed softly together and Emmett spun around Rosalie.

A lot of people were staring… like literally gawking. But I lifted my drink and sipped it slowly. That's when I felt two small hands wrap themselves around my head and blind me. "Jasper and Alice said that you haven't seen me yet and you want to know what I look like." A small voice whispered in my ear.

I smirked. "Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"So in case something here tonight poisons me I know who to sue." I grinned. "Nah, I just want to see what you look like."

"Okay, you can… soon. But you've got to promise me two things."

"What?" I asked.

"You have to dance with me." she said lamely. "No ones danced with me in decades. Since just after I was turned to be precise."

"And?" I asked. "What's the other thing?"

"Keep your eyes closed until I say so." she whispered in my ear. "That way, I already have you dancing so you can't leap back all disgusted without causing a scene."

I chuckled and nodded. "Fine then." I kept my eyes closed as she led me onto the dance floor, the song still playing.

She guided my hand to her waist and placed her hands on my chest because she couldn't reach my shoulders. We were swaying to the beat, my eyes firmly shut. I heard her breath out and she spoke. "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened them and gasped. Her dark brown hair was cascading around her shoulders and a long blue streak ran through it. Her eyes were a gorgeous amber colour which none of the other vampires seemed to be pulling off. Her dress highlighted her every perfection however I knew that her everything was perfect. No creature like her could be flawed.

My world was instantly shaken. Nothing else in the world mattered except for the beautiful girl I held in my arms. She leaned into my chest as the song changed and it became slower. I held her tight, never wanting to let her go. Something deep inside of me had clicked into place and…

Oh crap. I just imprinted on a vampire.

_Hahahaha! I bet you all saw that coming… LoL… Hope you like it! Keep reading and __** PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**!! !!**_

_Hahahaha!_

_TheFemaleWinchester!!_


	9. Volturi Alert Volturi Alert

Continued from before… obviously…

_Continued from before… obviously… thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are receiving my love forever + a day…_

**Edward POV**

I was holding my Bella tightly when I heard a thought invade my mind.

_Oh crap. I just imprinted on a vampire._ My eyes darted to the voice. Jacob. He was holding Ezra and looking lovingly at her. And from his thoughts he couldn't help it. Ezra just laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. In her head was nothing but peace and bliss. She was just happy for a dance. Jacob's eyes became scared and frantic but he didn't let Ezra go. Instead he looked up, his eyes connecting with mine. I was holding Bella in a similar fashion to him so she didn't realise what was going on around her.

_Oh no… do you know?_ Jacob asked me.

I nodded very slowly, my eyes connected to his.

_What do I do? I can't… this is impossible! Edward, help me!_

I shook my head and moved my shoulders a bit attempting to shrug. I had no idea what to do. I left Jacob's distressed eyes for a moment to look at Bella and move her away from me, just enough for me to see her face. "Bella, we have a problem." I whispered in her ear.

"The Volturi?" she whispered tensing.

"Not yet." I replied. "Something closer and just as dangerous… maybe."

"Maybe?" I spun her around so her back was against my chest and I was leaning into her ear, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jacob imprinted." I said quietly.

"What?" I spun her back around so she was against my chest again and could reach my ear to whisper. "On who?"

"Look for yourself." I slowly swayed around and let her look over around me discreetly to Jacob and Ezra.

"Oh." she whispered. "Oooh!!" her voice came out more excited. "Wait… what's possibly dangerous about this?"

"A vampire and a werewolf?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… very dangerous." she mocked. "As bad as a human and a vampire?"

"That's different." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, he's fallen for his mortal enemy like Romeo fell for Juliet and you've fallen for your potential food like… well there is no comparison is there?" she said smugly.

I sighed knowing she was right but still felt uneasy about this.

Alice and Jasper passed us discreetly, Alice looking at me. "I heard you whispering. Interesting conversation."

"Alice…" I warned. "Say nothing."

Jasper grinned. "I knew it."

"You're happy our little sister is going to be dating a werewolf?" Alice frowned. "That's not like you."

"Ezra does things differently." he answered. "Plus, he's no match for her."

They drifted passed us and Emmett and Rosalie came spinning around us next. "I'm going to kill him." Emmett whispered to me.

"You heard too." Bella guessed.

"You're not that discreet." Rosalie smiled.

"Emmett, no blood shed." I warned him.

The two waltzed off and Jacob looked at me scowling. _Did she hear any of it?_ He asked looking down at Ezra. I scanned her mind. She was lost in her own little cosy and safe world. I wanted her to stay there. I shook my head at Jacob as I saw something dangerously familiar happen.

Tanya walked over to Ezra and grabbed her arm. We all tensed. Ezra snapped out of her dreamland. "Esmeralda?" Tanya said quietly. "Sorry to interrupt, but can you hear that?"

Jacob was trying to stop himself from feeling jealous as Ezra stepped back from him. "They're just the other werewolves." Esmeralda said softly, not really thinking about it. She stepped away from Jacob like Cinderella stepping away from her Prince as she realised midnight was near. Slow at first and the faster until she bolted to Emmett's side, knocking into him.

"It's time." she whispered to him. Emmett nodded dashing to the kitchen. His work was fast. The room smelt like smoke within seconds. I could sense everyone approaching. "Fire!" Alice called out. Carlisle and Esme instantly directed the crowds away from the kitchen, out the front.

_Fifteen minutes Edward._ Ezra thought. Jacob, Seth and Leah ran outside and stripped as not to damage their clothes. All of them thought the same thing about how annoying clothes were as they transformed.

"Bella, go outside, keep everyone out of the house." I whispered to her kissing her forehead. "We'll be fine."

The place had been evacuated safely.

Quil and Embry both heard Jacob in their heads, telling them not to transform back into humans just yet. That more, dangerous vampires were coming.

I had told the Irish and Denali coven to try and get as far as possible when this happened. Both knew exactly why of course. I had to warn them. They were all family.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Ezra, Alice and I all looked at each other before heading outside. We all saw the fire raging in the kitchen. The five wolves were lined up outside, in a low crouching position and growling each of the sensing the danger approaching. The fire light flickered menacingly on our side as each of us took up a position along side the werewolves.

It took me a second to realise we were flanked like we were in war, Jacob, somehow, in lead. I was to his left, Ezra, his right. She had the Beta position. It disturbed me slightly. Going back from Ezra, we were in triangle formation, was Leah, Rosalie, Embry and Emmett. On my side of the triangle, it was myself, Seth, Alice, Quil and Jasper. We'd become the perfect little army.

Then they came into our sights. Jane and Alec in their ashen coats with Santiago and Demetri alongside them. The paused, Jane and Alec out front, Demetri and Santiago across from us. "Good evening." I said curtly.

"Santiago." Jane said without acknowledging my greeting, her little childish voice sending shivers down Seth's spin. "Can you see her?" Santiago shook his head. "Smell her?" he shook his head. "Hear her?" one more time the big Spanish brute shook his head. Then Jane's looked to me. "Good evening Edward."

"A little delayed." I muttered.

"You are all dressed formally… and you have guests…" she looked around to the werewolves. "I presume your wedding is going according to plan."

"Well not exactly." I frowned. "I mean, I don't think we have spare seats for you."

"We're not here for the wedding Edward. We're here to find out what Esmerald has done to Santiago."

"Nothing. It's not my fault he's blind, deaf and dumb." Ezra growled.

Jane raised her eyebrow. "Also, you are harbouring a criminal. She was a prisoner of the Volturi. And a dangerous one at that."

"I beg to differ." I raised an eyebrow. "She cannot hurt a fly."

"Flies are my friend." Ezra said cutely.

I threw her a look as Jacob crouched lower, ready to attack. _Ten minutes…_ Ezra thought.

"How about I make a deal?" I asked. "We keep Esmeralda and Santiago gets his sight back."

Ezra looked at me, fear pouring from her as I said it. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob growled at me in unison.

"Your… friends don't seem to agree with you there Edward." Jane smiled. "And I am not one to make decisions on behalf of the Volturi."

"Yet you come here on your own accord to hunt and convict an innocent girl." I tilt my head to the side. "Now how is that not making decisions on their behalf?"

Jane froze before looking to her brother. A white mist rose from out of no where and spun its way around us. We all froze as it made its way slowly and carefully towards us. Esmeralda started shaking. I could see this was bringing back up a memory for her she did not wish to relive.

"Alec, Jane, what I did to Santiago is irreversible." she cowered. None of us had seen her like this before. "If he can't hear me I can't use my powers on him."

Demetri had been unusually quiet this whole time. He stared at the mist without saying a word. "You should've thought about that before Esmeralda." Jane said.

"I know but I don't want you to hurt my family." she said quickly. I heard her thought the second before she said it. "So I'll come willingly to Volterra with you."

Ten heads snapped in her direction. "Too late to ask for sympathies Esmeralda." Alec frowned, his mist still gaining on us. "We'll have to see to what needs to be done."

"So do I." Ezra growled leaping forward, head first into the mist. Before she landed in the white frothy sea of air she thought of one name. "I command you, Jane and Alec, to leave here and take Demetri and Santiago with you. I command you to leave and never look back. I command you to never hear my name again. If someone says Esmeralda, Sapphira, Rubius or Ezra to you, you shall ignore them completely. I command you to forget I ever said these commands however you will not forget to follow them. I command you to leave now!" her voice boomed through out the forest. Jane and Alec turned around, leaving at once at break neck speed.

Santiago looked as confused as ever as he looked around not knowing what was happening. "Jane, Alec, wait up!" he said chasing after them.

Demetri stayed watching Ezra for a minute or two. He didn't stop looking at her for a minute. "Then ithela na kamo kati pu then eprepe." He said quietly, just enough for us to hear though. "Then ime sinithizmenos safto. Ine parakseno. Lipame para poli. Ise mi agapi mu. Ise mi kukla mu. Sagha po."

Greek was not one of the languages I am fluent in. It was never really needed. Ezra kept all her thoughts in Greek so I couldn't make sense of it and no one else knew what he was saying apart from Rose and her sketchy knowledge of the language.

_Something about not meaning to be wrong. Then something's strange… he's sorry… Then they mention a doll and the last thing is I love you._

He turned around to leave and Ezra looked at him longingly for a moment. "Isaste psihula mu. Isaste mi agapi mu." He froze in his spot.

_That I don't know…_

Demetri paused as Ezra debated in her mind what to do. Before any of us could stop her she ran into the white mist. The mist that rendered you immobile. "Ezra!" as she stepped into it, it disappeared but not quickly enough. She fell to the ground, loosing all her senses. When I tried to look into her mind I realised quickly that she was trying to see, trying to smell, trying to hear, trying to feel… but she couldn't. Demetri turned around but couldn't do anything. The loud sounds of fire truck sirens reach our ears as we, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Seth and I, ran to her side. Jacob got their first. He licked her hand and tried to wake her up. Jacob he dipped his head under Ezra's arm so it was placed on his back and started to lick her hand.

"Jasper…" I whispered. "Try to wake her up."

"I am." he growled. There was pure frustration in his voice. _Ed, it's not the same. He's killed her senses for real this time. _He was right. When I went to see what was happening in Esmeralda's mind I found nothing but a pitch black pounding.

Jacob kept licking her hand and I instantly remembered her vision. Jacob was whining as if he was in pain as he kept licking Ezra's hand, trying to wake her from her 'slumber'. "It's okay… she'll be getting her senses back soon." I said.

The fire trucks had arrived and were dosing out the fire. It was pretty well contained. Emmett had lit in inside a garbage pin which he'd dragged inside the house for obvious purposes.

Emmett kneeled down and picked Ezra up running her back inside. If anyone asked, she breathed in too much smoke. Alice and Jasper went to work on erasing all traces of said smoke with Rosalie's help. I went to find Bella whilst the wolves got turned back into humans.

When I reached Bella I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Is it okay?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "Ezra inhaled too much smoke when trying to get out." I said over some peoples heads to Carlisle. "She's lying down upstairs but she's coming around. It was really Alec's fault for not turning off the stove. But it's okay. We can all go back in and continue.

Jasper calmed everyone and gave them happy and joyous feelings as well as making them more energetic so the party could continue. The living room no longer smelt of smoke. The fire fighters gave us the all clear saying we shouldn't have freaked out. The fire was well contained. I shook my head and laughed saying sorry. Esme told them we'll buy a fire hydrant as soon as we can. We were superb actors.

The part was back in full swing with the Denali and the Irish coming back when we called. However, Kate was missing as well as Carlisle, Rosalie and Jacob. I guessed where they were.

Bella and I continued the wedding celebrations acting as though nothing had happened.


	10. Talking out at the rock

Jacob POV

_Hello… this plot bunny just keeps leaping around in my head!! LoL… things may seem a bit disjointed at points but trust me, this all works out marvellously… Keep reviewing please… I really want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter but, I'm a sucker so you can probably take advantage of me on that one. Thanks LingeringLuminosity and winchesterxgirl. Your reviews a greatly appreciated. _

**Jacob POV**

The doc came in and told me the misty crap would be wearing off soon (Not in so many words). Stupid imprinting. I didn't want to leave her side. If I did I felt like a magnet was trying to pull me back. But I thought I should.

Argh, crap. Quil, Seth, Leah and Embry all now knew about me imprinting. It was the first thing on my mind when I phased. This was embarrassing. She's a vampire but…

I sat on the edge of her bed. Rosalie was staring at her from the corner of the room. I tried to slip my hand into her but Rosalie caught sight of me. "Touch her and you'll be dismembered before you can say sorry."

Some other vampire chick was in here before distracting Rose as I watched _her_. Now that… Kath? Kate? Katerina? I don't know… now that the vampire Blondie 2 was gone, Rosalie noticed me inching towards her.

"Rosalie." I groaned. "Edward?"

"He whispered to Bella. I heard the whispers." Rosalie frowned. "If you think you have a chance I suggest you think again. None of us would let you date her."

"Yeah well my pack ain't to happy about it either." I mumbled under my breath but I knew she could hear. Rosalie crossed the room and sat beside Ezra. She twitched. "That good?"

"Means she regaining her senses." she explained. "This is frustrating."

"I've never seen you care about anyone but yourself and Emmett, Blondie. What's the change?" I raised my eyebrow wondering.

Rosalie shot me a glare and ignored the 'Blondie' mention. "I do care about others. You're just too blind to see it."

"I can see just as well as you can and you know it." I retorted. "Now care to explain?"

"No."

"Then I'll just assume you're madly in love with her." I waited.

"Assume what you want dog but you'd never understand." Rosalie took Ezra's hand into her own. "Esmeralda is special… in more ways than one. The crazy ways and the nice ways. She was Emmett and my best friend before she was turned. I met her before Emmett did. When she was younger. She came to Rochester, where I grew up, when she was four and a bit. I was five turning six. Innocent days. Neither of us have changed much in personality since then. It was her, I and another friend of mine, Vera. My parents didn't like me hanging around her, the strange little gypsy girl, but I didn't care and I always got what I wanted. Strangely enough, what I wanted was to hang out with her. She left only two years after she came. But in those two years we had the most fun I had ever had. When she left I did kick up quite a bit of dust but she gave me her bracelet and told me, she'd come back one day to get it." Rosalie played with a bracelet she was wearing. "She did. And she always has. She's a good friend."

Ezra twitched again, this time her hand lifting and placing it on Rosalie's leg. Rosalie smiled. "I'm here Ezra. Come back. I'll give you your bracelet this time."

A groaning noise was heard from Ezra's throat as if she was trying to speak. Her eyes opened and darted around as she saw again. "You never give me my bracelet back." she groaned.

Rosalie shrugged. "It looks better on me."

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey yourself there." she got up and groaned. "I hate them."

"Demetri sure doesn't hate you." Rosalie smirked.

Ezra shook her head. "Yes he does. He just doesn't know it."

Rosalie's smirk grew bigger. "Yeah right."

"You can go tell you hubby and the rest I'm fine now." Ezra smiled. Rosalie looked like she wasn't going to leave but Ezra nudged her. "Go."

Rosalie kissed Ezra's forehead before gliding out of the room. Ezra's hair fell around her as she stood up. I stared at her and maybe it was a little too long because she ended up looking at me funny. "What?" she laughed and I almost fainted. Jeez, how girly is that? "Do I have something on my face?"

"No! You look fine." I slapped a grin on my face. "You feeling better?"

"Much. I hate not having my senses." Ezra tilted her head to the side and looked at me. The room had grown quiet except for the sound of music making its way up the staircase. "Why do I feel different with you?"

I swallowed and shrugged. "I don't know." I then felt how awkward it was, just us two being alone. "Do you want to go back down? I'm sure they're looking for you?"

"Not really." she sighed. "I'm going to get asked questions about Demetri, especially by Emmet." Actually, I think Emmett's more interested in beating the living daylights out of me. One more reason to leave.

"What'd he say to you?" I asked.

Ezra didn't answer straight away. She pursed her lips and frowned. "If I tell you, do you swear not to tell anyone?"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand. "Out of hearing distance." Ezra dragged me to the window and opened it up.

She was about to leap when I caught her arm. "Are you going to be okay to jump?"

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "I'm a vampire."

Well there was that but… I looped my arms around her and lifted her bridal style and jumped from the window before she could object. I ran far into the dark forest under the pale moonlight and only stopped when I found a suitable place to sit. It was a massive boulder. I grinned, running up it and sitting on the top before placing her down next to me with ease.

"You always act so macho?" she smirked.

I shrugged. "It's no act. It just comes naturally."

"Nice." She looked around the forest. "Do you take all girls you know to fancy places like this?"

"Yeah." I leaned back on the rock. "This is the highlight of all my dates."

"It's cool." Esmeralda said shaking her head. She had the prettiest hair. It was long, silky and dark brown. In the moonlight her blue streak glittered slightly. It matched her dress exactly. Her lips were large and round and red! I'd never seen redder lips in my life. But she was a vampire. What kind of vampire had red lips?

She breathed in and out like a normal human and leaned on me. It was ice cold but nice. "Demetri and I used to be lovers…"

"What?" I scoffed. "He looks like he could be you dad!" Well, if he had had a kid at fifteen.

"He could be." she shrugged. "We met in Greece in the sixties. We were in love. But we couldn't be. I refused to join the Volturi to be with him and he refused to quit to be with me. But we were very much in love."

"Doesn't being in love mean tossing all rules aside and being with each other?" I said running my hand through her hair.

"We did." she whispered quietly. "However he didn't like the taste of animals and I refuse to eat humans. Demetri and I met up every day for a long time while I was living in Italy. Then, in 1974, I decided to leave Italy because it was becoming suspicious. I'd looked fifteen for almost ten years. I left but he followed. We'd meet up every month at least once when he'd leave Italy for 'excursions'. It was too good. We both got to stay on our sides of the vampire world but got to see each other on, sometimes, a weekly basis." She then sighed and her voice became sad. "Then he disappeared for two years. Two long years. I got letters but it was still hard. I loved him."

Esmeralda looked up to the sky and her eyes glittered, the silver full moon making her body glow. "He called me and we agreed to meet up for New Years in Greece. Greece has always been our first loves. I loved the architecture and the history, the music and the art. He loved the people, for the obvious reasons. When we did meet up…" her voice hesitated and her eyes dulled. "I found out it was a trap. He betrayed me. The Volturi didn't know I had powers until he sold me out. In Greece they kidnapped me and…" she trailed off. She had pulled away from me slightly, leaving my skin feeling too hot. It didn't feel right.

Esmeralda looked at me and chuckled. "But you wanted to know what he said… not the whole story, right?"

I shook my head. "I don't mind."

"You really are sweet." she reached out and stroked my face with her hand. "Exactly what he said?" she stroked my face again. "Then ithela na kamo kati pu then eprepe. I didn't mean to do anything wrong. Then ime sinithizmenos safto. Ine parakseno. I'm not used to this. It's strange. Lipame para poli. I am extremely sorry." she kept her hand on my face, tracing my jaw line or simply putting a cooling pressure on the swelling and redness which was still there. "Then he said… Ise mi agapi mu. You are my love. Ise mi kukla mu. You are my doll. Sagha po." Ezra tilted her head to the side.

"I love you." we said together.

"You know Greek." she smirked.

"No… I just read a blog once about how to say I love you in all these different languages." I chuckled, reaching my hand and pushing some hair off my face. "What'd you say back to him?"

Ezra turned back around so she was leaning on me again. "I said, you _were_ my soul. You _were_ my love."

"And then… if you hadn't been 'mystified'…" She laughed as I said it… "What were going to do?"

Esmeralda shrugged. "I don't know… I wasn't going to kiss him or anything. I just wanted to end it properly. I'm over him. After he hurt me… I just couldn't stand to love him anymore."

I bit my lip and smiled cunningly. "Do you want to kiss someone?"

"Who?" she scoffed.

I turned her head around and placed it centimetres from mine. Well this could be a make or break move but… eh. "Me." I had a large grin on my face.

Ezra moved her head to stare into my dark eyes as I stared into her honey amber ones. Her eyes flickered for the briefest moment to my lips. "Why do I feel different with you?" she repeated her question from before.

"Because…" I whispered. "You know that I'll never leave your side."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, tonight, I became the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with." I bent down and kissed her softly. I could feel her lips moving against mine as she did nothing to stop me. Her hands moved up my chest and I pulled her back down with me so I was lying on the rock and she was lying on top of me. She broke the kiss off, her locks dropping down to lay on either side of my head.

"Is this right?" she whispered. "We're two different species."

"We're just humans." I whispered back.

Ezra laughed at this. "I haven't been human for years and you're most definitely not human anymore."

"Okay then… how about, we both started out as humans?" I replied, lifting my hand to touch her cheek. I couldn't believe how quickly my whole view of the world had changed just because of one look.

"It sounds like evolution."

"More like, revolution."

Ezra smiled. "Ooo. Mutiny. Now that I can deal with." she leaned back down, kissing me again, running her hands over my chest. I just held her onto her, moving my hands up and down her back. After what seemed like eternity she broke it off again, this time to let me breathe as I was slowly suffocating, even though I didn't mind.

"I think we should stop."

"No…" I groaned. "I don't mind if I die if it means being suffocated by your lips."

Ezra laughed again. "No… we continue that later. It's just because, Emmett and Jasper just left the house. They're looking for me."

I sighed sitting up. She sat on my lap however she was still facing me. Her legs were wrapped around my torso. Her sparkly blue dress glittered and the large skirt part covered both her and my legs. "Can you run me back home?"

I smiled. "Yeah." I couldn't refuse her, even if I wanted to. I readjusted her so she was back in my arms and I ran her back her.

She buried her face into my chest. "You know what Jacob. You don't smell _that_ bad… kind of like… like the woods after a fire. It stings your nose but you like it _because_ it stings your nose."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you're not that bad for a leech either." I inhaled the smell. It was hard to stand but for some reason I did. "You're like… I inhaled a jar of maple syrup and sugar." We both laughed. "And then I possibly ate it…"

"Well you did… kind of." she buried her face deeper into my chest. I had a feeling that if she could blush… Ezra would be doing so right now.

_By the way, the dresses they wear are on my main page… Review!!_


	11. First Date might be the last

Okay so if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, you're going to either kill me or be pretty upset… Bella and Edward on honeymoon is

_Okay so if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, you're going to either kill me or be pretty upset… Bella and Edward on honeymoon is exactly the same. To the tee… I might write from Edward's POV bout the sex… I mean, who doesn't want to do that? I'm still wondering why he bit the pillow. Maybe I'll write about that… But pretty much, I'm not going to write too much on that. Sorry to those people who want more BxE… I SWEAR!! It's coming… Just not yet. This is kind of split into my own little 3 parts… there's the first part (From the beginning to the end of last chapter) where you find out Ezra's back story and why I included her (Duh! Jacob!!) The second part (from now until I say so) where you find out a little more of the dark side of the wolf pack (Sam, Jared and Paul mainly… I never really liked them) and how everyone goes about excepting Jacob/Ezra… and then the last part… I'll tell you about that later but it kinda follows the book… kind of… But there is more Bella/Edward in there… Why? Because Edward made a 180__º turn from being overbearing and protective 24/7 to realising Bella can take care of herself if need be… _

_So on with the story so I can please those BxE shippers…_

**Jasper POV**

It was early in the morning. Still dark but not as dark as usual. Edward and Bella had left hours ago. The guests had left not soon after. We had all cleaned up as quickly as we could and the house looked pretty normal.

I was holding Alice as she laid down on top of me. "Last night was fun." she grinned. "Except the whole Volturi part… that… not so fun."

I disregarded the last part and smiled at her. "You looked beautiful."

"Is that all you noticed?" she laughed.

I leaned up and kissed her. "That's all I ever notice."

"What about your sister and Jacob?" Alice rolled over so she was next to me and propped herself up onto her arm. "You noticed that. You noticed that before me."

"I recognised the emotions." I shrugged. "When I briefly met Emily, Sam's imprint, I felt the same thing I felt when Ezra met Jacob."

She swotted my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" I grinned. "You would've told someone."

Alice's jaw dropped. "What? I am the best secret keeper ever!"

"Liar." I said teasingly.

"I'm a vampire for crying out loud Jasper!" she frowned. "The rest of the world doesn't know about us now do they?"

"They kind of do know about our existence Alice and I've got my suspicions about your involvement in some of those legends." I grinned as she swotted my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on! You would've told Emmett and Edward straight away and don't lie. You and I both know you would've." I smirked. "Besides… It's fun being the psychic for once."

"Evil…" Alice whispered before leaning over to me and kissing me. "Hmmm… I wonder how long until…"

"Esmeralda!" Emmett's voice boomed across the house.

"Emmett realises." Alice grinned getting out of bed.

I frowned. "Realises what?"

"Esmeralda's not home." Alice got on her toes and looked out the window. Our bedroom window faced the front of the house. "Her car is gone too."

"And Jacob's motorbike is still here." I stepped behind her.

"But fancy that." she grinned. "Jacob's not."

We both laughed as I wrapped my hand around her waist and leaned on her, thinking.

Emmett was storming around outside. His eyes then darted to the window where Alice and I stood. We both laughed before ducking out of sight. "I swear…" I heard him yell. "If she's with that wolf…"

**Jacob POV**

"This is an awesome car." I yelled out into the wind. We were flying through the streets in Esmeralda's blue with white striped Dodge Viper SRT10 Coup. Six speed manual. 0-60 in 3.4 seconds.

I was driving. It was awesome.

"Christmas present last year." Ezra smirked leaning back into the seat. "Now where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." I grinned. "I could stay in this car for a while, but it's totally up to you."

"You're the one who's gotta eat." My stomach growled at that moment in agreement with her.

She snickered as I thought. "Alright, I got an idea of where we can go." I pulled out my mobile from my back pocket of my jeans. I don't agree with talking on the phone and driving with humans but I am a supernatural being who has faster reflexes that most.

I dialled a pizza place and ordered four pizzas, two large cokes and a family sized bottle of water, pick up order. Yeah, I could eat all of that by myself. We drove to the pizza place not saying a word. However it didn't miss my attention when she slipped her tinnie tiny hand into my massive one. That was nice.

I dashed out the car and grabbed the pizzas before placing them in the back seat and continued to drive.

"Pizza? For breakfast?"

"Hey, they're open for breakfast." I shrugged. "So why can't I have it for breakfast?"

"True. I should talk to management." There was a long pause and we sat in silence for a few moments. "Should I trust you?" Ezra asked looking at me and battering her eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "With your life."

"That could go two ways." she looked out her window. We'd put the roof up so the pizzas didn't get cold.

I grabbed the side of her face and made her look at me. I gave her my most serious look. "I'm a good guy. I swear I'd never hurt you. Intentionally or otherwise. I couldn't, I don't think."

"Yet again, this makes me wonder where this new devotion for vampires comes from." she pursed her lips.

"I'll tell you when we get there." I smiled softly squeezing her hand which had yet again found its way into mine.

I took her to the Quileute border and pulled up my car on the side of the road. She looked at me oddly as I stepped out of the car. Ezra followed me as though she knew she was supposed to. I made her stand about five meters away from me as I stepped just on the border. "Ephraim Black, sixty or so years ago, stood her with Carlisle Cullen and made a treaty that the Cullen Vampires wouldn't pass here and invade our land."

I waited and she tilted her head to the side. "Okay… I don't get it."

"Well… none of you vampires can come onto the land or the treaty is broken and we have full right to kill you." I nodded. Her face fell. "Something that I can do, which is pretty cool, is null the treaty even though I'm not the Alpha of the pack. It's because my great-grandfather was the one who created the treaty and I'm supposed to be Alpha because Ephraim was…" I smiled goofily. "Blood is very important to werewolves."

"It's pretty important to vampires too." she smirked back.

"True… Anyways, the point of pulling up right here…" I cleared my throat. "I, Jacob Black, allow you, Esmeralda Sapphira Rubius Cullen, to come onto the treaty land with your friends… friends only though. That is Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, the Doc, Esme, Bella, when she's turned and Edward." I winked at her. "But we both know he's not really welcome."

Esmeralda smiled as she closed the distance between us and linked her hand in mine. "Can you tell me now why I became your vampiric exception?" she batted her eyes at me, her hair falling innocently over her face.

Argh! I couldn't refuse her. Imprinting sucked because every part of me wanted to give her what she wanted but another part of me wanted to wait. I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her smile and kiss back. She let go of my hands and looped them around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around so we swapped sides. I broke off the kiss.

"Now you're on my turf."

"Ooo…" she smirked. "Dangerous."

"You're perfectly safe with me." I kissed her again. It went for a while and my stomach growled again. It was hungry and could smell the pizza cooling in the car.

Ezra chuckled into my mouth but wasn't going to let me go. "Have it your way." I whispered. I bent down and lifted her the way I had picked her up last night. We never broke the kiss as I sat in the drivers seat and she sat on my lap. Carefully, she manoeuvred herself so she was sitting in the passengers side. After kissing like that for another two minutes I broke of the kiss.

"I've got to drive." I panted.

"And breathe." she smirked back.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah… that too." I started up the car and drove back onto the road.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll breathe too." Ezra started breathing in and out deeply.

I laughed as I drove up to the cliff. "No need to do that."

"Aw… And I was just getting used to it again."

I drove to the place where Bella had jumped of the cliff and pulled the car up. "Here we are." I said pulling the clutch up.

"Where are we?"

"Just on the reserve." I shrugged. "Come on." I got out of the car and took out the pizzas. Ezra got out and looked around before following me up hill. I got to a small picnic table and laid all the pizza out on the table. "Now, I eat."

"Cool. And I do what exactly?" Ezra sat across from me.

"I heard you could stomach human food. Prove it." I started to dig in.

Ezra sighed. "You got no Hawaiian. That's my favourite pizza."

"Oh… sorry." I said mouth half full.

She shrugged. "It's pretty selfish if I eat. I mean, it tastes good and all but I have no reason to."

"Yeah you do. To keep up pretences. I'm saying I'm a human and you're saying you're a human. Humans eat." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of pepperoni. She chewed it and swallowed. "Happy?"

"I always am." I swallowed whatever was in my mouth.

She puckered her lips as she stared at the pizza. "I'm just going to gag this back up later you know."

"What?" I was a little slow on the intake. I had no idea why she'd have to throw it up.

"The downside to me enjoying food is that I can't absorb it. Unlike you and humans, I can't digest food. Well I can… but like chewing gum it takes years. Funnily enough it's the only thing vampires do in an immensely slow period of time. If I hadn't choked most of my food back up, I'd still have things rotting in there from the forties. So, every once in a while, to save my dead stomach from trouble and from ruining my breath, I spew up whatever I have in my mouth."

"That's a little gross." I frowned.

"Sorry." she shrugged, still staring at the pizza. "It's just the truth."

I looked at the pizza. "So to keep your passion of food, you make yourself spew every now and then."

"Pretty much…" Ezra pushed out her bottom lip as if she was thinking. "But I really enjoy the taste of food." she bit into the pizza again and swallowed. "Did you get coke?"

I passed her one of the large bottles. Ezra frowned as she touched it. "It's warm." she placed the bottle between her hands for a few seconds. I watched as she waited. "Colder… colder… colder…" then she smiled. "About to freeze." Ezra stuck the bottle out as if wanting me to approve. I laughed lightly as I touched the ice cold bottle.

"Portable freezer." I smirked. "Nice."

Ezra opened the bottle and poured some coke in her mouth. "I really do feel odd when I eat and drink. And extremely upset too. I mean, I eat this food when I don't need it. I'm sure there is a child only praying for a small portion of the amount of food I've wasted over the last quarter of a century."

I tilted my head to the side. "Bella told me that you go around America helping people. How do you help them?"

"Oh…" she bit her lip. "I help future vampires. Try to convince them vegetarian is better. I befriend them whilst they're human. Gain their full trust." Ezra chuckled as she remembered something. "Once I was dealing with this extremely untrusting teacher. So I posed as a student at his school, seduced him and made him listen to me." As she chuckled I felt myself tearing up inside. I wanted to know exactly how she'd 'seduced' him. "Then I wait until they're turned and help them through that if their… Sire or creator leaves them. If they sire or creator stays with them… well I don't always split. I usually go and talk to them. Sometimes I convince them to stay away from their blood thirsty savage creators and join in the vegetarian way. I like what I do. I once stopped a full bodied savage human killer from making the largest mistake of his life. He was hunting people down and killing them because in some twisted way he believed what he was doing was right. Because he was only taking out the bad guys."

"What's so bad about that?" I asked frowning. Esmeralda was still munching on the same slice I was onto my second box.

She paused for a moment and tilted her head to the side. "It's like me saying that because I have the power to, I tell someone what is right and what is wrong and force them to do the right thing."

"Yet again, I don't see the problem."

Ezra tilted her head to the other side and kept thinking. "A man breaks into your house. He steals all your money. What do you do?"

"Call the cops. Track him down." I shrugged. "I don't know."

"A man breaks into your house and steals your food for his family to eat. What do you do?"

I frowned, not understanding where this was going. "Um… I don't know. It's food. I guess I let him have it if that's all he took."

"A man breaks into your house and steals your money to buy food for his family to eat." she raised her eyebrow. "What do you do?"

I instantly realised. "I let him have the money."

"That's what I convinced this… guy to do. I simply told him that he couldn't punish all the wrong doers. Some of them, I fully agreed should've died painful deaths. But some of them he would kill simply because he found the man, who stole the money, to buy to the food, to feed his kids. But he couldn't decide who got what punishment. He wasn't God."

"You still talk to this vampire?" I asked.

Esmeralda smirked. "Yeah, I saw him recently."

"Is he still merciless?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "But he doesn't kill. He just gets _very_ pissy when he doesn't get his way."

We kept chatting about ourselves. Well actually, I kept forcing the topic away from me and made her tell me all about her as we ate. Me, scoffing down the food and her, daintily eating the same slice of pizza.

I found out that she was born on October 12th 1916 in Bulgaria with her twin brother Danior. Her parents were Romani Gypsies who became refugees when World War One broke out. She was one years old when she went to America. She was already supernatural before she became a vampire because her family had some sort of powers. Her twin could control the way people thought and acted, a gift she received when he died. Her mother did both. She saw the future and could control minds. Her other brothers, like her father, had no gifts but were good at deceiving people. Her mother knew from when she was born that Ezra was going to be a vampire so took her family around America to meet each of the Cullen's once.

She met Edward in 1917 when they first moved to America. She doesn't remember him but he apparently remembers her. His family took her and brothers in while their parents tried to find jobs. Edwards family were apparently very giving. She left their care not so much as three months after they met when Edwards family all came down with the Spanish Flu.

She told me about how she was at Alice's fake funeral but she didn't know it was Alice until a year ago. That was simply because at the funeral the person buried was Mary Alice Brandon… She never put two and two together. But she was friends with Alice's sister, Cynthia who was only a few years older than her.

Once we were finished with the pizza, I threw the boxes out and we went for a walk. I took her to the top of the cliff and sat on the edge, pulling her tightly around me. "So what about you?" Ezra asked me. "I've told you all of this about myself but you've said nothing but push the topic away."

"Nothing to say really." I shrugged. "I'm a werewolf, I live in La Push, I got two sisters and a Dad and my best friends are Embry, Quil and Bella."

"What about Seth and Leah and the rest of the pack?" Ezra smiled. "And your mother?"

I looked out to the ocean and skyline before picking up a rock and throwing it out. "Seth's like my little brother. So yeah, he's like my best friend but…"

"Annoying little brother." Ezra nodded. "I get it."

"Leah annoys the crap out of me… more than Seth. She's always on a downer. But she's alright I guess. I don't know. I don't think she counts me as a friend. I like her though, despite all that, and I've saved her life."

"True hero." she grinned nudging me.

"Yeah." I grinned back. "Finally, someone sees it my way." We both laughed. "The rest of the pack is cool. They're my friends. There's Jared and Paul. They were the first to turn after Sam. Jared's alright. He's a bit quiet. I'm thinking about killing Paul. He's dating my sister and now thinks he can hang out at my house all the time." I rolled my eyes just thinking about him. "He's also really aggressive. Well, was. Not since he started dating Rachel. But still, aggressive. Sam's our leader. We all look up to him but… It can be annoying when he orders us around especially if it's something we really don't want to do. But we have to listen to him. Collin and Brady are still learning how to be wolves. I feel a little sorry for them. They're only thirteen."

I picked up another rock and threw it out into the ocean, hoping she'd forgotten the other part.

"And your mother?" Well I guess she hadn't.

I sighed. "I don't remember my mother really. She died when I was pretty young."

"Oh." she looked down her hair falling over her face and hiding it from me. "Sorry."

"No…" I bit my lip. "My mum was amazing, from the stuff I remember. I was about six when she died. Cancer. From what I could remember when she was healthy, it was that she was always happy and energetic." I laughed lightly. "I don't even remember what colour her eyes were."

Ezra looked very uncomfortable. "If it makes you feel any better, some of my human memories are so…" she was trying to find the right words. "Bad. I don't _want _to remember what my mother looks like."

"Jasper?" I asked.

Ezra pulled her legs up from over the edge of the cliff and wrapped her arms them. "We're talking about you, aren't we?"

"I prefer talking about you. Plus, I've only seventeen years worth of crappy stories. You've got nine decades. We'll finish you first and then work on me." I looked at her seriously and asked again. "So, Jasper?"

Esmeralda looked out to the ocean and pursed her lips. "I'm sometimes scared of him. Only sometimes though. I don't know. He's always trying to make it up to me and I fully know that he's sorry. I know that really wasn't him. He's such a nice person but…" she looked up at me. "Do you swear not to tell anyone?"

I nodded and she continued. "Sometimes… when I'm relaxing or trying to push everything out of my mind just to rest, not that vampires need it, I picture it in my head. My mothers green eyes were stunned, open and staring. They were just staring at me. And… she had similar hair to me. Really similar. It was just hanging all wild and frazzled. It didn't look right. It was horrible. Then Jasper looked to me… his eyes were bright red and he looked so… evil." she placed her chin on her legs. "It scared the hell out of me. There was blood dripping down his chin and… I screamed so he looked at me and for a brief moment I saw sympathy and embarrassment in his eyes." she shivered. "But then there was the evil again and I thought I was dead. But the draw for my mothers blood was stronger and my brother had already pulled me away."

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her. "You don't have to be scared. Not with me around."

She looked up at me. "Are you going to tell me now?"

I sighed knowing exactly what she was talking about. She was persistent, I'll give her that. "Sometimes werewolves, my species, do this thing called imprinting…"

"Like the animals." she joked.

"Exactly." I said seriously.

Her face fell. "Whoa, wait. You mean like, the first person you see you become attached to."

"No… like the first time you see a certain person you become that persons… soul mate." I looked at her face.

"Okay…" she shook her head. "So… imprinting like animals but… to find true love?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Kind of. It doesn't have to be romantic love. I mean, Quil imprinted on a two year old."

"Now that's just weird." she shook her head pushing me away slightly.

But I wouldn't budge. I hugged her again. "Not really. They're soul mates. When Claire needs a babysitter, Quil will be there. When she needs a brother, he'll be there. When she needs a friend, he'll be there. When she needs someone to love her… well he'll always do that. It's not bad at all. I think Claire is lucky. She'll always have Quil while some people have to wait years to find their soul mate."

"But everyone has their own person. And it's kind of two way. I mean… Claire loves Quil just as much as he loves her. And right now it's only brotherly sisterly love."

"What about others in your pack?" Ezra asked. "Have they imprinted?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Sam imprinted on his fiancée, Emily. You can meet her one day. That's why Leah is a pain now. Sam her were dating when he imprinted on Emily."

"Ouch." she flinched.

"Yeah… I think Sam's kind of a bastard because sometimes he rubs it in Leah's face. I mean, Leah's still cut up about it. Anyway, Jared has the girl in his class, Kim. Paul, unfortunately, has my sister. Quil has Claire. And I…" I looked down at her. "Have you."

Understanding crossed Ezra's face. "Which is why you fell instantly out of love with Bella last night." She scoffed. "So you wouldn't be here with me if it wasn't for this whole imprinting thing." she got up and shook her head in disbelief.

My face fell. "Whoa, wait, where are you going?"

"Home." Esmeralda walked back to the picnic table where our jackets were.

I stood up. "Wait a minute." I followed her over to the table. "Why?"

"Because if this whole imprinting thing hadn't happened, you would hate my guts as much as you hate my family."

"Hold up…" I grabbed her and spun her around. "I like your family… except maybe Edward and Rosalie…" I shook my head. "But I like Alice, the Doc and Esme. They're cool with me. Emmett wants to murder me but I respect him for that because I want to murder Paul for imprinting on my sister…"

"Emmett knows!" she squealed. "You told Emmett before me!"

"No!" I defended. "Edward was in my head when I imprinted on you and he told Bella. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice overheard and they told Carlisle and Esme!"

"They all know!" Ezra yelled pulling out of my grasp. "All of them! What about me kissing you? Do they know that?"

"I don't know!" I was yelling too. "Ask them! I didn't tell any of them. I wouldn't. They just found out!"

"And you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me to think about how this might've affected me." she growled. "I knew this was too good to be true." Ezra turned on her heel and started to storm off again.

"Hold it right there." I took her arm again and pulled her once more. "This whole imprinting thing only happened last night when we were dancing. Then the Volturi came. Remember?"

"Of course I remember!" she shouted. "You could've still told me!"

"When? When you were speaking Greek to your boyfriend?" I roared.

Her face got really angry. She lifted her hand up and slapped me across the face. I flinched and looked down to my feet. "Ezra." I mumbled. "I didn't mean it…"

She was already in her car and driving away.

_Can I just say something? Please… I have twenty-eight people alerted to this story. Six people who have favourite-ed it who aren't subscribed and over 2000 hits… Yet I only have sixteen reviews!!_

_CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN?? Or better yet… REVIEW!! Or else I'll do something horrible… I don't know what yet, but you can bet it's horrific…_

_REVIEW!!_


	12. Imprinting's tough

Esmeralda POV

_Sorry for the late update… I've been busy… ONLY TWO REVIEWS… My heart is breaking… But I shall go on. This chapter continues from where the last one left off. _

_LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!! _

_winchesterxgirl, TWiLiGHTtEEN101 and Lola are getting massive love…_

**Esmeralda POV**

I raced out of La Push as fast as I could. I was more hurt than anything else. I could feel my heart more than I had since I died. It felt… it was hurting. My heart couldn't hurt. I was dead. But it was paining me. As if it wanted to beat uncontrollably. I realised I was shaking like I was sobbing. See, this is why being a vampire is so hard. I was bawling my eyes out but not a tear reached them so I didn't really know I was crying. I pulled up to the side of the road and leaned against the steering wheel and kept dry-crying.

I didn't know why I was sobbing over him! Why? I'd known him for what? A week?

_And it's kind of two way. I mean… Claire loves Quil just as much as he loves her._ Oh no… I kept dry sobbing, my breath hitching in my throat as I did so. I could smell him in my car still. The pizza mixed with his scent. That made me cry harder.

No one should feel this. No one should do this. Why me? Haven't I had enough hardships in my life? Why do I now have this burden?

I couldn't stand the car anymore. It smelt too much like him. I all but threw myself out the car and fell onto the ground. I didn't mind. I was just in pain. I then realised where I'd pulled up. The border of the treaty line. I could smell him here too. Was there no escape for me?

I wondered if my whole life was a punishment. First, I had to watch my mother and siblings die. Then I had to kill my father or my brother. I had to work with my mothers murderer and then get by, by myself for a little under a year. In that year I resulted in doing… disgusting and perverted thing and it ended up leading to my death. Carlisle and Edward found me and I had to go through the tortures of being turned. Then I fall in love with the most perfect man in the world who leads me into the most dangerous situation of my life. I get bashed and tortured for years and when I get free I have to hide it from everyone I love. I get followed every waking moment. But I find a friend, a new love interest. Things go well for only one night and then… bang! He likes me because he has to like me because his 'imprinting' told him.

Otherwise, there'd be nothing!

But then again… I was the one who screamed at him. Oh great. Here comes more hurting.

Cars on the highway sped past, not even seeing me.

Then I smelt it. It wasn't as pleasant as Jacob's smell, nor was it as burnt. It was… I didn't really like it. It was too harsh. Too strong. Too… ugh! There was three distinctive smells. All similar but… one of them smelt familiar. I didn't mind that one too much. It was Embry. I could only guess the other two were more of the pack.

I tried to regain my posture but I was crying to hard to do so.

The three werewolves in their brutish forms gathered around me. They hid behind my car and surrounded me. The one I knew was Embry whined when he saw me. I knew he was wondering why I was upset. The other two were growling.

I ignored them, still trying to pull myself together. Embry growled at his two companions and moved closer to me, nudging me softly. I lifted my head and buried it into his shoulder blade, hugging his wolfish form. Embry moved his huge head around so it was against my shoulder in a comforting way.

The other wolves were still regarding me with a defensive stance. They looked like they were communicating with each other but I had no idea what was being said. Embry just sat their and let me cry it out. Well, minus the tears. God I hated that.

When I finally stopped and let go of him I stood up slowly, wiping my nose self consciously even though nothing was there. "Sorry you had to see that." I muttered.

Embry tilted his head to the side questioning. I just shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

The other two wolves, who were much bigger than your average wolf I might add, started growling at me again. I looked to Embry. "Why are they angry with me?" I asked.

Embry looked down to the ground and then to his left. I figured it out pretty quickly. "I'm on your side of the treaty line right?" I sighed. "Sorry, I just left Jacob. He let me come over. Said he could null the treaty or something… I don't know. He let me over."

The bigger wolf crouched down lower and growled. "Hey I'm not lying!" I didn't know exactly what he was saying but I could tell it was along the lines of 'lies!' I didn't like this wolf. He was a dark silvery colour and looked ready to attack.

Embry looked to his two companions and I couldn't tell what he was saying. I sighed and ran an exhausted hand through my hair. I wasn't physically exhausted, just mentally. "Embry I just want to go home…"

The other two shook their wolfish heads and blocked my way out. They were pretty large and I'd need a good run up to jump over them if I was human. I could still go into my car and drive off but I was guessing that wouldn't be the smartest option. "Please, I didn't mean to break your treaty. I was invited here."

Embry sighed and jumped off into the bushes. He reappeared minutes later as a human and dressed in just his jeans that were ripped at the knees, which I'd noticed before was wrapped around his leg. "Are you okay Esmeralda?" he asked me wrapping his arms around me. I nodded leaning into him. He was just as big as Jacob, maybe a little smaller, so I only came up half way to his chest.

Embry looked to the other two. "Jared, Paul, this is Esmeralda. The vampire I told you about." Jared was the brown haired one. The silver wolf was Paul.

The two growled again. "You guys, cool it." Embry put me protectively behind him. He then shot a look back at me. "Ezra, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us to see Sam and Jacob."

I shook my head. "I don't want to see Jacob."

"What happened?" he asked me concerned.

I felt myself about to start sobbing again. Why was I acting like this? "Look I just don't…"

Jared looked to us and started barking. Embry sighed and looked down at me. "Ezra, I'm sorry that we have to make you do this but you're going to have to come with us or else we have every right to attack your family."

I sighed slowly, shuddering. I nodded. "Fine." I turned and got into my car, one leg was still sticking out of it as the wolves barked. "I'm following you." I shouted back at them. "Go! Be good doggies and start running or I swear I'll run over you tails."

Embry's eyes widened. "How about I drive?"

I pushed myself out of the seat and stalked around to the passenger's side. "Fine." I didn't feel like driving anyway. "Come on Embry. Let's go."

We both got into the car and drove in silence away from the wolves that were running through the woods. We were heading back to the main area of La Push. "Have you imprinted?" I asked quietly.

Embry looked at me before looking back to the road. "No I haven't." I nodded. There was a long pause. "But I'd like to."

I looked to him and frowned. "Imprinting is pretty special. I mean, it doesn't happen to everyone. You have to find your soul mate to do it and to find your soul mate can be pretty hard for some. I mean, some people go through their whole lives without finding their other half."

I nodded slowly. "Do the others in the pack know?" I asked quietly. Embry knew exactly what I was talking about.

He paused. "No. Leah, Seth, Quil and I decided to keep it from the others. Its Jake's news, he should break it to the rest of the pack. It's been pretty hard for us though."

"Why?"

"Pack mind. We all share our thoughts when we're in our wolf form." he chuckled. "I've been singing _Panic! at the disco_ to get them out of my head. Jared and Paul especially hate them."

I laughed lightly. "Thanks. I'm not dealing with this very well."

"Neither am I." he coughed. "Can I please open a window?"

I realised he couldn't handle my smell. I'd just turned my nose off a when I entered the car. "Sure."

He pressed the button so his window rolled down. He stuck his head out for a moment gulping some fresh air. "Oh thank God." Embry pulled his head back inside. He smirked. "I don't know how Jacob can stand you."

"You're charming." I smirked leaning against the window. I like Embry. He's alright.

"I'm sorry but it's horrible." he shook his head. "I thought I reeked to you."

"It's called not breathing." I stretched out my neck as he pulled up in front of a house. "Let me guess. The Alpha's house?"

"Call it that and Emily will kill you." Embry grinned as he got out of the car.

I got out and took two steps toward the door when two half naked men jumped out at me. The guys I guessed were Jared and Paul.

"Where are you going leech?" one of them growled at me. "You're breaking our treaty." He grabbed my arm and shoved it behind my back.

"Let go of me mongrel." I growled right back.

"Paul! She's not our prisoner." Embry defended me. So this was Paul out of his wolf form. "Let her go." Embry continued.

"Hey! She broke the treaty…"

"She was on the line…"

"She admitted to being on our lands…"

"We can't prove that!"

"She admitted to it!"

"Hey!" We all looked up at the voice. It was someone new. "What's happening here?"

Paul sneered at Embry one more time before looking back to Sam. I recognised him instantly from the day when Jacob arrived. "We found this bloodsucker on our land."

"I was freaking invited!" I pulled out of his grasps as he pushed me away. I stumbled before regaining my composure.

"Who invited you?" Sam looked me up and down.

"Argh! Why do I have to repeat this." I fixed up my outfit and readjusted my knitted cap. "Jacob said I could come here because he annulled the treaty. He said he could. Okay?"

Sam frowned for a moment. "Come on Sam… we both know that's not…"

Sam raised his hand and tilted his head to me. "What's your name again? Emerald?"

"Close. Esmeralda." I growled shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. "Can I go home now?"

"Jacobs on his way." Jared said. "He just transformed and we heard him. We told him what happened. He should be here any minute."

I groaned. "What are you doing on our lands?" Sam asked again.

"I already told you!" I yelled.

Paul grabbed my arms once again and pulled them behind my back. He pulled me towards him so my back was against his chest and he was growling in my ear. Years of torture and suffering had told me to be submissive and be prepared so it would hurt less. "Tell us the truth because Jakey-boy don't got that kind of power."

"Let. Her. Go." We all looked to the sound of the voice. It was Jacob.

"Jake!" I ignored my natural submissive instinct and pulled against Paul and fell out of his arms again. I ran over to Jacob falling into his outstretched ones which he pulled around me protectively. He didn't look down at me but wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did what I did." I whispered into his chest. "I was just acting stupid… I had no idea what it all meant and I was pissed because…"

Jacob ignored me. "What's happening here?"

"Jake, did you let her onto our land?" Sam asked.

He nodded. "Yes. And?"

Paul growled at this.

"Jacob, you know what the treaty entitles, correct?" Sam continued asking, ignoring Paul.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You know what my last name entitles, correct?"

"Yes I do." Sam nodded. "Why though and who is allowed on our land now that you've voided your great-grandfathers land deal?"

"Her only." he replied. "And whoever she likes to bring."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Jared frowned. "What if she decides to bring all her little dead friends to attack us?"

"I wouldn't do that!" I defended myself but I fell scared against Jacob's chest when Paul growled. He reminded me of the man who had killed me in 1931.

"Let me take her home." Jacob continued. "Then I'll come back and explain."

"Explain now Jacob." Paul frowned. "Or else I'll attack both you and her."

"I'll rip your throat out quicker than you could think about it." Jake snapped at him.

Paul growled for a few seconds before Sam raised his hand. I shivered unexplainably and Jake ran his hand through my hair to calm me and make me feel better. I'm sad to say it worked. "Sam, Jared, Paul… I'd like you to be formally introduced to Ezra. The girl I imprinted on last night. Now I'm going to take her home. When I come back, you can interrogate me. But for now I'm going."

Jacob kept his arm protectively around me and when he passed Embry, I saw them exchange my car keys. Jacob escorted me to the passengers side and waited until I got in. There was perfect silence around us. Jacob shut my door before walking around and getting into his side of the car. He got in and pulled out of the driveway. Four sets of eyes were staring at us.

I looked to Jacob fearfully. He wasn't talking. I couldn't read his emotions. His face wasn't telling any story and it freaked me out every second I looked at it. We kept driving. I think I just screwed up the best relationship I've ever not had. "Look Jacob…" I started to say, looking down to my hands which I played with in my lap.

We were at least ten minutes out of the treaty zone and had gotten there in about a fifth of the time. Jacob pulled up on the side of the road and pulled the parking break up.

I froze. I had no idea what to say or do.

We both just sat there for a moment or two.

He leaned over to me and kissed me with such force and passion that _I _was out of breath. It didn't matter seeing as I don't need to breathe but the effect was still there.

When he broke of the kiss he stared into my eyes. "Never, ever do that again." he whispered, his forehead resting against mine. "Watching you walk away from me with you that upset… and knowing it was my fault…" he shook his head, my forehead still resting on mine. "It was the most painful experience of my life. And trust me, I've have most of the bones in my body broken and re-broken just so they set right."

I closed my eyes and swallowed. "I'm sorry. I really am… I was just angry and confused and… now I think I understand because I felt it too. When I was gone from you, it hurt so much." I stroked his face.

"Great. I already broke my promise." he muttered leaning into my touch. "I thought I wasn't going to hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault." I whispered back. "I won't ever leave you again."

He chuckled lowly. "Yeah right. You're always going to be running from me. Natural instinct. But just remember that next time I won't save you from Paul." I knew he was just joking. He'd always save me.

**Jacob POV**

We had stared at each other for a long time. We'd left La Push at least twenty minutes ago now. We'd just sat there on the side of the road, not saying a word. I watched her close her eyes and breathe in deeply.

"I should go home." Ezra sighed breathing out.

"I know." I whispered back playing with her hair.

But still, neither of us moved. I leaned forward a little bit more and kissed her again, but she pulled back quickly. "What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know." I answered shaking my head. "Right now, just the truth."

"Will you be alright?" She lifted her hand and pressed it against my cheek.

"I'll be fine." I whispered right back to her. Catching her hand in mine, I pressed it against certain parts of my face. One of them was where she hit me. The swelling from the poison ivy had mostly gone down but my face was still stinging from where she slapped me.

"I'm sorry." Ezra said trying to cool down the swelling on my face.

"Stop." I shook my head. "No more saying sorry. I don't want you to say sorry any more. You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't do anything wrong."

She smiled lightly realising there was no arguing with me. "You didn't sleep last night. You should still be resting."

"I'll be fine." I shrugged. "I should really take you home though."

Ezra shrugged. "Home is where the heart is and mine is with you."

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." I laughed.

She laughed too. "I grew up in a cheesy era."

My face softened. "I liked it though." Esmeralda smiled lightly as I said it. I lifted my forehead off hers and started up the car. "Emmett's gonna kill me."

"I'll tell him how you protected me from the big bad wolves." she laughed. "Oh, and remember to thank Embry when you see him. He also saved me from the pack when I was by myself. If it wasn't for him I think Paul was gonna kill me."

I shivered inwardly and growled. "I would've killed him before he got close to you."

"Don't say stuff like that. I'm pretty against violence."

I smirked. "Which is why I'm your other half… your better side."

She laughed. Her hand was back in mine and she leaned across the chair so she was leaning on my shoulder. "Why don't you drop me off here?" Ezra said when we were five minutes away from her house.

"Why?"

"Emmett's waiting."

I smiled and looked down at her. "It's okay. Plus, what would he say if I made you walk?"

Ezra's eyes glazed over as she looked into her vision world. "Very true."

I pulled up into the driveway and saw Emmett standing there with a metal bar in his hand. "You better go quickly." she whispered. "Because I see him lunging out into a dark spot… you're my only dark spot."

"It's okay." I assured her getting out of the car. I walked around to her side to help her out but Emmett beat me to it.

"Stay away dog." he growled.

I shook my head. "Come on Emmett. Don't be like that."

"Emmett." Ezra touched his shoulder lightly. "Go inside and stay still until I say so." Her voice had that hypnotizing edge to it. "I'll be fine."

Emmett floated away without a second thought. "Mind control?" I asked.

"I usually forget I can do it because I don't actually enjoy using it. It feels weird messing with other peoples heads. I get a glimpse into their mind and then I mess around with it." she shrugged. "It's something like mushing their brain up… well that's what it feels like."

"You shouldn't have told me that." I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her mid-section. "Now they're going to read my thoughts and know you don't like using your powers. It could become a weakness."

Ezra flinched. "Do you think they'd attack me?"

I shook my head anger filling me up. They had scared her. "It's against our packs law to attack an imprint, no matter who they are. Anyways, I better go. They're waiting for me."

"Don't loose your temper." she whispered. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't." I leant down and kissed her. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"You need your sleep." Ezra smiled sadly lightly stroking my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll catch up on my sleep later. Say you'll come out with me tonight."

"I got an idea." Ezra grinned. "Why don't I take you out tonight?"

"Where to?"

"Can't tell." she shook her head. "But I can tell you what to wear."

"Oh no… your like Alice aren't you?" I laughed as she hit my arm.

"If you want I'll get her to dress you."

"Oh lord please no." I laughed harder.

"I heard that." Alice called out from somewhere upstairs.

We both ignored her. Ezra's smiled widened. "Jeans and a nice shirt. You probably don't need a jacket."

"I've camped up in the snow half naked." I grinned foolishly.

"Well that's certainly nice to know." she chuckled. "Tonight then. Come by at seven to pick me up." She got on her toes, reached out for my shoulders, pulled herself up and kissed me. It was kind of funny how short she was compared to me. She barely made it to my chest.

"Ezra? What's wrong with Emmett?" Rosalie called from inside.

"See you." Ezra chuckled as she headed inside.

I grinned again like a fool and walked over to my motorbike before revving it up and speeding out of there.

_Tell me what you're thinking… :D_


	13. Two different reactions

I'm sorry… I had to chuck the pillows in somewhere

_I'm sorry… I had to chuck the pillows in somewhere. I just don't understand why he bit the pillows! I just cack myself laughing every time I read the pillows so I must try to understand it… Here is my inner Edward coming out._

_On the honeymoon after _THE PILLOW INCIDENT_!! Yes people, it is now an incident… I just never ever understood this point of the book and I don't think Edward does either…_

**Edward POV**

Bella was drifting softly to sleep in my arms. She was exhausted. Sound asleep. Lost in her own little world and dreaming about me by the sounds of her whispers.

Me? Well I had just experienced the best kind of feeling in the world. I should've been in eternal bliss. But no… what was I doing right after I gave my virginity to the woman of my dreams (If I had any). I was pulling feathers out of my hair.

Why?

I bit a pillow.

In the euphoria of the moment I just bit the pillow. I myself am trying to figure this out. I've never been this hazy about my thoughts before.

Actually, everything, the sight, sound, smells and even tastes were extremely clear. My thoughts at the moment of the incident, they were as blurry as my human memories.

There were feathers absolutely everywhere.

The pillow was bitten.

Why was the pillow bitten?

_Why?_

I tried to relax and get comfortable but to my dismay I noticed that minus the pillow that I'd bitten there were only three left and Bella had two of them. One was hardly comfortable for a vampire because we simply squashed one. The second one was what the comfort was for.

WHY'D I BITE THE PILLOWS?

Esme was going to kill me. It was a pretty expensive pillow.

Oh well… What could I do now but lie here with my gorgeous Bella in my arms and wonder about why the hell I bit the pillow.

Maybe I got hungry and in the moment I missed Bella and bit the pillow instead.

Or maybe I have a pillow fetish.

I stared at the pillow underneath Bella's head and wondered which was likely. I had no feelings for the pillow whatsoever. It might've been the first one. I pulled the pillow out from under my arms and stared at it for a moment.

As a test try, I bit into it, hard. It exploded in a cloud of feathers. For some reason I enjoyed the explosion.

Maybe it could be the fetish…

Wait… NOW I HAVE NO PILLOWS!

**Emmett POV**

I was standing inside the house waiting. Not because I wanted to though, but because I was told to by stupid Esmeralda. I'm going to kill that girl… first she runs off with a werewolf and then she orders me around when I'm clearly trying to protect her.

Rosalie entered the room and I could do nothing but sit and wait. "Hey Emmett…" Rosalie frowned at me. "Emmett?"

I couldn't even look at her. Rose stood in front of me, waving her arms. "Emmett, why are _you_ standing _still_?"

I couldn't do anything. When Ezra commanded me to be still, it meant statue still. Stupid little annoying Gypsy girl…

"Ezra? What's wrong with Emmett?" Rosalie called out.

I heard her chuckle before she ran inside. When she came in she looked at me. "Jeez Em, when I said still I meant it figuratively.

I still couldn't move.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "What did you do to him and why?"

"He was going to kill Jacob." she shrugged. "So I told him to go inside and stay still until I told him otherwise."

Rose nodded. "I don't agree with the whole, not killing the dog thing but the rest… How long do you think we could leave him there?"

What? Leave me here? How could my Rose be thinking that? Ezra laughed. "Yeah, so we can shop."

"Nice thought… or we can just use him as a coat rack." Rose smirked.

Coat rack? Shopping? No! I let out a low rumbling sound from my throat. "Okay, funs over I guess." Rose sighed. "Ez, come on and undo it."

Ezra smiled. "Okay Emmett, so."

I instantly snapped out of it. "Where were you today?"

"With Jacob." she said nonchalantly.

"With Jacob." I mimicked her. "What were you doing with Jacob?" I growled.

"Emmett!" she said with a shocked voice, raising her hand to her face. "I never kiss and tell."

"But you just told us you kissed." Rosalie looked disgusted. "With a dog too… Was there slobber?"

"Rose!" I shouted. "Ezra you're not dating him."

"Emmett, I've had six boyfriends in the last ninety years, five of which I didn't have your approval on. I don't think I need your approval now." she said before walking off.

I stood there dumbfounded. "Six? Who are these six?" I followed her. I heard Rosalie sigh in disbelief from the living room, most likely at me. But someone had to look out for Ezra.

She sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. "Adam, your brother, Santiago, the Volturi guard, Benji, some guy in New Orleans, some Italian guy who I just went out with once but… he was nice." she bit her lip like she'd said too much. "Um… a random vampire, and Demetri, another Volturi guard." She looked down to the ground when she said Demetri.

"And have you…" I frowned. "You know…"

"Had sex?" she asked. "Yeah. With each of them."

"Including my brother?" When she nodded, I felt myself gag. "Argh!" I yelled and ran out of the room. Must erase memory. Must erase memory. Little innocent sister. Only physically fifteen. NO!

**Rosalie POV**

"Can I ask what that was about?" I asked walking into the kitchen after Emmett ran out.

"I told him I'm not a virgin." Ezra shrugged. "He freaked."

"He didn't know?" I sat across from her at the bench. "Weird…"

"I'm going out tonight." she said. "So no one wait up."

"Like we have a choice." I scoffed. "But I still want to know who, what, where and when."

"Jake, private, private, tonight." Ezra leaned over the counter to grab a grape from the fruit bowl. Why we had a fruit bowl I'll never know. Why she was eating them, I will never ask.

"Private doesn't cut it." I smirked. "Come on… Tell your big sis."

Ezra rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone in this house! Alice, you can hear this. It might be good because I still don't know exactly what I'm doing."

In an instant Alice was downstairs. "Oooo, gossip."

"You've been listening right?" Ezra asked.

Alice nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. I'm going to take him…" Ezra started explaining to us where she was going to take Jake on their date. We added our shakes of disapproval for certain ideas and got excited over others.

"So it's settled then." she said finally. Alice and I had convinced her to cut out the movies and the boring parts.

"Let's get you a new outfit." I offered.

Alice looked at me and laughed. "Isn't that my line?"

I shrugged. "I feel like going shopping."

"Fair enough." Alice looked to Ezra. "Let's get you a new outfit!"

I chuckled at my sisters as Ezra agreed and went to get her car keys. "Oh by the way… I saw Edward biting a pillow." Alice added.

"What?" Ezra and I both asked, a frown blessing our faces.

**Leah POV**

When Jacob walked in an hour later from a fifteen minute drive, it was pretty obvious that Sam was angry. We were all called in for an 'emergency meeting'. Embry filled us in on the emergency.

"Jacob, why didn't you tell us?" Sam demanded first.

"If you imprinted on a _vampire_ I think it's pretty important that we know." Jared frowned.

"And you made the rest of the pack keep it a secret?" Paul was enraged. "That was pretty dumb!"

I didn't even bother to look up at Jake who was standing there silently taking in what the boys were shouting at him. I knew what his face would look like. Angry and furiously pissed eyes with a calm and collected face.

Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady were here too, just staring. We couldn't say anything. Sam had ordered us not to and Collin and Brady didn't know what was going on. I hate when Sam ordered us around but my natural instinct forced me to give in.

I felt Jacob's shame. Sam didn't have to do this in front of the whole pack. This was a form of humiliation. I knew it.

Jake waited until Jared, Paul and Sam fell silent. He shrugged. "What do you want me to say?" he was taking this very well, but then again, I still refused to look up.

"How about explaining how the hell this happened?" Paul growled.

"I looked at her." Jacob replied simply.

"We know how imprinting happens!" Jared shouted. "How'd you imprint on a vampire!?"

"I don't know!" he threw out his hands. "God, I don't freaking know!"

"Why'd you let her on our lands?" Sam asked quietly. "You know the treaty." I looked up to Sam for a moment and regretted it instantly.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander slightly as I saw the looming look in Sam's eyes. I felt my heart beat a little faster as I realised it was the same look he hand in his eyes the night he told me he was in love with Emily. Wild and frazzled but somehow, you could find a point there. A worthy explanation.

"Of course I know the treaty." Jacob growled. "I've known about the treaty and werewolves for much longer than you have Sam, I just didn't believe it for several years. But I wanted to go out on a date with her and somewhere her brothers wouldn't find us. They're pretty protective."

Paul looked to Sam. "Come on Sam. We can't let this go on!"

Jared shook his head. "This isn't right."

"Who are you to say what's right?" Embry spoke up.

"Embry…" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Embry they're vampires…" Jared tried explaining.

"And? We're supernatural cousins." Quil stood up for his friend.

"Supernatural enemies actually." Sam corrected him.

"So what?" Seth shrugged leaning back. "We're a feuding family."

Sam threw him a dirty look and I gave out a low growl. No one threw a dirty at my brother. "This might not be good for us." Sam said, ignoring me. "If we hang out with vampires our numbers grow. I don't know how but we're going to reverse this."

My mind was spent spinning as he said those words. I was sent back to a day, a year or two ago, when Sam was telling me he was no longer in love with me.

"_Lee-lee?" he said, his voice quiet._

"_Sammy?" I said, my voice dropping as I realised he was upset. "Sammy, what's wrong?"_

"_Lee-ah… I've got to… I've got to tell you something." His dark eyes looked deep into my green eyes. I felt my heart breaking before he even told me the news. I knew it already. I'd felt him leaning away from me every time we touched or kissed. I'd seen him change from a gangly awkward teenager to a strong handsome guy. I knew it wouldn't be long until he discovered he was the hottest guy in La Push and drop me for someone better. Someone more worthy. "Lee-lee… I… I don't know how to tell you this."_

"_Tell me what?" my voice broke._

"_Leah… I still love you… I really do still love you but… but I've fallen head over heels for Emily."_

"_Emily?" I was confused. I backed away from him slightly. _

"_Your cousin… Emily…"_

_No. He couldn't be talking about my cousin. My best friend in the world. She would never do this to me. She would never betray me. How many nights had I spend sitting up late talking to her about Sam? Talking to her about how much I loved him. How much I cared for him. How I'd give my life for him. How many times had I told her not to worry? Told her, one day you'd find a guy as good my Sam? I didn't mean she could have my Sam. I didn't say it so she could take him away from me._

_I felt my eyes brimming with tears and they spilt over. "Emily… and she… does she…?"_

_He nodded slowly lifting his hand to wipe my tears away. I knocked his hand aside and he sighed. "Leah… she loves me too. I can't help it."_

"_But… but…" I stuttered. We'd been seeing each other since primary school. It had always been Sam and I. We've always loved each other. Always. "Sam… you can't… I still love you… we can work through it. We can reverse it. Go back. To when it was just you and me… I don't know how but we're going to reverse this."_

I snapped out of my daze just in time to see Jakes face fall.

I felt my heart beating harder and pushed back the tears. "You can't reverse it!" I called out suddenly. I couldn't help it but I felt as if I was in pain. His words had struck a bad note with me. "You can't even control it!" I said repeating what he said to me that awful night. "Isn't that what you told me?"

The whole pack winced but it was Sam's flinch which I was looking for. I was satisfied when I saw the twinge run through his body. "Leah…"

"No Sam!" I pushed, angry tears forming on the corners of my eyes. "Love is love. You can't control who you love, you just have to love willingly. You're acting like a child who didn't get their way. Isn't that right?" I raised my eyebrow as if trying to remember if those were the right words and I didn't notice until then that I had been walking towards him. "Jacob has just as much choice on who he imprinted on as you did. If he did have a choice, I'm pretty sure a vamp wouldn't be his first option. None of us like this but we're going to have to deal with it. Weren't those your famous last words?"

"Leah, that isn't fair." Sam defended.

"None of this is fair." I felt like _déjà_vu except the roles were reversed. "But it can't be fixed. You can try but it won't work. God knows we have tried. Would you like me to keep making you relive the worst day of my life Sam or is your grave deep enough?"

Everyone in the room stayed silent for the moment. I felt Seth, who was nearly as tall as me, place his hands on my shoulders and calm me down. "Sam…" he said holding me as he sat me back down. "Ezra's the nicest person you'll ever meet Sam. And she's an amazing cook."

Emily came in from the kitchen. "Okay, I've tried to ignore it… then I heard cook." I knew that she actually came out because of my speech. I looked down and tried to control my angry ragged breaths. I couldn't help it. I moved back to my previous position, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Emily." Everyone chorused but me. All voices were tense.

I decided to perk up and be the sarcastic bitch I'd turned into. "Hiya Emily." I grinned with fake cheeriness. I knew from the looks around me, everyone thought I was crazy. My vision was slightly blurred because of the tears and my face felt pained.

Emily looked at me sympathetically for a moment, her eyes full of shame and her scar making her features look like a piece of twisted artwork more than a face.

"Hello Leah." She said sadly before looking over to Jake. "Jake, you're face is looking much better." she smiled lovingly, stepping over to Jake. Before she could reach out for Jacob, Sam caught her arm and pulled her towards him. Emily frowned and looked around the room. "Will someone tell me what's happening?"

"Jake imprinted!" Seth said excited. Yeah that figures. My brother is enthralled by the leech colony.

"On a vampire!" Paul growled at Seth. I stood up, stepped in front of my brother and growled back. Not even being upset is going to stop me from sticking up for him.

Emily frowned looking to each of us but I tried to ignore her as best I could. "And? What's the big deal with that?"

"Nothing Emily." Jacob smiled. "Everyone's just a bit confused, is all."

"Actually Emily, the big deal is that it's a vampire. Vampires are our sworn enemies." Jared interrupted.

"He let the vampire onto our land." Paul cursed.

Sam sighed. "Jacob, I know you've imprinted on her but I don't think…" I growled, this time directing it at Sam.

"Don't think what?" Jake demanded stepping between Sam and I. He reached back and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I looked down at this unfamiliar gesture and then looked to Jake's back. He was telling me to calm down. "Don't think Ezra can be trusted?" Well that's very hypocritical in a number of ways. One, he was the biggest vampire hater in the whole pack last week. Two, he's telling me to calm down while he's getting all worked up.

"She's a vampire!" Paul waved his arms around for a minute. "A leech. A bloodsucker. And she can't be trusted Jake. None of them can. They only asked for our help because they needed protection. They would've freely let us died if it meant they got to survive. They're selfish, ignorant, filthy…" But that was the last we heard of Paul because Jacob had let go of my hand and lunged himself at Paul.

We all heard bones crack as Jake threw one punch after another at Paul. There was a lot of commotion as Quil and Embry tried to pull Jake away and Jared and Sam tried to pull Paul out from underneath Jake. Emily was standing as far back as possible but yelling at Paul. I grabbed Seth's shoulder protectively when he tried to help break it up and Collin and Brady could do nothing but be innocent bystanders.

When Quil and Embry finally yanked Jake away I noticed Jake was shaking furiously. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that about her again." he roared.

I laughed with no real humour. "See? He's too far gone for anything to be reversed. He's obviously in love."

I got a few death glares from Jared and a saddened look from Sam.

Paul's face was mangled. His nose was out of place, there was blood everywhere and he was already bruising badly. I was pretty pleased. Jared and Sam picked him up as he pushed his nose back into place. "She's a vampire! They're our enemies!" Paul continued.

I watched as Jake pull against his captors but Quil and Embry held him pretty still. "Shut up Paul!" Embry yelled. "What if Rachel turned vamp? Or Emily? What would you two say then? He couldn't help it and now he's got someone. Can't you guys just deal with it and be happy for him?"

"Is Leah happy for Sam and Emily?" Paul sneered.

I snapped. "Shut up Paul before I figure out that true happiness is beating you to a pulp! I don't have to be happy for Sam or Emily. Emily is my cousin and Sam's my ex. They're the two people in the world I can be thoroughly pissed at and even hate and no one can question it."

Emily looked away hurt by this but only a part of me cared. The old part of me that sat up at night on the phone with my cousin, chatting and laughing about carefree times. "Boys, Embry is right." Emily said quietly. My stomach twinged a bit with guilt. "You out of everyone should know that." she said more to Sam than Jared and Paul.

Sam sighed. "Paul, calm down. Go wash your face. Jacob, go for a run."

"I'm going home." he said pulling out of his friends grasps. "And so help me God Paul if you show up at my house you'll be dead. I'm sure Rachel will at least be on my side for this one. I am her brother you know."

Paul grumbled something before pulling away from Sam and Jared and going into the bathroom to wash up. Jake looked to everyone else. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Jake said before he stalked out of the house.

Quil and Embry exchanged glances and Sam looked at us all warily. "I want you to keep this very well guarded from Jacob but I want you all to keep a close eye on him and mainly that vampire girl."

"Oh come on…" I growled. "You can't be serious Sam. After all that just happened?"

"Sam…" Emily warned. For once I was glad we were on the same side.

"They could take advantage of this!" Sam kept saying. "We have to make sure they don't."

"How about we invite her over first?" Emily said. "Then we can make assumptions about her using us."

Sam looked to Emily and shook her head. "Too dangerous."

"I agree with Emily." Quil said.

"Me too." Seth piped up.

To shock everyone even I looked up. "Me three."

Embry grinned at me happily before looking at Sam. "Come on Sam. She's nice. At least give her a chance." Embry put on his best smile.

Sam exchanged a look with Jared. A look that I knew meant it wasn't going to happen.

"Do it for me." I said in a low voice. "To prove to me that what you said was right. To prove it was irreversible."

Emily glanced in my direction, a pained look crossing her face. I pushed myself off the wall I was currently leaning on and exited the house.

I walked towards my house so I could sulk in private. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and swiftly pulled it out.

**JACOB**

_Thanks Leah. You didn't have to do that. xx Jake._

I looked at the message and sighed, sending one back to him.

**LEAH**

_Don't get all sentimental. I did it to spite Sam, not to help you._

**JACOB**

_Thanks all the same._

I sighed and replied once more.

_xx Leah._

_A/N ooooh… What's going to happen? Is Ezra going to be invited to see the pack? Is Jacob going to get anger management? Is something going to happen between Leah and Sam? Are Collin and Brady finally going to speak?_

_Tune in next time to find out!_

_I always wanted to say that…_

_Thanks winchesterxgirl & Livin-in-my-fable for reviewing… _

_If you don't review, Edward's going to die the most painful death… if you do, it going to continue being happily-ever-after. Fate is in your hands people!_

_Review!_


	14. A night at Neah Bay

Aw… I'm starting to like the Nessie/Jacob ship now… But I still love Ezra, she's my own little creation

_Aw… I'm starting to read Nessie/Jacob ships now… But I still love Ezra. She's my own little creation. She's a mix of four of my friends and I._

_She's got my blue streak and love of tall dark usually Spanish men (Mwahahahaha!)_

_My best friends culture (Romani Gypsy)_

_My other besties hobbies (cooking, reading, singing, dancing, controlling people… She's also got a twin who died.)_

_Another of my gf's facial features. (Brown hair and really vivid eyes, my best friend has bright, bright green eyes so I made Ezra have bright, bright golden eyes)_

_My half-sister/best friends skin (she has the most amazing pale smooth skin ever…stupid girl… she's half-Irish half-Greek and she's gorgeous… I hate her for that… LoL)_

_Oh and she's multilingual like me! I speak Greek, a little Spanish, Turkish (Don't ask why) Bulgarian (Yet again, don't) and French and Japanese (thanks to my school)._

_And her name is Esmeralda. Why does that have to do anything with my friends and I? We all have green/greenish eyes._

_P.S. The interrogation that goes on in this chapter is greatly influenced by the interrogation my brothers gave to one of my friends who I wasn't dating… he just came by to pick me up to drive me to school. _

_But anyways… On with the story!_

**Jacob POV**

I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house in my Rabbit. I felt kind of depressed about my car since I'd driven the Dodge but I still liked my little Rabbit. It had style.

I got out of the car and fixed up my shirt. I don't usually dress up but I felt like I should for some reason. It wasn't overly dressy.

A white shirt and some jeans.

I'll tell the truth now.

This is kind of my first alone date. Like, I've been out on group dates. Back before I was a werewolf, Quil, Embry and I used to always tag three girls and go out all together before separating later in the night. But this was going to be alone _all _night. Embry had no date and we weren't going to McDonalds play land for Quil to bring Claire.

This was pretty epic. Physically, I was a twenty-five-year old on my first date with a fifteen year old. That was slightly disturbing now that I thought about it. Well it was a ninety-something-year-old going out with a seventeen-year-old. Nope. That made it freakier.

I brought flowers. Don't ask me why. I felt like I should bring flowers. I didn't even know what kind she liked. These ones were a dark purple and smelt nice.

I sighed stepping over to the front door. Before I rose my hand to knock the door flung open and I was dragged inside by Jasper and Emmett. They dragged me over to the couch, threw me down onto it and looked at me, crossing their arms.

"Hello." I said frowning. I was trying to be nice. Don't want to get in trouble with her family before our first date.

"Where are you going tonight?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"So you're unprepared." Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"No." I defended. "Ezra said she wants to surprise me."

"What's in your pockets?" Jasper frowned.

I dug deep into them and pulled out all I had. "A wallet, some gum and my phone."

Emmett grabbed the gum and Jasper grabbed the wallet. They both looked through it. "You're not getting this back." Emmett growled waving the gum around.

"It's just gum Emmett." I sighed.

"Oh yeah." Emmett frowned. "So you can kiss my sister with minty fresh breath? I don't think so."

Jasper looked at Emmett confused before he kept talking. "You don't carry around…" he looked uncomfortable to say it.

I instantly knew he was talking about protection.

"Don't need any." I replied. "Don't plan on doing anything."

"Good answer." Jasper nodded, his eyes scrutinizing my actions. "Very good answer."

"Have you ever had sex?" Emmett asked.

I squirmed at that. Answer truthfully and get killed. Lie and get killed later for lying. "Yes." I went for the truth.

"With a girl?" Emmett continued.

"Yes." I now looked at him bewildered.

"Ever thought about men Jacob?" Emmett's eyes flickered dangerously.

"No!" I stood up but they both pushed me back down.

"Does Ezra know you've been with someone else?" Jasper probed.

"It's our first date!"

"So that's a no then?" Jasper said as the brothers exchanged glances.

"Yes!" I growled.

"Yes or no, answer the question." Emmett growled.

"No!"

"Answer the question!"

"He did. Three times." Jasper patted Emmett on the back. "His answer was no."

"Oh." Emmett gave me an evil eye. "You ever do drugs?"

"No, I don't agree with drugs." I replied. Well, I don't stop my friends from doing drugs… apart from things you snort, inject or swallow. I didn't care that much if they smoked.

"Good." Jasper looked me up and down. "Now some basic rules. No touching her from the chest down to the knees up. Arms are allowed. Hand to hand touching only is preferable. No touching is the best option. There always must be two layers of clothing between you two. Her layer and your layer. No ripping off your shirt. And no transforming unless there is danger. I know you have to strip to phase and I'd prefer it if you didn't, at least in front of her. You're paying no matter where you go. I'll give you money seeing as I'm sure your fifty won't be enough. No hotel rooms. Have her home by one. Be respectful, be honest, be on time, be polite and be courteous. If I find out you've been otherwise I will hunt you down. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir." I saluted him.

"And…" Jasper's voice softened a bit. "Petsha is still on the loose. You've got to take care of her. Protecting her has to be your life. If there is a slight chance that she's in trouble or a vampire that doesn't smell like any of us is around, you bolt."

"Tell us what we smell like." Emmett growled.

I couldn't help but chuckle while Jasper looked at his brother like he was crazy. "You smell like…" I inhaled and scrunched my nose in disgust. "Lemon musk sticks…. Really, really strong lemon musk sticks. Jasper smells like… umm… I don't know but it smells like really sweet…butter? I don't know… just… musky. Alice always smells like silk and fabric, even with that vomit sweet smell looming behind it. Rosalie… I don't know… I actually don't mind her smell sometimes, like when she smells like a garage. But usually she's got too much perfume on. Carlisle smells like a doctor's office and Esme smells like bleach and industrial timber."

"I smell like lemon musk sticks?" Emmett frowned.

Jasper's smiled and his face softened a bit as he ignored his brothers comment. "Have fun tonight… but not too much fun!"

I grinned. "Are you on Emmett's side or my side?"

"No ones on your side." Emmett growled.

Jasper nodded as Emmett looked at him but shook his head as soon as Emmett looked away. He pointed to me and mouthed. 'We're all on your side'.

I gave him a surprised look before thinking back to what had happened earlier today. Everyone of the Cullen's, bar Emmett, had been nice to me despite the fact I'd imprinted on one of their own. But on my turf it had been a different story. According to Quil there was more arguing after I left to sleep but it wasn't as bad. Leah had surprisingly continued to stick up for me. Quil, Embry and Seth were all on my side. Even Emily. It was Sam, Jared and Paul who were really against it and the bad thing was they were the people that mattered in this. Collin and Brady's thoughts never bothered me.

"Emmett, Jasper, stop hassling the poor boy." Esme came downstairs with Doc. "Jacob, you look dashing. Emmett, give him his gum back."

Emmett growled and threw the gum at me. "Sorry. We're all protective of her." Carlisle sighed. "But that doesn't give Emmett any excuse for forgetting manners."

Emmett's shoulders slumped. "Sorry." he muttered but he didn't look happy about it.

I decided not to gloat about it but sat there waiting for Ezra to come down. "How is everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Good… Paul got his nose fixed." I grinned.

Esme frowned. "What happened to his nose?"

"Got broken." I shrugged.

"How?"

"A fist accidentally collided with it."

Carlisle gave me a disapproving look as he guessed why I was so chirpy. "Jacob…"

"He was asking for it." I smirked. "But trust me… it's an improvement for him."

Esme rolled her eyes as Emmett narrowed his. "So you're a violent one…"

"No!" Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I all said together.

"Just checking." he threw his hands up in surrender.

Just then we heard three sets of footsteps coming down. I looked up and saw Shortie come down first followed closely by Blondie. Then I saw Ezra. My face broke open into a grin and I realised just how much I'd missed her in the hours we were apart. Imprinting was tough.

"Sorry… I would've been down sooner but…" she looked to Blondie and Shortie. "Sisters."

"It's okay." I grinned. "You look gorgeous."

Well that was the understatement of the year. She looked more that gorgeous… She looked… ugh! I couldn't describe it….

She wore a nice pair of dark washed skinny jeans which suited her just fine. Her purple top was pretty and tight fitting and the neck was squarish, showing off her collarbone. Ezra's purple twinkling shoes had a pretty large heel and I guessed it had something to do with our height difference.

"Well. Say hello properly." Shortie said to me. I snapped out of my trance and stood up, walking over to her. Even though the heels helped, I had to lean down to kiss her cheek.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi." she said looking embarrassed.

"Disgusting." Barbie muttered. Ezra chuckled light and I grinned.

Jasper and Emmett came up behind me and placed a hand on each of my shoulders. "Just remember Jacob." Emmett warned.

Jasper winked at me passing my wallet back which was much heavier. "Remember all of it."

We said our goodbyes and walked out of the house.

Ezra looked at me her face, stressed. "What did they say? I wasn't listening. Please don't tell me they did something stupid."

"Don't worry." I assured her. "They didn't do anything bad."

"You're just saying that because you know they're listening." she grumbled. I headed towards my Rabbit but she shook her head.

"Nope. Edwards's lending me his car." She pulled out the cars keys from her back pocket. "I figured that seeing as I'm the reason you're not infatuated with his wife anymore he owes me one." Ezra smirked evilly.

"Wait…" I eyed her carefully. "He doesn't know we're taking his car, does he?"

Ezra didn't say anything but twirled the keys around her finger looking sexier than ever. "So would you like to drive the Vanquish?"

I grinned. "This is the best date ever."

"This isn't the half of it Mr Black." she tossed me the keys as we went to the Cullen garage.

I saw Edwards Vanquish and smiled evilly. "Oh I'm going to have fun in this…"

"Would you like me to leave you two alone for a moment?" she teased walking in front of me.

"No. See because the best feature of this car is…" I grabbed her waist and turned her towards me so we were eye to eye. "You in it."

"That was pretty cheesy." she said laughing.

"I'm catching on to your ways." I laughed too before leaning down and kissed her. Ezra reached up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I heard a sound of boulders crashing upstairs but ignored it.

"Come on. We've got places to go." she said breaking it off.

"Emmett's still listening right?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Then I'll tell you later just how gorgeous you look."

"Tell me or show me?" she smirked.

I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her again. Another sound of boulders crashing.

I opened the passengers door for her like a true gentlemen and let her in. She thanked me as I closed the door and got into the drivers side. The car smelt strongly of Edward and a little of Bella. "We're so going to air this thing out." I muttered scrunching up my nose. While I could stand Ezra's smell, Edward and the rest was unbelievably annoying.

Ezra pulled out some perfume. "Covered." she sprayed it around the car as I pulled out of the driveway. It smelt like her.

"Is Edward going to kill us?" I asked driving slowly down the driveway.

"He'll attempt to." she shrugged.

I slipped my hand into hers. "Cool."

"Can I ask something?" she looked to me. "You're immortal… right?"

I frowned and looked at her. "Yeah… as long as I phase every few weeks I get to live forever." I think. I didn't know for sure, I mean, no ones done it before. At least no one I know of.

She smiled happily as if she was keeping a secret. "Oh."

I looked to her and then realised I had no idea where I was going. "Um… seeing as I'm driving… care to tell me where I'm going?"

Ezra was in a daze and shook her head. "Oh, sorry. Um… We're going to Neah Bay."

"Okay." I nodded. "Do we have a booking anywhere?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah… Dinner at eight."

"But it's like quarter past seven now." I felt a smile pulling on my lips too. "And it'll take about an hour and half to get there."

"Well then you're going to have to drive quickly then." she grinned.

"As you command madam." I pushed down on the engine a little more and sped through to the Bay.

**Esmeralda POV**

So far so good. We had just left the restaurant. Jacob had consumed the food on his and my plates and we were now walking hand and hand towards the water. "You know, I'm not allowed to hunt on these lands?" I said matter-of-factly. "Not even animals. The Makah tribe banned all vampires from hunting on these lands or instantaneous death. I can't even kill a bug. If someone attacks me I can't defend myself and if I even attempt to speak to someone of the Makah tribe I could get punished." I narrowed my eyes thinking. "It's kind of unfair. I mean, I know that it's the tribes duty to protect the life of every living thing in their territory but… To be murdered for talking to the wrong person is unethical."

Jacob squeezed my hand. "Yeah but they're just protecting their own."

"Their own needs to be locked up for the ways they've killed vampires. They've pulled some of us limb from limb and placed our body parts just out of reach of each other so it was take years for us to regenerate. They've striped some of us of our dignity and forced some vampires into slavery." he flinched as I said this. "The Makah tribe are well known in the vampire community for torturing our kind. I'm safe here as long as I don't talk to anyone or look at anyone oddly.

"Then why are we here." He wrapped a protective arm around me. "Why don't we go to Port Angeles or something?"

"I'm banned from Port Angeles too but that ban means I can't even go."

"How?" he asked me. "I mean other vampires go there all the time."

"Well…" I grimaced. "I'm banned in human form from there. I attacked a policeman. It was in a different name but I think they still have my photo up at the station."

Jacob looked at me seriously. "Why'd you attack a policeman?"

"He was bleeding." I shrugged. "I hadn't hunted in weeks. I slipped up. However I was lucky one of my vampire friends pulled me off him before I could kill him. I didn't even get to taste his blood. I calmed down, and was taken to the police station. That was back in the late sixties…"

Jacob laughed. "So? Go back now. Who's going to recognise you?"

I gave him a side glance. "The police office was only twenty… he's now fifty-nine and the guy in charge. I'm pretty sure he recognises me because before I was pulled off I broke three of his bones trying to get to the source of the blood. If I went back there, it would jeopardise my cover. Here, I can walk freely…to an extent."

"Interesting." Jake commented. "So how old are you exactly?"

"Ninety-one this December."

"Oh." he frowned and looked me up and down. "Can I just think of you as fifteen? It would make this a whole lot easier because technically, you're older that my great-grandma and she's dead."

I chuckled. "Okay. Do you know any of the Makah tribe?"

"Met them once or twice. Never anything interesting. Embry's park Makah." he trailed off.

I frowned thinking about the nice light hearted boy who had spent the last week or so walking around the Cullen's and chatting to me happily. He didn't seem anything like the Makah people I've met over the years. I then noticed Jacob became hesitant for a second. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Just Embry." he shrugged, his shoulders slouching. "He's part Makah part Quileute. But no one knows how he's Quileute because…" he sighed. "His mother is Makah meaning his father must be Quileute. The only Quileute men are my Dad, Sam's Dad, Quil's dad and Seth and Leah's Dad…"

"All of whom are around Embry's age…" I concluded. "Meaning one of your Dads had an affair."

"Only Embry's mum knows and none of us want to ask her." he sighed. "Plus, she doesn't know Embry's a werewolf. We can't tell her because it's against our code."

"Why doesn't Embry ask?" I frowned.

Jacob chuckled. "He has asked her heaps of times who his Dad is. She always answers the same. Your father was a nice man Embry who was very good to me." he mocked her tone of voice.

"What about your dads? Ask them?"

"My Dad and Old Quil are the only ones who are still alive. They both answered the same. No."

"Oh."

"We all want to know but don't want to know at the same time." he looked to me. "But we all _really_ want to know if we're his half-brother."

I frowned and pictured Embry in my head. I looked at his features carefully in my mind and frowned. "It isn't Sam… Or Seth."

He looked to me. "How do you know?"

"Between fathers and their sons there are certain things which are, in 98 of cases, always passed down. Chin definition, earlobes and hair shape just to name a few. Sam's chin is to round to be related to Embry and Seth's earlobes are flappy while Embry's aren't. It's either you or Quil. I think it's…" I broke off. I think it's Jacob actually. Their eyes were too similar, their hair shape all too much the same. Their chins, their ears. Even from the glimpse I had of Billy, Jakes father, I could tell that Embry and him had to be related.

"You think it's me right?" he guessed.

I bit my lip. "Yeah." I looked down and dejected. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We still don't know for sure but even Embry thinks it's me too." He squeezed my hand tighter. "Just a mystery of life I guess."

I leaned against him. "I think we should drive back home. I want to do something."

"Okay." He stopped and looked at me. "Can I kiss you?"

"Why are you asking?" I teased leaning up to him. His lips reached mine and he licked my lips requesting to enter. I parted my mouth and let his tongue roam my mouth. It felt pretty good.

His mouth was hot and my mouth was cold but after a few minutes they became just the right temperature. We broke apart and he pulled his hand in and out of my hair. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

I smiled and was lost in his almost black eyes. "What are we doing again?"

"Did _I_ erase _your_ memory?" Jacob teased curling his fingers in my hair.

I nodded slowly. "Uhuh…"

"You were saying you wanted to do something."

"Oh yeah…" I took his hand and moved slowly with him. "I've never felt this way before." I admitted truthfully looking down at the ground as we walked. "I mean… Not even with Demetri and I saw him for a good twenty years or so. No, this is different. This is… it feels dangerous and safe. Comfortable but unfamiliar. It's all too… crazy." We kept walking in silence for a few minutes. "What did the pack say when you went back?"

Jacob shrugged. "Nothing. They have to except it."

I frowned. "What did they say Jake?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." he repeated but I could tell he was lying.

We were silent again. "Are they angry at you?" I said quietly. More silence. "They aren't happy are they?"

"It doesn't matter." Jake squeezed my hand. "It really doesn't. They can't do anything about it even if they wanted to."

"But they want to do something." I leaned on him and looked up to his face which hardened.

"I don't know." Jacob looked down at me and I wasn't hiding my sadness. "Hey, don't worry about them. They're just small factors. They can't change this. They have no control."

I frowned. "Jacob, they're like your family."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Let's not talk about it, ok?"

I shook my head. "Jake…"

"Ezra it's fine okay? Just believe me… It'll all be fine."

"Is it fine or will it be fine?"

"Ezra!"

"Jacob tell me!" I'd pulled away from him and was looking at him fiercely.

Jake and I walked silently for a few minutes. I could see his face twisted into a weird emotion, somewhere between pain and anger. "It will be fine."

I leaned against him again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

**Jacob POV**

She brought me back to the outskirts of Forks. We parked the Vanquish on the edge of the highway and ran a few meters into the forest for privacy. "Why here?" I asked as she stopped and sat down.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to lie under the stars again like last night."

I smiled as she pulled three black blankets out of the bag she was carrying. Ezra laid one of them out on the ground and passed one of the two left to me. "It's apparently going to get really cold tonight."

"Three words. Snow. Shirtless. Camping." I grinned but took the blanket anyway.

"Well I do actually feel the weather." she smirked. "Although it doesn't really matter, I do get uncomfortable when it's too cold or too hot for me. That's why I hate Alaska." she sat on the blanket and patted the spot next to her. I didn't need telling twice as I darted to Ezra's side. I pulled her into a large hug.

"Warmer?"

"Much." she leaned against me as I laid us both down on the first blanket. I pulled the other two over both of us.

We didn't have to say anything. There was nothing to say. We just lay there, enjoying each others company. It was comfortable. Nice. Her skin was ice cold to my touch but I could feel it warming as I held her. Ezra's head was on my chest and I inhaled her sugary scent as we stared up at the sky.

"So who's this other girl?" she asked me.

I frowned not knowing what she was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"I see… I see this other girl following you around. A girl about sixteen, seventeen…"

"Mahli?" I looked to her. "Blonde? Blue eyes?"

"Yeah." she said whilst she stared at the stars. "Who's she?"

"Mahli is the packs fan girl. She's madly in love with me but it'll pass. She used to be in love with Sam. When she started stalking us it became bad because she would follow us to secret meetings. In the end we said it was a secret men's only club and that if she followed us it would be too dangerous for her and we all cared too much about her for her to get hurt. That held up until she saw Leah was hanging out with us."

"She didn't like that?" Ezra assumed.

"She despises Leah. More than she loves me I think. Anyways… why do you ask about Mahli?"

"No reason." she shrugged. "I just see her wherever you go. She followed you to the Cullen's tonight but you drove too fast for her. She assumed you'd be at the Cullen's though and went to check it out. Right now Emmett's wondering whether he should ask her to go home or not because she's sitting at the bottom of the driveway, waiting for you. She thinks you're still there because she saw your car."

"Oh." I frowned. "Mahli's… scary like that."

"I see that." Ezra smirked. "You attracted to her?"

"Hell yeah!" I joked. She looked up to me frowning, a weird look on her face. "I'm mucking around Ezra!" I said hugging her tighter. "I'm not into the stalking type."

Her frown didn't leave her face until I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Trust me… she's not my type. I really, _really_ don't find her attractive in any way, shape or form."

Ezra nodded. "I believe you. I see nothing happening between you two."

"Are you the jealous type?"

"Only when it comes to really gorgeous blonde stalkers." she answered. "I mean… She looks like Rosalie…"

"I'd prefer Rose." I scoffed. "She isn't as overbearing. Mahli would be nice if she didn't…come down on you so harshly."

She smiled looking up at me. "I fully believe you Jake. _I'm _just mucking around."

I could tell she wasn't but laughed at it anyway, playing along with her charade. We sat quietly for a while.

I don't know when but eventually, sleep over came me. I couldn't help it. One minute I was staring up at the stars and the next Ezra was tapping me awake. "Come on Sleepy. Let's get you home to a nice warm bed."

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Crap… Jasper's going to kill me."

"Already messaged him saying we're going to be late. Emmett's not happy. I told him we're in Port Angeles. He should be there searching for you. Come on. I'll drive you home."

We stood up and I helped her collect the blankets tiredly. Ezra took my hand and led me back to the Vanquish. She drove me to my place where there was a light on and three shadows. Ezra leaned over to me and kissed me lightly.

I smiled. "Sorry I passed out."

"It's all good." Ezra smiled. "I got my wish. Spending a night under the stars with you."

"Your wish is my command."

She chuckled. "Go inside. I can see… well I can just see your Dad and sister waiting for you to come home as well as someone from the pack. They're worried."

"Yeah… I told them I'd be at home tonight." I mumbled. "Why don't you stay here? It's too late for you to drive home."

"Vampire."

"Point?"

"No need for sleep."

"Still… point?"

"Brothers."

"Oh."

Ezra shrugged. "I could stay but Jazz is waiting for me."

I yawned and nodded. "Okay then. Tonight was nice. Thanks."

"Hey, you paid for dinner and you fulfilled my wish. Thank you."

I chuckled leaning over and kissing her. "I'll dream of you."

"I'll think of you." she replied.

I opened my door and got out, closing it behind me. She had opened the window. "Goodnight Wolfie."

"Goodnight Pok_é_mon." I replied.

"Hey." she chided.

I leaned into the car and kissed her. "Goodnight beautiful."

Ezra giggled. "That's better."

_Thank you to my gorgeous reviewers from last chapter, __winchesterxgirl & Livin-in-my-fable for reviewing. You two are amazing beautiful people. And Livin-in-my-fable, you might be onto something there… hmmm… But in truth I never thought of that. You're just fuelling my evilness._


	15. Two Weeks Later

Two weeks later…

_DON'T MURDER ME!! My whole system crashed and I had to get it rebooted. I'm SO sorry for not updating but- but- I love you smiles innocently_

_Two weeks later…_

**Jacob POV**

_I had no idea what was going on when Ezra ran into my house crying. I had no idea what had made her do this but I kissed her forehead and promised it would all be better._

_It was late in the afternoon. I had just come back from my patrol. I still wasn't talking to Paul, which was pretty bad because I've been paired with him during patrol since our fight._

_As I fell onto the couch there was hurried knocking on my door. I groaned in frustration considering seriously for a moment to leave it, however I felt myself being drawn to it like a spec piece of metal to a powerful magnet. I stood up and jogged over to the door, opening it and half-expecting to see Ezra. The half of me expecting to see her didn't expect to see her lung onto me sobbing._

"_Ez?" I frowned stroking her hair immediately. "What's the matter?"_

_Ezra shook her head and held me tightly. "Ezra… Ezra please talk to me."_

_I held her close trying to hush her. It disturbed me slightly when no tears fell although the pain on her face was obvious. "Ezra, baby, please tell me what's wrong so I can try to make it better."_

_Ezra continued sobbing and grasped onto my shirt, almost ripping it. I stroked her hair softly, waiting for the tearless cries to die out. I eventually had to lift her up and take her to the couch. I whispered to her it would all be fine. I whispered to her that she'd be okay. I had no idea what she had been through. No idea whatsoever. It pained me to see her this way._

"_Ezra?" I said. She curled up into a little ball and sat on my lap, her head buried into my neck, her arms curled up between us like she was freezing and trying to get warmer. I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around her whole body. "Please baby, tell me what's wrong. I don't like watching you like this. It's hurting me knowing that something's wrong."_

_Ezra sniffed and looked at me. "Petsha's… Petsha's…" she couldn't finish her sentence._

"_What?" I stroked her face gently. "Tell me what's the matter."_

"_Petsha's killed… killed some of my friends… the Denali tribe…t-to warn me… he's coming after me… next… and Jasper… Oh God Jasper…" she shook her head. "And I saw it all in a vision just now… Everything… The way he killed us… the way he killed…" she couldn't say anything more but sobbed more._

"_What are you going to do about it?" I whispered into her hair._

"_I can't do it." she whispered fearfully. "I can't kill him. So I have to go. I have to go far away."_

"_What?" I frowned. "Ezra, no…"_

_She nodded burying her head into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Ezra, I can't leave you."_

"_I know." she whispered. "I'm leaving you."_

"_No you're not!" I pushed her away so I could see her face. "Esmeralda, if you leave I go with you."_

"_You can't leave the pack." she whispered. Her voice grew a little louder and a little more confident. "Jasper and I are leaving tonight to leave a trail for Petsha to follow. Then we're disappearing. The rest is going to meet us when Bella and Edward come back to town and we all leave… Jake this is it."_

_I grabbed the side of her head. "No it isn't. There has to be another way."_

"_Jake…" she whispered. "He'll kill me if I stay. I've looked at every possible scenario."_

"_Ezra, you can't leave me." I said determinedly._

"_I'm sorry Jake." Ezra pushed me away and went to the door. "I have to go."_

"_Ezra!" I tried to get up but something had glued me to the couch._

"_We both knew the day would come Jake. The day when I leave. I'm so sorry." Ezra turned to walk out the door. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were outside waiting. The Doc and Esme were in another car behind them._

"_Ezra, wait!" I tried to get up but I still couldn't budge._

Then I woke up.

I was still lying on the sofa, Ezra in my arms. She was awake, obviously, but had her eyes firmly shut. My heart was racing. It was just a nightmare. Ezra lifted her head and looked at me. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." It was dark outside. When I fell asleep it had been sunset and the TV was on. Now, the TV was turned off and the house quiet. When I looked to the clock it said midnight.

"Let's go to your room." she said getting up and grabbing my hand.

I nodded slowly. She knew exactly when I wanted to be asked about my thoughts and when I didn't. This was a 'didn't' time.

I laid down on my small bed first and Ezra laid down, mainly on top of me. She laid a hand on my face which had no scarring left from the poison ivy which I was happy about. "You alright?" I whispered as she stared at me, her eyes shining in the dark.

"Are you?" she asked back.

"I'm fine…" I smiled pulling her closer to me. I pulled a blanket over both of us. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"I've already met most of them." Ezra whispered back. "So yeah… kind of…" she then looked defeated. "Not really."

"It'll be fine." I whispered into her ear. "They'll love you."

"Yeah. Why'd they do this anyway?" she asked. She was talking about how the pack invited her to a barbeque tomorrow. The whole pack would be there plus Emily, Kimmy, Rachel and Claire.

"To get to know you." I shrugged. "I don't really know. It's definitely about you."

"Great." she sighed. "I'm going to have to hunt just to make sure nothing bad happens tomorrow."

"When was the last time you hunted?" I asked. Over the last two weeks we'd spent most of our time together. It was pretty fun. But now that I thought about it. She hadn't hunted during that time. I looked into her eyes which were fading from vivid amber to a vivid dark chocolaty brown colour. One day I was going to ask her how her eye colour was so distinct but not right now.

"About three days before the wedding." she sighed. "And the black pudding on the wedding day."

I stroked her hair. "Ezra…"

"Well we haven't really been hanging out with humans lately have we?" she looked at me seriously. "And I have no desire whatsoever to bite you."

"Really?" I smirked. "No desire at all?"

Ezra rolled her eyes. "In that way yes, but I can't… My venom wouldn't change you, it'd kill you. You don't know how hard it is for me to make out with you and stop my venom flowing into my mouth."

"Good point." I nodded. I'd already asked her about that a week ago. "Look, the barbeques at eleven. You've got plenty of time to hunt."

Ezra shook her head getting out of my grasps. "I'll have to go now to get enough to keep me sane. Plus it's dark and I'm going to be hunting in a place where during the day, humans go on _nature walks_." she growled. "I'm looking for mountain lion or bear. Something to make sure I don't get hungry."

"Why can't you go later?" I groaned. I enjoyed her lying with me whilst I slept.

She laughed like a ringing of bells. "I'm running up to North Cascades National Park, that's why. It's a three hour run for me an hour hunt three hour run back. Then Alice is planning on making me look like an average teenage girl, don't ask me what that entails, and it may take awhile. I promise I'll be at the barbeque on time. So don't worry baby." Ezra leaned down and kissed me. "Goodnight."

I kissed her back. "It won't be good without you here." I mumbled.

Ezra laughed again and disappeared out my door.

I closed my eyes and soon enough fell back asleep, my dreams still haunting me.

**Alice POV**

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and I were all invited to this barbeque, which personally I believe to be rude seeing as we don't eat. But we're doing it for Ezra so we'll stick it through. Carlisle however has to go to work and Esme politely declined, saying that the kids should go. So we're going to sit and have awkward conversation with… wolves.

Emmett was over his thing about Ezra and Jacob dating. It probably had something to do with Rosalie, Jasper and I tying him down and yelling at him for a good hour but I'm not to sure.

Ezra sent me a text message at midnight saying she was hunting and would be back soon. I thought it was a pretty good idea to send Jasper with her but he politely declined say he'd just been hunting the week before.

I tried to see if he'd be okay today but the dogs were blocking my vision.

Ezra walked into the house, dried blood on her clothes. I looked at her frowning. "Messy eater."

"The Grisly wasn't dead!" she yelled. "I thought he was so I relaxed mid way into the meal and then… bam! He got back up!"

Her eyes were a glittering amber again. "Okay sweetie. Why don't you go have a shower, throw out the clothes, and come back down so I can fix you up?"

Ezra sighed. "You're going to go crazy aren't you?"

"I never go crazy!" I gasped.

Ezra nodded. "You're going crazy."

I growled and pointed upstairs. She slumped and headed upstairs. Well… she was right.

As I headed up to my wardrobe to pick something out for her I felt as if something was going to happen that wasn't going to be good.

**Jacob POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. I could feel my heart breaking. I felt around my bed, looking for Ezra. I couldn't find her. "Esmeralda…" And then I remembered. She'd left in the night. I sighed leaning over and picking up my phone.

I looked at it and started writing a message.

_Woke up n didnt C u…got worried… Hope ur hunt went well_

_xoxo_

_J_

I've got to stop these nightmares. I don't know where they came from. One minute I was fine and the next minute I was suffering from nightmares. I'm a freaking gigantic scary assed wolf and I was suffering from nightmares.

I got a reply from Ezra only minutes later.

**EZRA**

_Aw… Sry Babe… Hunt was fine… Al is worse…_

_XoXo_

_Ez_

Seeing her name, I felt much better.

_Short Chappie, hope you liked it. Review!! And once again I'm sooooooo sorry… But… REVIEW!!_


	16. Luncheon with the Mongrels

_Hows it going everyone? Review… I like reviews… Reviews make me write betterer… :D_

**Emmett POV**

So I wasn't happy… We were all packed into my Jeep and on our way to have a luncheon with the mongrels. I was over the whole Ezra, Jacob thing… kind of. It was hard not to get over it though while you were tied down to a chair.

But we were doing it for Ezra and… Jacob… Argh! Just thinking of him hugging and kissing my little sister; I want to rip his throat out. Lucky for me they don't do any of that stuff in front of us.

I had to admit, Rose, Alice and Ezra all looked extremely good.

It wasn't hot and the sun wasn't shining much so it meant we didn't have to wear the typical barbeque summer gear. That was a good thought. Rosalie wore her jeans and lacy white top and her boots. Alice wore a pair of tights, a short denim skirt and a tight black short sleeved top. Ezra had a dark blue top which went down to her thighs on with her tights.

Jasper and I didn't worry about dressing up to much but we still looked decent. Jasper had his two layered shirt on to hide his scars and an overly large pair of jeans. I had my jeans and a bluish shirt on.

As I drove across the Quileute border, Rose, Jasper, Alice and I tensed. Ezra however looked around calmly.

"Ezra, are you sure we're allowed?" Alice asked for the hundredth time from the backseat next to Ezra who was in the middle.

"I am positive." Ezra answered, leaning against her. "Alice would I lie to you?"

Rosalie didn't say anything even though she looked like she wanted to and stared out the window. I looked at Jasper who was in the passengers seat and who's eyes were a little darker than amber. "When'd you hunt last?"

Jasper shrugged. "Last week. It's okay though. I'll be fine."

I nodded to him reminding myself to keep an eye on him. I locked eyes with Alice who was thinking the same thing.

"Ezra, will you stop bouncing?" Rose groaned.

"I'm nervous! When you have to meet Emmett's family, I won't tell you off for bouncing." Ezra frowned.

I looked into the mirror at Ezra. "Ez, my family is dead."

"Na-ah." she corrected me. "Adam, Fergus and Sean are still alive."

"What?" I frowned. "No they aren't."

"I went to see them a few years back." she replied lightly. "Adam is ninety-four, Sean is eighty-eight and Fergus is eighty-four. They have aged well my friend."

"Why'd you go check in on my family?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"Road!" Jasper, Rosalie and Alice called out. I turned back to look at the road just avoiding an accident smoothly.

"Curiosity actually. I wanted to know what happened to my first boyfriend." Ezra leaned forward. "You're the proud uncle of twelve kids, great-uncle of twenty-eight kids and great-great uncle of forty-six kids."

I frowned. "When did Liam die?"

"Ten years ago." she replied quietly. "They all have a son or a grandson named Emmett."

"Oh no." Alice sighed. "More little McCarty's running around."

"I met my oldest nephew." I smiled. "When he was one. I was still alive…"

Ezra squeezed my shoulder. "Well they're all pretty cool. I went around to each of them and introduced myself. Told them I was Petsha's great-granddaughter and wanted to meet them my whole life because of all the stories I'd heard."

Ezra calmed me down a bit as I followed her directions to Sam's house. We pulled up and parked on the street. Ezra stopped us all before we got out. "Be nice, don't do anything stupid and please, please try and not to call any of the pack mongrel or dog or mutt or pup…" she was trying to think of other things we could call them but gave up. "Just try and be nice."

"And if they call us bloodsuckers or leeches?" Rosalie demanded.

"Be the bigger person." Ezra gave us all a pleading look. "I'll do all of your future homework for the entire schooling process for the next four high schools we go to."

"Does this mean you're staying with us for a while?" Alice said excitedly.

Ezra grinned. "Well I have to after putting you all through this."

"Okay then." Jasper smiled. "But I want college homework done too."

"Not if you're doing law. I hate law. But deal for all the rest." she grinned. "Now let's go."

We all got out from the car and I locked it before heading to the front door. Ezra went up and knocked, smiling widely as Jacob opened the door. "Hey." he grinned as she threw herself on him. "I missed you." I heard him whisper in her hair.

"It's been half a day mutt can't you control yourself?" I growled as I saw them kissing lightly.

Ezra's head snapped to me. "Emmett, remember what I said?"

"Hey, if Jacob is going out with you, he doesn't count. I can insult him as much as I want." Jasper, Rose, Alice and I walked in greeting Jacob as we passed him.

"Everyone's out the back." Jacob said following us in. "And I've warned them too." He whispered again to Ezra. She smirked and I growled. What was with the whispering?

Rose squeezed my hand. "Remember Emmett. We may not like this but we have to do it." she said at vampiric speed. That wasn't like Rose. But then again, she had a soft spot for Ezra.

I nodded succumbing to it all. We headed outside and saw all the familiar pack faces. Well, not so familiar. I usually only saw them in their doggie forms. I noticed that the two youngest members of the pack, Collin and Brady were missing first. Then I saw Seth, Embry and Quil and recognised them instantly and greeted them happily.

I liked them.

Leah, I smiled at politely. She tried to force a smile on her face. It looked somewhat pained. Jared, Paul, Sam and I didn't really get along so I kept my distance when shaking their hands. Paul's hand actually tightened on mine for a second as if he was about to rip mine off. However he thought better of it when a girl who looked similar to Jacob squeezed his shoulder.

"Um…" Jacob dashed forward. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Ezra…" his voice softened as he said Esmeralda's name. "This is _my_ sister Rachel. Also Paul's girlfriend." He said the last part bitterly as the girl who had stood by with Paul smiled and waved. "Emily, Sam's fiancée and kind of our caretaker." A lady smiled at us however half her face was turned into a permanent frown. It was because of the three large gashes down her face which looked similar to a werewolf's claw. My eyes darted from Emily's scar to Ezra's face before darting back again. I think Emily saw this and quickly turned in a way her scar wasn't noticeable to me. "Kimberly, or Kim, Jared's girlfriend." he pointed to the girl in a hoodie and denim shorts standing next to Jared. "And the princess over there…" he pointed to the little girl in Quil's arms who Rose found absolutely adorable. I knew this because she was staring at her with that motherly look in her eye. "Is Claire."

"I'm a pwincess." she said proudly, puffing out her little chest. Rosalie couldn't help but smile. I knew kids were her other soft spot.

"She's here because her parents are going to Fiji for the weekend and Quil is looking after her." Jacob explained as Ezra leaned into his arms.

"You pitty!" Claire said to Rosalie, leaning out of Quil's arms. "Can I pway with you haiw?"

Everyone's eyes darted to Rose and then to Quil and Claire. No one knew what to say or do. Claire innocently waited for an answer. "Qwil… Can I pway with her haiw?"

"I don't know Claire-bear." he said looking at Rosalie, a small frown on his face. "If she doesn't mind…"

Rose's face split open to a grin happily and she showed her teeth. Jared and Paul tensed at this and Rose noticed. She died her smile down and nodded. "I don't mind."

Rose extended her arms and carefully held Claire like she was a breakable. Claire started playing with Rose's hair and I think we all took our cue from there.

Jasper and I went to talk with Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah who we felt pretty comfortable with. Paul, Jared and Sam huddled. Rose held onto Claire as the other female humans gathered around and stared talking. Jacob and Ezra were hovering around each other whilst talking to everyone else. I could tell Jared, Paul and Sam chatting about her but I chose to ignore it. Better not start a fight.

I was sitting down and Alice came over and leaned against me so I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked up. Her eyes were darting at Jasper I could tell she was asking me something. I looked to Jasper who was laughing and mucking around with the wolf boys and I could see nothing wrong. I shook my head unsure. Alice merely sighed and muttered something about missing Edward.

I shrugged and looked back to Seth who was chatting about how he wanted to build his own car like Jacob. That boy was pretty funny. "You should talk to Rose." I smiled. Rose turned at the mention of her name but then looked back to Claire who was demanding attention. "She fixes cars up all the time."

"She fixed up an old Chevy a few years ago." Jasper added. "I drive it around sometimes."

The conversation was loaded with cars and parts. Jacob and Ezra joined in before Ezra went and helped out in the kitchen with Emily.

**Esmeralda POV**

I could kiss Claire! If it wasn't for her we'd still be in the awkward silence phase. Although, I must say, Sam, Jared and Paul weren't acting very friendly. I went into the kitchen with Alice to help out. Alice just sat and watched whilst I actually helped with the cooking process. Rachel, Rosalie and Kim were doting on Claire whilst Emily and I fixed the food. We were standing at the kitchen island. I was across from Emily and Alice was next to me, Rachel was next to Emily and Kim was on the corner of the table, facing Rachel. Rosalie was next to her with Claire in her hands.

I was cutting up the bread for the burgers. I wore gloves so that no one could smell the vampire scent on the food. "So I heard you're quite the cook Esmeralda." Emily said smiling. "Seth said you could, and I quote here, whoop my ass in the cooking department."

"No I didn't!" Seth yelled out.

"Seth!" I scolded lightly. "I'm not that good of a cook. I just dabble in the arts."

"Yeah…" Alice scoffed. "That's why you could cook enough for a whole wedding. It was all the dabbling you do."

"You do weddings?" Rachel said intrigued.

Rosalie bounced Claire a bit as the three year old hugged her. "She's pretty good. She made disguised vampire food for us."

"Which humans ate and enjoyed." Alice grinned.

"Will you two shut up?" I muttered.

Emily laughed. "You guys really do act like sisters." She was chopping up lettuce. Then, time seemed to slow down as Alice and I were sent into the same vision.

_**Emily was dicing her first tomato. The knife slipped and she slit her finger by accident, the tip coming off. Blood spilled out. **_

_**Alice, Rosalie and I instantly stopped breathing as a reflex. Alice's eyes widened as she turned around to look at Jasper. That all happened in a split second and at vampire speed.**_

_**In that second a warm breeze flitted through the window behind Emily who was lifting her finger to her mouth to suck on the wound. The wind blew over her wound, picking up the scent and sending it to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked over to us quickly, blocking his nose too. Jasper however was a moment too late. He had smelt the blood. His eyes dilated, turning for the amber-brown colour they were to an instant black.**_

_**Before any of us could do anything he leapt across the room and was pouncing on Emily. He was definitely hungry.**_

Alice and I were both pulled out of the vision and our eyes darted urgently to Emily who was about to start cutting the tomato. "No!" We both yelled out. Alice jumped backward to Jasper by instinct.

I then did the stupidest thing ever.

I pushed myself backward, lifted my leg and kicked the knife out of Emily's hand. The knife then flew through the air like a dart towards Kim and I caught it by its handle with my reflexes. Its tip was pointing directly at Kim's throat and the blade was in front of Rachel's.

The whole room was frozen and staring at me. Rachel, Emily and Kim's eyes were firmly on the blade. Jared, Paul and Sam were too afraid to move in case I moved quicker. I could tell without Edward's power what was going through everyone's head.

I stood there as still as a statue trying to think of all the smarter things I could've done. Snatch the knife, close the window, steal the tomato. All were perfectly sane ideas however, no. I chose to karate kick the knife.

"I-I…" I started to stutter. "I saw a vision of Emily cutting her finger and there was blood and…" I shivered inwardly at the image of Jasper leaping over all of us to attack Emily. "I'm sorry." I placed the knife on the table and noticed my hand had started to shake.

I quickly turned on my heel and left the room and went into the backyard. I folded my hands around my stomach as if I was cold and went and sat on the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever done! I just almost killed Rachel _and_ Kim in one foul swoop.

I tried to block out the talking I heard inside. However I couldn't.

"She was just trying to protect Emily." Alice defended. "I swear I saw the same thing. I attacked her when I smelt the blood. I should be the one sorry."

Just like Alice, taking the blame so Jasper wouldn't have to.

"She almost killed Kim and Rachel!" Jared growled furiously.

"Jared, Ezra's never killed in her life." Emmett said. Well that was a lie. My Dad. Santiago. Those were killings. "Plus she can see into the future too. Probably saw and knew what she was doing."

More voices started talking. Defending what I did was pretty much every one minus Sam, Jared and Paul. Even Rachel, Kim and Emily had forgiven me.

But there was one voice I didn't hear come up to my defence. "Are you okay?" That voice asked from behind me. He sat down behind me wrapped his arms around me. His massive legs were on either side of me and he lifted me slightly so I was curled up in the same position but I was sitting more on him than the ground.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever done Jake." I whispered. "And I've done a lot of stupid things."

"You were saving Emily." He rocked me slowly from side to side as he said this. "You were doing what you thought was right."

"Yeah. Save one life and kill two more." I said sarcastically. "I'm just lucky I caught the knife on time."

"Ezra…" he kissed me on the cheek from behind. "Come back inside."

"Give me a minute." I said, still feeling horrible. "This isn't my best day."

I heard him counting to sixty under his breath. After exactly one minute Jacob picked me up against my will. "Either you walk inside or I carry you."

"Jacob!" I moaned. "Please don't make me go back in there." I dug my face into his chest. "I mean, here I am hoping my family won't embarrass me but I go ahead and embarrass myself. I just don't feel well."

"You're a vampire. You can't get sick."

But he put me down anyway and squeezed my hand tightly. He then got to eye level with me. "Ez, if you really want to leave you know I'll take you as far away as you want to go. But even Emmett, Jasper, Barbie and Alice are here. They all made this effort for _us_. Do you really want to disappoint them?"

I thought about it and was about to respond in the positive when I heard the backyard door open. "Hey Ezra." Rachel said sticking her head out. "You coming back in or what?"

"Or are you and Jakey-boy smooching?" Kim laughed.

Emily smiled warmly at me. "Come on, I need your help. Don't want to start chopping again until I have the all clear I won't cut myself."

Rosalie and Alice were behind them. Rosalie, who was still holding Claire, gave me the thumbs up. I looked up to Jake who pushed me forward slightly. "Yeah… okay." I nodded slowly hesitating as I walked inside.

Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Hey, all sister-in-laws try to kill each other once. At least you got it over and done with."

I chuckled nervously and then felt myself get more embarrassed. She had just said sister-in-law. I tilted my head forward so my hair was covering most of my face on instinct. Things had gone back to the way they were previously except for the fact that the trio (Sam, Jared and Paul… I gave them a new name) watched me a lot more carefully.

The food was served and the pack and their partners ate. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I sat around chatting while Rosalie entertained Claire with Quil.

Apart from my little act of terror, the afternoon was pretty good.


	17. Emily and Emmett meet and a plan

**Emmett POV**

I had been left sitting alone after lunch because Quil had gone to put Claire to sleep, Seth had taken Embry, Rose and Jasper to show them what car he had been working on at his house a few blocks over and Paul, Sam and Jared were still eyeing Ezra who was lying on the couch with Jacob and chatting to Rachel, Alice and Kim about something. The one person I failed to see was Emily and it wasn't until the last minute did I realise she was sitting next to me.

"Hello." she smiled warmly. The uninjured side of her face was showing. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Food smelt good… kinda."

Emily laughed. "It's alright. I know vampires have a clear disliking for human food." Her head turned over to where Ezra was laughing, lying on Jacob's chest. Her scar showed and I couldn't help but wonder. "Except her."

"Yeah…" I smiled looking at Ezra and distracting my thoughts. "She's a weird one."

Emily looked back at me. "You care a lot about her."

"Yeah. She's family." I pursed my lips and frowned. "Well not really according to you lot but you get me."

"Yeah I do. And I do believe you're all a family. Family isn't just blood you know. It's more than that. It's more than documentation too. Family is knowing and loving the people you give the name to. Family is feeling safe with those people. Feeling loved and giving love in return. You guys are a true family because even though you hate us, the pack, with a passion, you've come here for your little sister." Emily looked dead straight so I couldn't see her scar. "I saw you before… your eyes darting from me to Ezra. I saw the fear in your eyes. I know you were wondering if Jacob could do this to her."

I looked down not saying a word but waited.

"Sam didn't mean it." she whispered. "It wasn't his fault. It was back when he couldn't control his anger. And he went crazy at himself for it. He abused himself for weeks, forbidding himself from even seeing me until I begged and pleaded for him to come back. He would apologise everyday if I let him."

I looked over to her. "But Jacob is much better than him." she continued. "Jacob is much better at controlling himself. He may get angry but he doesn't burst into a wolf straight away. He's a good guy and would never hurt Ezra on purpose."

"On purpose. That's my problem." I stared at her seriously. "Please don't take any offence Emily but if he does accidentally hurt her like you were hurt… Ezra is a vampire. Jacob's natural instinct will tell him to ruthlessly kill her not scratch her and run. He'd get hurt, Ezra would be dead. And if that didn't happen, Ezra's natural instincts would kick in and she'd hurt herself and Jake would be dead. It wouldn't work out the best…" I looked over to the couple in question. "For either of them."

Emily lightly placed her hand on my leg and squeezed it gently. "I'm a baby compared to you Emmett. I mean, I'm only eighteen and you're probably centuries old…"

"Actually, I'm only ninety-two." I smirked. "But yeah, I see what you're getting at."

"Well you've probably seen a lot in this world Emmett and I know deep down inside you know that Ezra and Jacob are meant for each other. And you know they'll be together for a long time because you can see it within them." she looked at me seriously. "This scar, whilst is a horrible reminder of what happened, means nothing in the scheme of things because I know now that everything is fine and no matter what, it'll work out. I think your…sister… has that too. You should trust it."

I looked at her and smiled. "You're alright for a wolf lover."

"You're not so bad yourself for a vampire. When Sam talked about you it would strike the fear of God into me." she laughed. "You're like a big teddy bear."

"Yeah I get that sometimes."

Emily stood up and went to join the conversation with Rachel, Kim and Alice. Jacob and Ezra were off in their own little world, having a silent conversation with their eyes. As long as Jacob took care of her I guess I could be happy. But only as long as he takes care of her.

**Sam POV**

I stared at Esmeralda as I heard Jared whisper in my ear. "Apart from her little slip up with the knife," he said. "She's been perfectly _lovely_."

"I don't know what this was supposed to prove Sam." Paul said into my other ear. "We still can't do anything to her. She's still protected by pack law."

"It's better to be well informed." I explained. "If anything ever does happen…"

"Oh yes." Jared said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Because as she's killing us we're going to be thinking, 'well at least we _really_ knew her'."

"Jared…" I growled.

"Come on Sam. We all know this is wrong. The vampires are just good acquaintances. Someone to have on your side when the fighting needs to get going." Paul spat. "But other than that they're nothing. Jacob used to live by that until this _girl_ came along."

"I know." I muttered. "But what are we going to do? We can't forcefully separate them!"

"But she could…" Jared whispered as if he was figuring out something. "He's her imprint just as much she's his. If she thought it was better for him…"

"She'd leave in an instant." Paul finished.

"But that would leave Jacob useless." I interrupted.

"She can control people's minds from what I've heard." Jared said, his voice getting quieter. "She can order him to leave her alone."

"But how do we do it?" Paul whispered looking between each of us. "How can we make it seem like she's that much of a threat to him?"

We stopped to think about it. "Have you heard from Petsha?" we heard Jacob whisper in Ezra's ear. Our ears perked up.

"Not since that day. I'm getting scared. He never goes back on his word." she whispered back. "And Petsha caught your scent… he's an amazing tracker Jacob. It scares me to think he could be coming after you."

Jacob leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't be scared. No ones going to hurt me."

We watched her curl into Jacob's grip as if she was trying to bury herself deep into his skin. "I've been thinking lately of what things would've been like if I let my father kill him."

"You would've regretted for the rest of eternity." he replied. "Especially after you were turned into a vampire. You couldn't kill your own brother Ezra. _You_ couldn't kill anyone."

"But it would've been better." she muttered. "My brother's a killer… stupid Petsha. I wish he could just move on and see the good in life again."

"Brother?" Jared muttered.

"Killer?" Paul looked to me.

In all three of our minds the plan formed. "Petsha." I said.


	18. Just a guy night

_A/N All came out of randomness… Just a guy night… I added this in for random moments…_

_That night…_

**Jacob POV**

Embry, Quil and I laid down in the middle of a clearing. We stared up at the stars like we did when we were kids. We still were kids but things had changed since those carefree days. We'd seen war and killed since then. Maybe not your typical killings, maybe not your typical war, but we had grown.

"Look at that one." Embry pointed up to a shooting star. I grinned and looked to Quil who was on my right. Quil smirked too, but didn't look to me. I think Embry was the only one of us still looking at the stars.

I'd gone into thinking about Ezra and I'm pretty sure Quil was thinking about Claire and if she was safe. "Yeah. Awesome star Bree." I said.

Embry twisted his head around and gave me a sceptical look. "You're not looking at the stars are you?"

"Nope." I replied.

"And Quil? You're thinking about if Claire is okay, right?"

"Uhuh." Quil smiled softly.

Embry groaned and sat up. "This sucks!"

"Sorry Bree." I said, really meaning it. We were supposed to be hanging out like old times.

"Really, it's just hard not to think about them." Quil confessed.

I nodded slowly. Embry sighed, lying back down. "It doesn't stop it from sucking. So what are the girls doing anyways?"

"Ezra is spending the night with her siblings. She said she owes them one for today." I said stretching out. "Apparently there is going to be a storm and something about football."

Quil yawned as he spoke. "Claire's with at Seth and Leah's house. Her great-aunt is taking care of her."

"Great." Embry said. It didn't sound like he thought it was great.

"Okay Bree. Tell us what's up." Quil said leaning on his side to stare at him. I was in the middle of the two so I just tilted my head over to stare at my friend.

"Nothing." he muttered. "Nothing at all." He continued to stare up into space.

I reached my hand out and plucked a hair out of his head making him jolt a bit. "Come on. Tell us. We won't tell the rest."

Embry sighed, looking up at me. "Nothing is wrong Jake. I swear it."

"Yeah, you know, now we just don't trust you." Quil picked up a rock and threw it at Embry who caught it and flung it back. Quil caught it and threw it aside. "Just tell us."

"Okay… I'm just… sick of dating girl after girl when I know there is the perfect out there somewhere for me." Embry looked back up to the stars. "We all have our imprints, and I'm just sick of waiting for mine to turn up. I'm starting to think she's somewhere in China."

Quil laughed and leaned back. I shook my head, continuing to smile. "Your imprint might not even be born yet." I said.

"And? What am I supposed to do? Stay wolf for the rest of eternity waiting?" Embry tucked his hands behind his head. "You two are lucky."

"Lucky?" Quil scoffed. "I've got to wait thirteen years until she's at least legal. And even then, there is a definite chance she won't fall in love with me. I mean, it's been proved that people you grow up with, you're most likely not going to fall in love with."

"Well that's good. I don't want to be head over heels for either of you." I muttered.

"And on top of that everyone's constantly judging me." Quil continued. "People mistake me for her brother and when I tell them I'm not, I get given weird looks. I tell them she's a family friend but no one believes me. Apparently, to hang out with a three year old is a crime." He laughed bitterly. "Even the pack gives me weird looks. I heard Paul mutter paedophile once. I don't even think of her in that way. I think of her as a little sister for crying out loud!" he bolted up so he was sitting. He was staring angrily out into the darkness of the forest. "As much as I love Claire, I sometimes wish that it'd happened when she was older or maybe with someone different. Someone who I wouldn't have to tread around."

I continued to stare up into the stars, listening to his every word. When he was finished, Embry and I sat in silence. "At least you've got a future with Claire." I muttered darkly. Embry and Quil's eyes instantly found me under the pale of the moon.

"Yeah, you've got to be patient, but when finally one day she does get to your age, you can give up being a werewolf and grow old and graceful with her… although you'd never be graceful Quil…" I smirked at this but then shook my head. "Nah… Ezra's going to be immortal forever. Me? I don't know. I don't know anyone of our kind who's lived forever. I know there's people who've lived for hundreds of years but… look at me? I've grown in the past year. I look like I'm in my twenties… I don't know if I'm going to continue aging or not. I don't know how to stay immortal. And if I do eventually start aging again, what happens then? What happens after I die? Ez will keep living, that's what'll happen. And how do I know she's safe then? I'm her imprint too. Will she turn into that shell we've all heard about in the legends? Will she go on? Or will she give up? I don't ever want her to give up… or go on for that matter." I shivered.

"And then there's the whole, we can't do anything issue. We've talked about sex, obviously… but if we did have sex, she'd kill me. Why? Because she's full of vampire venom. All the liquids in her body are venom. All of them, deadly to me. Even making out's an issue. She's got to stop sometimes to let the venom out of her mouth. I've tasted it once. She made me wash my mouth out twice. I think as long as it doesn't get into my system, I'm fine. But she won't listen. I don't blame her either. If I was her and she was me, I would do the same thing." I raised an eyebrow. "If I relax too much around her with my instincts, there's a part of me that tells me to kill her. She has the same part. I phased once while we were making out. Just out of instinct. If she was human this would all be _so_ much easier."

I hadn't told even Ezra my fears to this level. But then again, I don't want her to worry or feel guilty. We sat in silence for a long time. But then, Embry had to break it.

"You two are both idiots." Embry told us. "Absolute idiots. You've got someone who will love you no matter what and all you talk about is the flaws of the relationship. Quil, what about the first time Claire said your name? And when she begged to stay with you instead of leaving with her family? Jake, what about they way Ezra looks at you? What about when she ran into your arms after that fight at Sam's? You two are so lucky, I can't even begin to describe it." he shook his head. He then started laughing. Quil and I shared a glance, worried about our younger friend.

"Man, what's so funny?" Quil asked.

Embry just laughed even harder.

I raised a hand out and put it on Embry's forehead. "Bree, you feeling alright?"

Embry nodded and tried to control his breathing. "Dude, we're teenagers. We don't go to school. We have freaking super powers! Super strength, super speed, regeneration… we can phase into wolves and we're some of the hottest guys in La Push. And instead of living it up, blowing our money and having fun, we're sitting here talking about sentimental shit like we're in our forties."

Quil and I exchanged another look. "Okay, I get why that's amusing but no need to break your lungs over it." Quil muttered lying down.

"I think it's hilarious!" he continued laughing.

I shook my head sadly lying down. "Get a life Embry."

"Let's do something fun?" Embry said standing up.

"This is fun. Contemplating life." Quil replied.

"Okay… so while we're contemplating life and girls, why don't I tell you what Mahli did to me." Embry said, disgust edging his voice. He sat down again.

Quil and I both bolted up. "Mahli?!" We yelled together.

"Uhuh…" Embry leaned back down. "Don't ask why but I fell asleep behind the bleachers school. I was so tired and I was near there so I just passed out. When I woke up, she was there doing… something."

"Something?" I frowned. "Something what?"

"Something censored." he muttered. "Don't ask me! One minute I thought I was dreaming erotica and the next I was in erotica."

"Oh God!" I said disgusted.

Quil actually gagged.

"Mahli!?" we both said again.

"I told her off…it's not good to do that to an unsuspecting person." he fixed himself up slightly. "Don't tell the rest of the pack."

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"What was there to enjoy? I was asleep for most of it!" Embry shivered. "It really freaked me out. I'm officially petrified of her. That girl is weird…"

"Real weird…" Quil agreed. "But be serious Bree. Do you like her at all? Cause she's obviously interested in you."

"No way!" Embry shook his head distastefully. "Anyways, she told me after she'd prefer you Jake. Started giving the twenty questions about Ezra and Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "There is no chance of Mahli and me _ever_ happening."

"Rock on bro." Quil stuck his hand out and I slapped it.

"I could only imagine what that would be like… waking up to find…" we all shivered as I said the name. "Mahli."

"She'll find her someone one day." Embry said sympathetically. "But he's going to be a crazy."

"I wish she'd stop stalking us." Quil muttered.

"And molesting us." I added.

"No one is to ever know about that." Embry growled.

"Cross my heart and hope to die…"

"May my end come tonight…" Quil continued.

"Across the dark, into the light…" I started singing.

Embry and Quil started singing with me. "May death again us unite. Since your death, everything has felt so meaningless and vain that I've lost the will to live… Love, your death, ripped my heart right out and since you went away, life's had nothing more to give… Cross my heart and hope to die may my end come tonight. Across the dark, into the light. May death again us unite."

We kept singing the song and then Embry nudged me. "What about this one?"

"Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own. If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave." the familiar _My Chemical Romance _lyrics started spinning in my head. We started singing and getting into it.

"This alone, you're in time for the show. You're the one that I need I'm the one that you loathe. You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose, 'cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band!

"I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?"

"Give me a shot to remember." Quil laughed as we sang. "And you can take all the pain away from me…" Embry nodded his head to the drumbeat we heard in our heads. "A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires. So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be. In love with all of these vampires." Embry and Quil laughed harder and I sang that. "So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."

We continued to sing it into the night. "You're in love with a vampire." Embry started laughing at the end. "Something I never would've thought possible for you like… a month ago."

"Two weeks Bree." I corrected him as Quil continued to hum the tune.

"I gotta ask something man." Quil said between humming and taking. "What happened that day with her brother? You keep dodging it, every time we bring it up."

My mind flashed back to that day. I didn't obviously see anything but I heard it all. "Look… all you need to know is her brother is crazy. Jasper warned me to make sure she's extra protected because he's looking for a kill." I stretched out a bit. "I don't know. When she talks about it, it's like she cared about him and loved him but… she's holding onto a memory. What he used to be like."

"Did she really bite him or was Edward bluffing?" Embry asked.

"When'd you talk to Edward?"

"Edward talked to Seth. Seth told us."

"Oh. Nah. He's not bluffing."

We sat in silence for a bit, Quil's humming and the crickets the only thing distracting us. "So I'm headed for mortality." Quil said suddenly. "And Jacob, you staying immortal?"

"If I can."

"Embry?"

"Immortal until I find someone." he admitted. "If they're immortal, I should be so lucky, I'd stay living forever. If she's not… I wouldn't mind settling down."

"Or you could turn her into a vamp." I interjected.

Embry laughed. "Do you know what? I really want to find my imprint now."

"You will." Quil smirked. "And one day, Claire, Ezra, your imprint and us three will be sitting around the campfire listening to tribe stories."

"Telling off Paul." I added.

"Getting Leah annoyed." Quil smirked.

"Stealing Kimmy away from Jared so he goes psycho."

"Bringing up how Emily had a crush on Paul in front of Sam."

"And how it wasn't unrequited."

Embry smiled happily. "I can't wait for that day."

"Neither can I." I said truthfully.

"To the days around the campfire." Quil called out.

"Here, here." Embry and I raised our fists into the air as if we were holding drinks.

"But for now…" Embry said. "You lucky bastards."

"Yep." Quil and I chorused.

There was more silence.


	19. Action Plan

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year… It's belated, I know. I just got back from holidays ;)…Sorry for the gaps between updating. I write, I just don't always have the internet to update with…_

_Another night later…_

**Jacob POV**

I woke up, fear bubbling inside of me. Ezra was lying in my arms. She heard my breath quicken and instantly raised her hand to stroke my face. "It was just a dream." she said quietly. "Go back to sleep."

I buried my head back into my pillow before looking down at her. "You're going to stay in my arms forever right?"

"Forever and more Wolfie." she replied. "Now sleep."

"Good." I lifted her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. "I always want you around Esmeralda."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I always want you around too."

I curled my hand in her hair. "I love you." I said meaning every word.

Ezra froze, her whole body becoming rigid. I stared at her, waiting for some kind of answer.

Ezra frowned and stroked my face again. "You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"I know." she kept stroking my face slowly.

I grabbed the side of her face and turned it to face me. "Do you feel the same?"

Ezra's eyes twinkled as I bored my eyes into hers, waiting for the answer. Then she pulled away. "I don't know."

I nodded painfully and slowly. I felt a crack in my heart but tried to push it aside. It wasn't like when Bella rejected me. This didn't come close to the gut wrenching feeling I had in my stomach. I said nothing about it as I closed my eyes, my visions becoming plagued with nightmares of my Esmeralda leaving.

**Esmeralda POV**

He fell into a restless sleep again so I slid out of his arms, careful not to move him, and went and sat outside. I pulled my mobile out of my back pocket and went outside the front of the house so I was sitting on the stoop. The sun was rising and hitting my skin sending shimmering and glittering lights across the road. No one was about so I decided to sit there for a while and let the sun hit my skin, something I didn't get to do very often.

I played with my mobile in my hands for a moment, considering, reconsidering. I mulled over my feelings and thoughts. On one hand, I was madly in love with Jacob and I knew it. On the other hand, something inside of me told me it wouldn't work and didn't want to get hurt. I was fighting within myself, trying to see which side was more dominant. I wasn't protecting Jacob. God knows he doesn't need it. I was protecting myself. Why? Because I it's my first instinct to protect myself emotionally. I'm pretty selfish when it comes to feelings.

I decided to call someone who knew me just as well as I knew myself. Probably better. And I hated stooping to this level. It was demeaning and humiliating while putting my self worth down to a piece of gum underneath a politician's shoe. However this was probably the only time I actually needed him.

The phone rang for half a second before I heard the hello from the other side.

"Hello." I replied.

"_Ezra?"_

"Hey Edward." I said into the phone. "How's your honeymoon?"

"_Ezra is there a problem?"_

"Are you busy?" I bit my lip waiting for the answer.

Edward sighed. _"Not really. Bella's just taking a nap."_

"Oh… sorry." I winced wondering if I'd disturbed something. "Um Edward… I need advice."

"_If you damaged my car Ezra…"_

"Oh you heard about me driving it."

"_What?"_ he replied with a furious whisper. _"When?"_

"Edward it's got nothing to do with your car." I stood up and started pacing. "It's got to do with Jacob."

There was a pause. _"What about Jacob?"_

"Edward I don't know… I mean… he told me he loves Edward." I explained. "And I don't know what to do."

"_Well do you love him?"_

"I don't know…" I frowned. "Part of me does."

"_Ezra, I just married a human. I'm pretty sure you know my take on love…"_

"If you love them you love them." I looked to the door which led inside.

"_Pretty much. I tried the whole, if you love them set them free thing… didn't work well."_

I scratched my head. "But did it work at all?"

"_Does it look like it worked?"_

"No not really."

Edward didn't say anything for a few minutes. I focused on him in my head and saw him holding Bella who was lightly sleeping in his arms. He was staring down at her thoughtfully. "You two look really good together." I whispered. "You're happier than I've ever seen you."

"_You haven't seen me in a while."_

"I always looked out for you in my visions Edward, you know that."

"_Yeah, I do."_

There was another longer pause. "Do you think it could work out? Jacob and I?"

"_Don't say never."_

"When should one say never?"

"_Never."_

I smiled lightly. "Thanks Ed. Good night."

"_You're welcome Ezra. Good morning."_

I hung up the phone and smelt werewolves approaching. I spun around on my heel and saw Sam, Jared and Paul creeping up to me slowly. This didn't look good. "Hey guys." I said backing off.

The three phased in front of me so I saw _everything_. "Okay, it's too early in the morning." I muttered shielding my eyes.

The guys unattached their clothing from their ankles and pulled their pants on without saying a word. I waited patiently knowing this hand something to do with me. "Care to explain why there's a vampire running around our lands?" Paul hissed.

"I thought we've been over this Paul." I sneered. "How about I repeat it again slowly? I. Am. Allowed. To. Come. Here." I was nice to everyone else but these three. I really despised them.

"Not you." Jared frowned at me. "We just went out looking around and came across a vampire who saw he was looking for you, Jasper and a wolf."

"He looked remarkably like you Ezra. Same shaped nose, similar facial features… he just had different hair colour and much different eye colour." Sam stared at me accusingly. "Another _brother _of yours?"

Petsha. Great, out of all times. "And if he was?"

"Well he isn't exactly friendly, I can tell you that." Jared growled. "Quil and Embry are holding him off at the border right now. He's pretty aggressive."

"We're here to collect Jake to get put on extra patrol duty." Sam said.

"You can't!" I jumped up. "The wolf Petsha's looking for is Jacob."

"So the plot thickens." Jared smiled at Paul who smirked back at him.

"So you know this vampire Ezra." Sam stated.

I could feel myself get uneasy. "Yes, I do…"

"Did you bring him onto our lands?" Paul asked.

"No."

"Then why is he here?" Jared.

"He's hunting."

"What?" Sam.

"Jasper."

"Jasper doesn't come here."

I groaned. "He's here because I'm here. He's trying to exact his revenge for me betraying him a few weeks ago."

Sam shook his head. "Well then we're just going to have to kill him…"

"What?" I demanded. "You can't do that!"

"He's threatening us." Jared frowned. "And he's threatening two of the pack. Jacob and you."

_Like you really care that he's threatening me,_ I thought. I breathed in deeply to calm myself. "Look. I'll go and calm him down."

"You'll be in danger." Sam stated. "We can't let you do that."

Yet again with the fake concern. I sent daggers their way. "I'll deal with it."

**Sam POV**

It was surprisingly not difficult to find Esmeralda's brother Petsha. We put our ear to the ground and found out there had been killings in Port Angeles. Killings that sounded a lot like vampire killings.

When we caught up to him, mid-way into his meal, all we had to say were seven words. "We want to get rid of Esmeralda." And he stopped what he was doing and came with us, leaving his dead food to rot away.

"Why should I trust you lot?" he hissed as we sat with him in a public café. Jared, Paul and I sat one side of the booth while he sat on the other. "You're with the wolf…"

"Look." I said. "I just want you to get her scared enough that she'll leave. I'll bring her to you if you want. All you have to do is swear not to hurt our friend."

"What about Jasper?" Petsha growled. "I want Jasper gone as well."

Jared grinned. "You can have any of the other vampires. Just not any of the La Push pack or people."

Petsha's eyes darted maniacally around the café. "What's in it for you boys? What do you get?"

"Esmeralda is breaking my pack apart." I stated. "I want her gone. But first off you have to let her say goodbye to Jacob. Let her make him forget about her and make sure it's convincing."

Petsha sighed tapping his fingers on the table like a crazy man. "So many rules, so many rules… I can't hurt your pack, I can't hurt your people, I have to scare her not kill her…" he waved his hands in the air before placing them under his chin and looked at us. "Is this all really worth it when I can snap your necks?"

"You can kill her after she's said goodbye." I shrugged. "As long as she says the goodbyes first, we don't mind. And the whole snapping our necks thing…" I leaned forward. "You're outnumbered, ten to one."

Petsha leaned back on his chair and tilted his head to the side. "Three to one. I'm guessing you're the only ones in your pack who know about this little… business transaction."

He wasn't completely stupid. "True… but the rest of my pack would come after you." he looked as if he was about to object but thought better of it. I took the chance to push my hand out. "Do we have ourselves a deal Petsha?" I tilted my head to the side.

Petsha looked at my hand for ten seconds before smacking his with mine. Fire met ice and we broke apart a moment later.

"Where is my sister?

Getting Esmeralda wasn't hard at all. Paul, Jared and I blocked all thought of our deal with Petsha out of our minds and called Embry and Quil to mind him. We told her the details and she willingly came without us even asking.

Now was the fun part.

Esmeralda, Paul, Jared and I ran to the edge of the border where Petsha was jumping around like a maniac. Quil and Embry were growling at him as he was technically doing nothing wrong and sticking to is side of the border. "Esmeralda." Petsha sang. "Ezra…? Come out little Ezra."

Esmeralda stopped on the edge of the border and nodded politely. "Hello Petsha."

"Ezra, little cotton covered Ezra. How are you my sister?"

"I'm good brother." Esmeralda tapped her toe. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm feeling much better now… the itchiness of your bite finally faded away. Mosquito's have similar effects to human I'd imagine."

"Count yourself lucky Edward took pity on you Pet." Esmeralda growled. "Or else you'd be ashes in the wind."

"Don't give me empty promises." Petsha laughed. "You'd never kill me Esmeralda. You're too scared to hurt your _big bad brother_, who you think can change."

"You can change if you have the will."

"I don't want to."

"Then there is no chance." Esmeralda crossed her arms. "Petsha you aren't the smartest of vampires are you? You're outnumbered again. How are you going to fight and win?"

"The mongrels don't concern me. It's not them I want. At least, none of these dogs." Something in Esmeralda's eyes flickered with fear. I smirked happily.

_Why are you smiling? _Quil demanded. _He's after one of us…_

Embry growled low. _It's because it's Jacob and if Jacob's in trouble Ezra will…_

_Leave! _Quil's head snapped from looking at me to looking to Esmeralda.

"Leave Petsha, before something bad happens." Esmeralda sunk into a low crouch.

Petsha grinned. "I want something bad to happen." he crouched quickly and leapt over to Esmeralda. Esmeralda jumped up to and the sound of boulders clashing echoed around the place.

Quil made to move and help her but I used my Alpha control over him to stop him. _Stay! We are not to get involved!_

Quil had no choice but to stay put. Esmeralda and Petsha fought. Petsha, barring his teeth to kill her. I tried to push the earlier deal out of my mind as did Paul and Jared.

Punches were thrown and they scratched and bit each other. It sounded as though there was an avalanche falling.

Then Esmeralda was pushed to the ground and Petsha was on top of her. "Help me!" she shrieked to me. Our eyes met and I saw the absolute fear in hers.

Petsha looked up to me and raised an eyebrow. I frowned and looked around the pack. Quil and Embry were ready to jump. Petsha didn't see anything so leaned down to bite Esmeralda's neck.

_Sam! _Jared yelled out in my head.

I realised that Esmeralda still needed to work her magic on Jacob. _Quil, Embry!_

Both boys leapt up in an instant and knocked Petsha off of Esmeralda. Quil kept fighting Petsha while Embry tried to help up. Esmeralda got up as quickly as she could, pulling away from Embry in fear.

Then she turned and ran as fast as she could away from the fighting. Petsha saw this and tried to follow but Quil stopped him. _Quil let him go!_

_He's going to follow Ezra! _Quil argued.

I leant down. _Quil let him go…_

Quil growled and jumped at Petsha once more, biting him in the process, and then bounded off into the forest. Embry turned and glowered at me before following Quil off into the forest.

Petsha groaned in frustration as Jared, Paul and I phased back into humans. Petsha rolled his eyes. "No need to show off the family jewels."

"We didn't want you to kill her just yet." Jared whispered harshly.

"First she has to say goodbye to Jacob!" Paul growled.

"Well ask your stupid leader!" Petsha frowned. "Ezra never beats me and I was trying to make this look convincing. It's hard to act when all you want to do is kill!" he pulled himself off the ground. "Why didn't you send your boys in before? Now they're suspicious."

"They'll do what I tell them to do and if I tell them not to worry about it, they will." I growled back.

Petsha rolled his eyes. "Fine." he spun on his heal and jumped up into the trees. He looked back down. "Tell me when the sappy moments are over. I'm going to go visit some old friends in Port Angeles." Petsha jumped and disappeared into the trees.

"Think she's going to say goodbye to Jacob?" Jared asked me.

I smirked. "I'm sure of it."

And yet as I said those words, some part of me screamed in a quiet choked voice, this isn't right.

_For my belated New Year/Christmas prezzie, or Hanukah... can you guys review?? Please!!! I mean, I'm updated FOUR chapters for you now…_


	20. Giving Up

**Esmeralda POV**

I wasn't quite sure of what to think as Sam, Paul, Jared and I ran to the edge of the border. When we got there I saw Petsha trying to provoke Quil and Embry by jumping around like a mad man. The werewolves were growling at him seeing as that was all they could do.

"Esmeralda." Petsha said in his sing-song voice. "Ezra…? Come out little Ezra."

I stopped at the border and nodded politely. "Hello Petsha."

"Ezra, little cotton covered Ezra. How are you my sister?" Petsha smirked. I hated when he said I was cotton covered. I've gone through hell and back.

"I'm good brother." I tapped my toe impatiently. I hated this little dance. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm feeling much better now… the itchiness of your bite finally faded away. Mosquito's have similar effects to human I'd imagine." he grinned at me showing me his oddly coloured teeth. They were bright like all vampires but his were more yellow bright. It was a mix of his lack of hygiene and his obtusely stupid habit of smoking. Petsha was similar to me in the way where he didn't mind some human habits. He just picked up all the nasty ones.

"Count yourself lucky Edward took pity in you Pet." I growled. "Or else you'd be ashes in the wind."

"Don't give me empty promises." Petsha laughed. Something about his response seemed wrong. Like he wanted just to be ashes. "You'd never kill me Esmeralda. You're too scared to hurt your _big bad brother_, who you think can change."

That _was_ true. "You can change if you have the will."

"I don't want to." Petsha shrugged simply.

"Then there is no chance." I crossed her arms, my patience running really thin. "Petsha you aren't the smartest of vampires are you? You're outnumbered again. How are you going to fight and win?"

"The mongrels don't concern me. It's not them I want. At least, none of these dogs." a smile played at his lips.

I knew it. He was still after Jacob. Like I was going to let that happen!

"Leave Petsha, before something bad happens." I sunk into a low crouch, implying that I'm ready to fight. I really didn't want to but to save Jacob, I would.

Petsha grinned. "I want something bad to happen." he crouched quickly and leapt over to me. I jumped up too and crashed into him. I could see a small movement from one of the boys from the corner of my eyes but ignored it.

I was fighting head on with my brother. I bit him, tried to pin him. He landed a few bites and the ones he could've killed me. I wasn't aiming to kill as yet. I didn't have control over the grip he had me in. Punches were starting to be thrown, falling back to basic human instinct, and we were scratching and biting each other.

Then, without me noticing, I lost total control. Petsha flipped me over and pinned me down on the ground. He was leaning down but then froze as if he was thinking of something. I tried to move out but he tightened his grip, still thinking.

"Help me!" I shrieked looking back at Sam.

Our eyes met and I saw it in his eyes. The coldness, the absolute indifference to me. He hated me and he was enjoying this.

Then I thought, Petsha, how'd he find me? I'd led a trail to Port Angeles and I had hidden the trail extremely well back. So well that even Demetri, the one who had the powers to track, couldn't find me if he tried.

Petsha moved his head away from me. He looked up to Sam and raised an eyebrow, questioning. Sam didn't move.

Sam set this up.

I thought the last moments of my life were coming as Petsha leaned down to break my neck with his teeth. I thought about all the things I regretted and felt my throat tightening like I was about to cry.

Then, out of no where, Quil and Embry leapt over and knocked Petsha away from me. After they had knocked Petsha off of me, Quil continued to fight him, taking my place. Embry tried to help me up but I pulled myself away from him. None of them could be trusted.

Maybe even my Jacob.

Something clicked. Jacob! It was about Jacob. Sam wanted me out so he was using Petsha's threats against Jacob to do so. And Jasper… Jasper would be in grave danger. I had to go warn my family but knowing them and Alice, they already knew.

Petsha was about to follow but Quil stopped him. Maybe Embry and Quil could still be trusted. I wanted to believe it more than anything as I dashed to my home.

**Emmett POV**

Alice told me the whole thing between Ezra and Petsha but said it all went black just before Ezra was about to be killed. That means one of the dogs got involved and now we won't know what happened to her.

I started darting out of the house Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Rose by my side. We bolted through the short cut to the border and tried to run faster than we ever had before. However…

"Esmeralda!" Carlisle ran a little faster and caught Ezra in his arms before swinging her around and putting her down. "Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"We've got to get out of here." Ezra said tugging on his shirt to get him moving. "Let's go! Move!"

"Ezra, what happened?" Alice asked as she and Jasper surrounded Ezra.

Rose and I stepped forward too. "I think it was…" she said something none of us could properly comprehend. "…he organised it all. Petsha's somewhere out there… in the forest… we have to go!"

"Ezra he's known where we are all this time and he hasn't come." I said softening my voice. "He won't come now."

"But Sam is in on it!" she yelled. "And possibly Jared and Paul… I don't think anyone else… No… no one else. Just those three."

"In on what?" Carlisle stroked her hair soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"They're trying to get rid of me. They don't like me being with Jacob." Ezra slowed down. "When Petsha had me pinned down… I asked for help and I… I looked into Sam's eyes and… they were so cold…" she shivered. "It was worse than…" Ezra shivered in Carlisle's arms as Jasper back away slightly. However Esmeralda reached back and caught his hand, bringing him closer.

"Ezra…you can't let them bully you like that. What about Jacob? What are you going to say to him?"

She shook her head. "I have to leave."

"We're still waiting for Edward and Bella to give us signal to move up to Alaska." Alice frowned. "We can't move now either because Carlisle has to explain it to everyone. Tanya's and Edward and Bella."

"Well…" I offered. "How about this? Petsha's just after Jazz and Ez right?"

Ezra nodded. "Yes."

"Well why don't you two go? Hide for a while. I'll deal with Petsha…"

"_We'll_ deal with Petsha." Rose corrected me.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "We'll deal with Petsha and I'll tell Jacob…"

"_We'll_ tell Jacob." Alice corrected me this time.

"Yes, yes. _We'll_…" I looked to both of them. "…tell Jacob you've gone on a little holiday."

I saw Ezra shaking her head. "No." she muttered. "I've got to tell Jacob myself and I can't let you fight him."

"Esmeralda." Carlisle looked down at her. "Please don't fight this one thing."

"I'm not leaving either." Jasper said speaking up.

"Jasper." Alice looked at him straight in the eyes. "Someone needs to take care of Esmeralda."

Ezra sighed. "I'll go as long as Jasper goes."

Jasper looked like he was having an internal debate. On one had, Ezra is safe and he is safe. On the other hand, he's in danger and Ezra and his wife are in danger. "Alice comes too." he ended up saying.

"Jasper." Alice glowered. "You and Ezra need some sibling time. Now no fighting with me."

Jasper look wounded. "Alice…"

"Jasper."

He sighed and looked to his feet. "Fine."

**Jacob POV**

I woke up hazily, feeling around my bed. "Ez?" I looked around. "Ezra?" I bolted up. She wasn't there. "Esmeralda?" if she was at my house she would've heard me by now.

Something bad had happened. I could feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. I changed quickly, pulling a pair of shorts on. "If you've bloody left Esmeralda…" I muttered under my breath. I could never intentionally hurt her but it felt good threatening.

I ran outside and almost butted head first into Quil and Embry. "Hey sleeping beauty." Embry said nervously. "We were just coming to look for you."

"Hey… I'll hang later guys." I said quickly. "Ezra's missing and I don't feel right about it…"

"We know where she is." Quil spoke up getting me to freeze. "Or where she was…"

"Petsha was here man." Embry winced. "I can't believe those two are actually related."

I spun around. "Is she okay?" I demanded.

"We don't know. She ran mid-way through the fight. She got really scared!" Quil yelled after me as I started running in the other direction.

"We were at the border." Embry called out. "The north east border."

I changed direction slightly before bounding into the forest. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off, phasing and ripping out of them.

_Jacob? _It was Leah. _What's wrong with you?_

I growled. _Not now Leah…_

_Fine Mr Gloom… Where's Mrs Doom? _

_I'm looking for her. _I growled again. _Now please go!_

_Hey, ain't this a free country? Why don't I help you? Two tracking dogs are better than one._

_Only help if you truly want to Leah…_

I kept running, the beating of my paw becoming rhythmic. I was getting used to the noise when another rhythmic pattern came closer. _So where'd you see her last?_

_North-East Border…_

Leah nodded, running ahead of me. _If you're here to show off Leah!_

_Can't I be trying to do a nice thing?_

_It's you Leah. You don't do nice things… You try and stir people up, not do nice things._

_True. But I'm on your side for this whole dating a vampire thing. Don't ask why, I just am._

I was pretty confused at that but kept running until I got hint of Ezra's scent. I breathed in deeply, following it. In my head I imagined blue coloured air making a maze between the trees, tainting everything she touched with any part of her body, showing me her exact movements. She'd moved around on her toes, crouched, pounced, danced around her opponent and then, pinned, pushed to the ground. I really tried to ignore the other scents and how they all stood idly by. Except for Quil and Embry. I could smell them stepping in to help Ezra.

I started following the path Ezra had made up the hill. It had been in a hurry because her feet had been light and fast and I could smell the fear of each step. I growled low before following her path up and up.

Leah was right next to me, staying alert and looking around cautiously as we ran. She barked something. I looked to Leah and then straight ahead.

Ezra was there up ahead.

Sitting.

Alone.

On a massive rock.

I noticed it wasn't just any rock. It was the rock we had sat on the first time we kissed. I blinked a few times and noticed she had a spare change of clothes.

_Off you go lover boy. _Leah said. _I'm out. Can't be bothered seeing a mushy love scene. _And with that Leah turned on her heel and ran the opposite direction.

_Thanks_ I said softly.

_Don't mention it… seriously. Don't._

I padded up to Ezra slowly. She sat on the rock, not looking at me but at two people in the distance. I could see from here it was Jasper and Emmett. They were waiting for her. Or maybe just watching me. I couldn't figure out which one.

I was next to the rock now and placed my chin on it and next to her. I whined.

Ezra looked down at me and smiled sadly. She handed me the clothes. "I called Embry to look for you. He said you might need these."

I took the clothes in my teeth and padded away behind a tree, phasing, changing and remerging. The clothes were some shorts and a white singlet, both I think belonging to Emmett.

I went and sat on the rock next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Ezra shook her head. "Not really."

"What happen?" I asked tightening my grip on her.

Ezra pushed my arms away and pulled away from me. "It's not usually in a vampire's nature to run and hide. But that's because vampires don't usually have so many different forms of love." she looked at me sadly. "I'm sure you've heard what happened this morning."

"Only briefly." I said truthfully and worried.

She shrugged. "Yeah well I can't kill my brother. Thought I could, nearly did. But now, that I'm actually processing all of it… I couldn't. I love the bastard."

"You don't have to. I'll protect you." I reached out but she moved away.

"See there's that love thing again." she chuckled shaking her head. "It just ruins everything. Makes life more complicated. My family has accepted I can't fight Petsha. But they know he's still going to come after me and he knows where the house is so…" Ezra looked up at me. "I can't let Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Alice or Jazz get hurt. They're my brothers and sisters and mother and father. I love them _way_ to much to let anything happen to them. I can hide myself pretty well and I'm going to confuse a Petsha a little. It'll take some time but…"

"You're leaving." I concluded. My nightmares had just become reality and my dreams stayed just as they were.

"It's for you too." she said keeping her hands tightly wrapped around her legs. "If I stay, Petsha will figure out everything and probably you too."

"I don't care."

"I do." she smiled. "I love you too."

I frowned. "I'd prefer you didn't love me and you stayed."

"Well you can't tell your emotions to change now can you?" she looked me straight in the eyes. "I don't want you to follow me. I don't want you to be depressed. If I never come back, I don't want you to think about me… to much. Find a nice girl, settle down, have little Jacobs. Go out with Mahli! She's not that bad. She's just lonely. Don't hurt her though and be nice. Try to love her even. And I don't want you to be controlled by Sam. If you don't want to do something, don't do it. Sam… isn't a nice guy."

It took me a minute to realise she was controlling my mind. I flinched, trying to push the feeling of my head being kneaded like dough. She frowned as I tried to shake her off of me. "Ezra, stop that!" I barked. "I'm not going to be controlled like some puppet!"

"How'd you do that?" she frowned.

"You ever try using that on a werewolf before?" I asked. "We do have different kinds of minds you know."

"Great! So not only can I not use this on Petsha, I can't use it on you." she sighed. "What's the point of having powers if they don't work?"

"I'm not letting you leave." I muttered.

Ezra closed her eyes and tried again. "Jacob, you're going to listen to me… you're going to do exactly what I've said…" I felt the experience of my head being kneaded again but this time it was harder, more forceful. I tried with all my might to push the feeling off. I pushed and pushed until Ezra and I were glaring at each other.

"Stop!"

"No!" I kept trying to fight it but Ezra was pushing down on me. I saw pain in her eyes at it made me loose my concentration.

And then everything snapped into place. I couldn't resist what she said. I knew I wanted to resist. I just couldn't.

My whole body felt like it wouldn't be complete until I followed her orders out exactly. I had no desire to follow her. I had to be happy. I had to try not to think about her. My mind was already leafing through all the girls I knew and I was thinking about a family. I thought about going out to find Mahli. And I no longer felt like I should trust Sam. I felt like I should kick him even.

"Ezra!" I was still trying to fight against it.

"It's done Jake. Tell Sam I hope he's happy." Ezra stood up and glanced at me. I was still sitting so she leaned down and kissed me. "I might come back. I promise you I'll try to come back." And then she ran up the hill to where Emmett and Jasper were waiting. "I told you Emmett. He wouldn't hurt me." I heard her say.

"It was just to be safe." Emmett said. "See you guys soon. Call."

"We will." Jasper nodded before Ezra and him ran off.

I felt my heart trying to break but it couldn't. It was an odd sensation. Everything was telling me to run after her. Follow her. Tell her I'm not letting her leave me. But that same everything was making me stay still.

Emmett's eyes connected with mine briefly. He looked sad. I couldn't stand it. I turned around and broke into a run, leaping out and ripping another set of clothes.

_Did she leave? _I heard Leah asked sadly.

_Yeah… and she put up stupid blocks in my mind so I can't… I can't be sad or follow her. I'm trying to follow her right now but my body won't let me!_

_Maybe it's better this way_ I heard a new voice say. Paul.

_Shut up Paul! _I looked straight into his mind to see what he was seeing but only by accident. He looked toward Sam and Jared who were in their human forms. They were blocking Paul's sight of someone. Sam and Jared nodded to that someone and Paul shot his eyes immediately to the ground so he couldn't see.

When Paul looked back up it was simply Sam and Jared staring at him straight in the eyes. "Get out of Paul's head Jacob and come here." Sam ordered.

"Yeah… before you have a repeat of poison ivy." Jared smirked.

I growled. _Fine! _I started running towards where I knew they were however I couldn't help but wonder who they were hiding and if Ezra was right.


	21. Giving In

**Jacob POV**

Argh! Why am I doing this?

"Hey Mahli!" I jogged up to her. She goes to my school. She's pretty. Tall, slim, blonde hair. And I wanted to speak to her. It had been three days since Ezra left and I had been stopping myself as much as I could but… "Wait up!"

Mahli had her books across her chest and turned to face me frowning. "Are you going to school Jacob?"

"No!" I scoffed. "Please… No actually, I'm here to pull you out of school."

"What?" she looked to the school gates and then back at me. "Jacob, I've got a test today."

"It's called jigging. It's healthy every once in a while." I leaned on school gate. "Anyways, it summer school."

"Meaning I can't jig." she started to walk inside but hesitated. "I'm free after school."

"It's now or never." I offered walking off. Thank you God! Score one for Jacob. None for Ezra.

I went over to my motorbike and got on it. As I charged it up Mahli ran up to me. "Jake!" she smiled. "Okay."

I gave her my best smile before passing her my spare helmet. "Jump on."

Ezra one.

Me nil.

Why was I doing this? This was the stupidest thing ever. I didn't want to. I had to.

"I'm going to make a detour before I take you out." I said. "Just hold on."

I flew threw the streets and leaned down on my bike, going faster than before. Mahli held on tightly, not really worried. I guess she had a lot of trust. I drove up to the Cullen's and drove up the driveway. Alice stood there expectantly. I guess her day just blacked out.

"Hey Jake." she said as I stopped up in front of her.

"Hey Shortie." I replied. "How've you been?"

"Good. I thought you'd be visiting sooner." she looked to Mahli. "Hello."

"Hi." Mahli said nervously holding me a little tighter.

I looked to Mahli. "Alice, this Mahli. Mahli, Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Alice nodded. "I'm guessing you're wondering if Ezra arrived yet."

"Just checking in." I shrugged. "You heard from her and Jazz?"

"You know them. Running around." she sighed. "Anyways. Ezra did text me. Her and Jasper checked in with Bella's mum and step-dad. In Arizona."

"Phoenix? Already?"

"That was just this morning. I think they're still going south. Petsha's lost though. Can't figure out where they are."

"Yeah." I nodded keeping up with the coded messages. "Sounds like Petsha. They're not going to slow down and let him catch up are they?"

"They're trying not to." she laughed but I could see the pain behind it.

Then Alice stared at me sadly. "I heard about what Ezra said. Emmett told me." she looked toward Mahli. "How do you two know each other?"

"I'm an old friend of Jacobs." Mahli said hugging me tightly around the waist. I felt like scoffing but something held me back so I just ended up choking. Alice and Mahli both stared at me in confusion.

"Okay then." Alice nodded.

I wiped the tears from my eyes from choking and gave Alice a pained smile. "Tell Ez I said hi and tell Jasper he owes me a game of Playstation."

"Emmett will verse you anytime." Alice reminded me. "We kinda miss you around here. Especially Esme. She's been buying food… that you like." she saved herself as she looked to Mahli. Alice then looked to the house. "With Edward, Bella, Jasper and Ezra missing… the house is getting kinda lonely." she stared for a few seconds. "Anyways, you better be off."

"Yeah." I nodded to Alice revving the bike. "Come on Mahli. Let's go."

Mahli nodded. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Alice smacked her hands together.

As we started speeding back down the driveway my heart was trying to break but something kept it together. "That Alice girl is creepy! And what was with that shirt? It looked like it was out of a Goth horror shop!" Mahli exclaimed once we were out of human hearing distance. I heard Alice hiss as we continued driving.

"Alice has an awesome dress sense." I defended. "I mean… she dresses everyone."

"Maybe she should learn how to dress herself." Mahli frowned. "And who's Ezra? Is she that girl you've been hanging out with?" Now I remembered why I didn't like this girl.

"Yeah. She's a friend. She was in town for a bit. Now she and her brother are going down to South America." Well it was where I thought they were going.

"Her brother? She's a Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have a thing for that one who married Edward?"

How the hell did she know so much about my love life? "Yeah."

"What happened?"

I turned to her and gave her my best smile. "My eyes opened up and I saw you."

Mahli giggled girlishly.

Ugh! She giggled like a sugar coated preschooler. Ezra never giggled like that. Bella never even giggled like that.

"So Mahli." I said huskily. God, what was wrong with me? "Where do you want to go?"

"Um…" she bit her lip. "How about we go… to… the beach?"

Too public.

"Nah… too public. You are jigging."

"Good point… the forest?"

The Seth, Quil and Embry are on a run.

"Too dangerous for you."

"Not if your there."

"Next."

"Your place?"

I thought about this for a second. Paul and Rachel had a date. Dad was with Sue and Charlie. My place could work.

"Okay."

I sped a little, now knowing what direction I was going in. When we got there Mahli nearly fell, her legs feeling like jelly. I caught her. "You okay?"

"Weird feelings in my legs."

"It's called your first time on a motorbike."

Mahli nodded as I led her inside. "Well that's pretty embarrassing."

"Nah… I've had girls do worse without even sitting on the bike." I confessed.

"I'm sure you've had a lot of girls." Mahli smirked.

I gave her a sidelong look, my heart having that weird breaking but not breaking feeling again. "You have no idea."

Mahli giggled. Again. I let her into my house and she instantly made herself at home. "I figured something out the other day." Mahli said as she sat on the couch. "I figured why you don't let me join your little group."

I tensed as I made my way over to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Lemonade if you have any." she said. I continued to the kitchen wondering if she had figured out the packs secret. She continued as if I had never asked her about her thirst. "I figured it because of your culture." Mahli continued, raising her voice so I could hear her, even though she really didn't have to. "I mean… you're all Quileute."

I sighed a breath of relief as I headed back into the living room handing her, her drink. "Lemonade." I said placing it in front of her.

She nodded gratefully and sipped the drink. "It took me a while to figure out which was pretty stupid… but I mean… Embry is Makah and I didn't know Seth and Leah were Quileute until I did a bit of research… I didn't see it right away. Only Embry I can't explain."

"His Dad." I said quietly. "His dad was Quileute."

Mahli nodded. "Really? Do I know his Dad?"

"No." I shook my head. "He died…years ago." It wasn't my place to talk about that.

"You know…" she said placing the glass on the table. "I don't look it… but I'm part Quileute. On both sides. It doesn't look like it I know but my dad's grandfather was Quileute and my mums great-grandfather was Quileute too. Different relations of course…"

Mahli kept rabbling on about how Quileute she was. I felt kind of bad. She didn't really know how to be a member of our pack. And even so, we didn't want her to join.

Mahli was special in her own way. I did feel sorry for her. She really had no friends. She looked like the kind of girl who should be popular beyond belief however her overly dramatic personality and need to be involved in everyone's business and know everyone's gossip made her a little standoffish.

I didn't like her but… stupid Esmeralda. Why'd I have to listen to her? Why couldn't I push her off me? This is so… so crap! The way her perfect eyes shone as she forced me to do her will. The way her hair fell over her face when she got up to leave, out of embarrassment and sadness. The way her lip quivered and I couldn't stop it… And now I have a picture of a burger in my head. I have no idea but I think it has something to do with her statement 'I don't want you to think about me… to much.' Well that 'to much' meant if I thought about her a lot my mind would wander to a completely new topic.

I realised Mahli was looking at me waiting for an answer. "Uh…yeah?"

"You mean it?" she said all excited.

"I'm sorry Mahli… what were you asking?" I frowned. "I was lost there for a second."

"I asked if I could join your little club…"

"Mahli…" I started.

"But Leah's in it! And Seth, Collin and Brady and they're all younger than me! So you can't use the age excuse anymore and you definitely can't say boys only." she looked cross. "_And_ I'm Quileute."

"Mahli if you only came with me for an invite into… our group then you should just leave." I suggested. _Please leave, please leave, please leave_.

Mahli stuck her head up slightly. "Why'd _you_ invite me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… Got bored?"

"It's because your little poser of a girlfriends gone isn't it." Mahli frowned. "The Jade chick…"

"Jade?" I frowned.

"Emerald, Jade whatever the _gems _name is." Mahli stuck her nose up.

I frowned back. "Her names Esmeralda."

"Well where is? You two have been inseparable these last few weeks and then poof! She disappears." Mahli waited for an answer.

"She had family commitments to deal with…" I started.

"In Arizona? I heard she was studying in England _and _she's a Cullen. So what family business does she have where there are no Cullen's and is away from her precious private school?" Mahli narrowed her eyes.

"Mahli, that's none of your business." I said standing up. "I invited you because you're always hanging around and I thought I'd make you happy by inviting you over! Jesus! If you're going to bag out my friends then leave! I was gonna say we watch a movie…" oh no… there goes my mouth. "And hang out but I don't want to now." Yes! Saved!

Mahli stood up so she was standing up over me. I thought she'd slap me or just leave. I didn't think she'd lean on top of me and start making out with me. Never in my life did I think she'd do that.

Instinct kicked in and I pushed her away. "Mahli!"

She pushed herself back onto me and started kissing me again. "Mahli!!" I yelled as I pushed her off, again.

"Look, you're lonely, I'm desperate. I don't even care if you're using me…" she breathed heavily.

"I do!" I said moving away from her.

Mahli frowned. "Then why on earth did you invite me out Jacob Black?"

"Because I was told to!" I yelled. "It's not like I always invite my stalkers in!"

And that was it. I made the biggest, dumbest, stupidest mistake ever. Mahli looked toward the ground. I could see salty tears brimming on her eyes. Oh no. "Mahli." I muttered edging closer to her. "I didn't mean that." Yes I did, but I'd never say it. I'm not cruel. Or at least I try not to be.

"I-I-I just thought…" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I know what you just thought." I sighed. "Look, Mahli, I'm going through something pretty tough at the moment and…"

She leaned up and kissed me again. I kissed back this time even though in the back of my mind I truly didn't want to. "Come on Jake." she whispered as we broke apart. "You need this I need this… what's the point in denying that?"

I closed my eyes tightly and groaned. "I hate Esmeralda."

"That's the spirit." she continued kissing me and I could do nothing to stop it.


	22. Finding Out, Edwards thoughts & THE CALL

_Okay, I'm flying through this time frame… Why? Because Edward and Bella need to be back! If you've never read Breaking Dawn the massive spoilers come out now… Jasper and Ezra are in hiding and sending Petsha on a wild goose chase, Petsha is tracking them down and falling for the wild goose chase, Alice is keeping tabs on Petsha so he doesn't get too close, Emmett is keeping Jacob away who still can't follow Ezra but asks about her a lot, Jacob and Mahli are friends with benefits, Rosalie is being Rosalie, Carlisle's entertaining Charlie so he doesn't call too often, Esme's worrying, Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon and Demetri is waiting on the sideline and me?(Inhales deeply and lowers voice so it is just whispering evilly) Well I'm smiling wickedly on the watching the even unfold from above… Mwahahahaha!_

**Rosalie POV**

"Jacob, she's not here. Didn't she mind control you not to think about her?" Emmett growled as Jacob waited at the front door. I listened in from the living room as I sat at the piano.

"I'm finding loopholes and trying so hard to resist. I'm making dates left right and centre that I don't want to go on _and_ I'm seeing a girl who I don't really like." Jacob sighed. "Is she safe?"

"She's fine. Jazz is taking care of her. When and _if_ they come back, I'll call you." Emmett made to close the door.

"They're not going to die are they?" Jacob asked pressing his hand against the door and opening it.

"I mean if because when we turn Bella we're all leaving." Emmett frowned. "Now Jake, I think you should go. The pack isn't too happy from the howling I've been hearing."

"I know… Seth got caught the other day coming here. Massive argument." Jacob sighed. "See you later Emmett."

"Bye Jacob." Emmett finally got to close the door. He walked into the living room and sighed. "Jeez that boy is annoying."

"I know." I muttered. "You never find loopholes."

He narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. But he's persistent. I've been in one of those mind control situations. Not very fun…" I looked up to Emmett. "Heard from Edward?"

"Yeah. I've won the bet against Jasper." He smirked sitting next to me.

"The one about Edward and sex?" Rosalie laughed. "Did he seriously do it again? Maybe he does want her dead."

Emmett rolled his eyes and slid his fingers over the piano. He didn't play much. My Emmett was more of a drummer. But he could play a little. He started playing a simply one bar base line to a song, over and over again. Without thinking about it, I played the melody. It only took one hand on both of our behalves to play so our other hands was laid across his lap and intertwined.

"Don't say that Rose." he smiled looking at me. "Bella's really nice."

"I know she's nice." I defended. "I am trying Emmett. It's just hard watching someone so willingly throw away all the things I wish I could have."

"I know Rose." he kept smiling. "And I'm sorry I can't give you those things you want. I really am."

"I know." I stroked his face softly. "I love you."

Emmett kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you to." We kept playing together.

Esme came in and looked at us sadly. Emmett and I both turned and looked at her. "What's the matter Esme?" Emmett asked. We could both see she was trying to keep up a smile but just couldn't.

"I just miss everyone so much." she sighed. "Alice is wandering the house like a ghost, Carlisle is working over time thanks to this new flu epidemic spreading out across the hospital, Ezra and Jasper are running for their lives and Bella and Edward are blissfully unaware of any of the chaos residing back home. And I have no choice but stay here and wait for news to come back from, someone about anything."

Emmett stood up and went to Esme's side. "Hey, we go through hard times but we always get through them."

"When everyone comes back we'll have a big family… hunt." I grinned going over to her too. "Promise." I really did love Esme. She was a better mother than mine had ever been to me. I, like Edward, Jasper, Alice, Ezra and even Bella, would do anything to make her happy. "And how about when this is _all _over, you, me, Alice, Ezra and…Bella, go out and have a mother and daughters bonding session?"

"I'm in!" Alice popped out of no where. "I'm definitely in."

Esme rolled her eyes lightly. "Yes, I'm in too."

Emmett laughed. "Can I come?"

"I can't forget my biggest daughter now can I?" Esme laughed wrapping her arms around Emmett from behind.

Emmett held onto Esme's arms and they laughed. However the laughter died out when Alice's eyes glazed over and she went into extreme premonition mode.

Emmett, Esme and I tensed, waiting for the new. "I…I…" Alice said breaking of out her trance.

We all stared at her as she debated with herself. "No… It's not possible." she shook her head. "No, it… no…" she bit her lip.

Alice's phone barely rang as she flipped it on loud speaker. _"Alice? It's not possible… is it?" _Ezra's voice came out of the phone.

"Alice, tell me it can't happen." Jasper voice came through.

"I can't see anything from Bella." Alice whispered. "But I can… I don't know. Edward is… Argh! Why can't I see all of Bella?"

"_I can."_ Ezra spoke up. _"Barely… but… Alice… it's not right."_

"What?" Emmett said not being able to take it anymore. "What's not right? What's not possible?"

"Bella's…" Ezra stuttered through the phone. "Bella's…"

"Out with it!" Esme said shocking me slightly.

"Pregnant." Alice finished for our sister.

My eyes darted open. "What? Pregnant? As in with child?"

I couldn't believe it. She doesn't even want a child. She admitted that! So why is she getting one? Why does she have what I want? Why is she getting her bloody cake and eating it too? Isn't there some karmic rule against that?

"I can't believe this." I growled stalking away from my family.

"Rose!" Emmett called out but I growled louder and he knew to leave me alone.

I grabbed my car keys and my mobile and left. Jumping into my Jaguar I decided it would be best if I left for a while. Why? Not to break Esme's heart. No, I'd never try to do that. But I felt venom building up in my mouth from anger and I didn't want to do anything to stupid.

Bella. She's no more special than any other human. Why does she always get what she wants _and more_? Actually, why does she always get what _I _want? She's a mortal, she made Edward swoon and everyone cares about her without her even wanting the attention. And those people who care about her, unfortunately, includes me! And then, on top of that, she gets a child. I want a child. I want to be a mother. She didn't. She never did.

I growled viciously as I thought about it. Bella with a miniature human… human? Wait… Vampires can't have children… How'd she… no… she didn't… she wouldn't. Would she?

Would she cheat on Edward? Because that's the only thing I could come up with. I will kill her if she did.

Argh!

I hate this!

**Edward POV**

I just stood there. My Bella told me. She said to me those words. She's pregnant. Hundreds of millions… no…Thousands of millions of things ran in and out of my mind.

_How could this happen?_

_Vampires can't bear children?_

_She's not a vampire…_

_She's human!_

_Human's have children._

_With other humans…_

_No!_

_Bella would never…_

_Jacob!_

_No!_

_Jacob's with Ezra._

_Mike Newtown!_

_He had every though in his head to do so on our wedding._

_No!_

_Bella would never, ever betray me._

_She loves me._

_She's pregnant._

_I can still… could I?_

_Did I do that to her?_

_Did I do __**that**__ to her?_

_She's larger. _

_Only slightly. _

_I thought it was the eggs._

_Eggs._

_Vampire children and eggs… Why does that sound familiar?_

_A legend!_

_I heard a legend that when a woman was pregnant with a vampire child she craved eggs… _

_They fed them to her. _

_But they fed her blood eggs. _

_Didn't they?_

_Red instead of white and a yellow yolk. Maybe that part was just apart of the Hollywood version._

_The baby._

_All the legends._

_They die!_

_They all die!_

_Bella._

_My Bella._

_I have to stop this._

_I have to get this… this thing out of her._

_Carlisle could do it._

_Carlisle._

_Oh no!_

_They already know._

_I know they do._

_Alice… Ezra…_

_They'll be calling any…_

My hand darted to my phone just as it started to ring. But I still wasn't out of my daze. Bella reached around me and pulled my phone out of my pocket. She spoke to Alice and then something stuck me.

_You're a monster and you're going to kill her._

It broke me out of my daze and I snatched the phone from Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

I drove faster and faster, not caring about speed tickets. No one could get me. I'm invincible.

My phone rang. I ignored it for a whole twenty seconds before giving up. My curiosity was too overpowering. I might as well know who I'm ignoring.

**EDWARD**

The phone flashed and vibrating and I didn't want to answer it. But curiosity is an evil thing. I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Rosalie?" It wasn't Edward. It was Bella calling from Edward's phone.

"Hello." I said curtly.

"Rosalie, I need your help." she said.

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. "My help? Why on earth would you need my help Isabella?"

"You've heard." Bella sighed.

I continued gritting my teeth. "Probably before you knowing Alice."

"Rose please… you're the only one I can turn to."

"No I'm not." I said venomously. "Go find Edward and celebrate. I don't care Bella. Rub it in my face that I'm not going to live a perfect life. Rub into my face that technically, I have no life!"

I heard Bella crying from the other end. "Please Rose." she sobbed. "Please… Edward wants me to terminate the baby. Rose I don't want to. I can't. Please Rosalie, I begging you."

I stopped the car instantly, causing four cars behind me to spin uncontrollably and crash into each other, and frowned. "Edward wants what?"

Bella kept crying, harder and harder. "Please Rose. Only you would understand… or Esme…"

I shook my head. "Okay, okay… Um…" I was thoroughly confused and shocked by her statement but I knew I had to do something. But first… "Bella is it Edwards baby?"

She gasped in shock. "Of course it is! Who else's baby would it be?"

I had to agree to that. Jacob was truly, madly, deeply with Ezra now and Bella had eyes for no one but Edward. "Okay…Bella? You still there?"

Her voice was hitching and I could hear her heart beat through the phone. "Edward will be back soon. I have to be quick."

"Okay. Bella, I'll think of something, okay?" I promised her. "Look, get on the plane with Edward. Make sure he doesn't talk to Alice between now and then. Come home and it'll all be fine. I _swear _to you. Okay?"

"Thank you Rose." she sobbed.

"Alright. Go for now. Act like everything's okay. Act like any of the actresses who have, over the years, pretended to be in love with Tom Cruise, on and off screen."

I got Bella to laugh at that and smiled in return. "Text your flight details and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Okay." Bella said. "I've got to go. Edwards coming back."

"Okay, go." I encouraged her.

"Thanks again Rose."

"It's okay Bella." I said meaning every word of it.

_I wanted to write those two scenes _so _badly it hurt… When I was reading the book I was like _Oh my God I wonder what Edward's thinking _and _What happened between Rose and Bella?? _Sigh I love Fanfiction… it gives us so many opportunities to live in our little book worlds…_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	23. Before, after & during of THE AIRPORT!

**Jasper POV**

"We have to go back." Ezra said. "We have no choice."

We were staying in a sleazy motel somewhere in Arequipa, Peru. Yeah I know Peru right? It's a really far away. But we haven't eaten and haven't stopped running in days I've lost track of. It had taken a while but we did it.

"Ezra, we just lost Petsha." I groaned. Both of our eyes were pitch black and we couldn't even be near any humans we were that hungry. "We can't leave this place. It's daylight. _Sunny_ daylight. Ezra…"

"Jasper!" she looked at me. "By the time we run back…"

"We'll catch a flight."

"Yeah. I'm really about to stick you into a small area with a bunch of sweating and anxious humans, their hearts beating so fast that you just want to…" both her and I shuddered. Just thinking about human blood, imagining the heart beat, thinking of the warm pulse it gives out _just _to the air around it.

"We need to hunt." I growled. "We've been running too long. We're loosing strength."

"It was necessary to run for so long." she growled back, sitting on the bed and burying her head in her hands. I felt bad. We were both irritable at the moment. Not eating did that to us.

"Ezra… tonight. We'll hunt then leave. Catch a plane. I'll call Edward. Get him to catch a flight that stops over here. Or somewhere near here… we've got time…"

"Not long." she whispered. "Jazz…"

"I know Ezra." I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what we're going to do with Petsha but we'll do something. Come on. We've got to wait."

Ezra stepped towards the window

"I say we go now. Block our noses and run as fast and far as we can. Back up to Costa Rica…"

"Esmeralda." I said in a low and angry voice. "We won't make it. If we leave blood will be spilt before days end. I don't want that on my conscious."

She turned around, her face more angry than I've ever seen it. "You didn't think about your conscience when you killed my family or bit Petsha! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here!"

"Don't pin this on me!" I yelled back equally as angry. "If it wasn't for your secrets Edward and Alice would never have had reason to…"

"Don't lecture me on secrets Jasper Whitlock!" she yelled. "You have no idea…"

"Are you that dense Esmeralda? I feel it!" I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall. Her body instantly fell limp. I could see, smell and feel her fear but I couldn't control myself. I had to keep yelling. "I know you've been through some unspeakable pain because I feel every second of it when _you _think about it. If you had just told us in the first place no one would've had to call Petsha!"

Esmeralda shrunk in fear, the blackness of her eyes dulling. I saw myself in the reflection of her eyes. I held my own gaze through that reflection and growled. Ezra became even smaller.

I flinched at how I'd scared her. I let go slowly and backed away. Ezra pulled herself out of the wall slowly. I had pushed her so hard she broken it and fallen into the ancient plaster.

"I'm sorry." she said, still trying to lift herself out of the wall. She was stuck pretty well.

I tightened my eyes and walked over to her. Ezra whimpered in fear, falling back into the wall.

Sometimes I forget I used to be the person of her nightmares. Sometime I forget how she saw me for who I once was. Not many people saw that. Seen that side of me. I'd hidden it as best I could from Alice. Edward had searched my mind and found it. But the only people who had really, truly seen it are the victims. Victims like Ezra.

Even after decades, I'm sure that nothing will erase those fears from her head. It's a natural instinct.

Ezra cowered further into the indent in the wall. I shook my head placing my hand out. "It's okay Ezra." I whispered. "It's okay."

Ezra tried to scramble up by herself but I figured she couldn't. I leaned down and placed both of my hands under her armpits and lifted her up. I ignored her protests and instinct to run away and pulled her closer. "Ezra, I'm sorry." I said holding her close. "I forget sometimes… I'm just… confused and angry and…"

Ezra let stopped tensing and fell into my hug, hugging me back. "Hungry. Its okay." she mumbled. "I'm sorry for being stubborn."

"Ez, don't apologise." I cut her off.

She nodded resting her head on my chest as she did all those years ago when she was just a human. Although now I wasn't stopping myself from killing her and her hair wasn't wrapped around her neck like it was a scarf.

"I'll call Edward." I said. Ezra nodded and I could still detect fear in her. I bit my lip. "Ezra, are you going to be okay?"

Ezra nodded again. I tried to calm myself as I got annoyed at her constant nodding. "Esmeralda, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ezra nodded again.

"Say something? Please?" I waited.

Esmeralda looked up at me slowly, sadness emerging from her eyes. "I just want to go back."

I nodded and picked up my mobile. "Maybe… maybe we can hunt now on our way to Colombia. Most flights from Rio go through there."

Ezra blinked a few times and frowned. "But you said…"

"I say a lot of stuff." I shrugged. "I'll do my best not to kill anyone but you might have to stop me. I heard a man selling chickens. I know it's not the nicest blood in the world but…" I looked at her smiling.

Ezra nodded and said a quiet, "Okay," before grabbing her small backpack and wrapping it around herself. "When do we leave?"

"Now's probably good." I pulled out enough money to pay for our last night at the hotel and placed it on the table then I opened a window that led into an empty back street. I inhaled the air deeply. Humans were far enough for me to resist. "Come on. There isn't a human anywhere near here."

Ezra nodded, leaping out of the window before me. A gust of wind blew into my face. My throat tightened as the smell of humans spun around the window. They were far away so I swallowed hard and tried to block it out. I pulled out my phone holding 4 on my speed dial for Edward to tell him the plan. This was going to be a long run home.

**Edward POV**

I stared at Bella who was drifting in and out of sleep. We were waiting in Colombo on the stop over. Ezra and Jasper would be joining us soon but I knew from the sound of his voice that this wasn't going to be a happy reunion. None of this was.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes my love?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Edward, he's so beautiful. Why do they always want to hurt him?" she asked.

I frowned not knowing what she was talking about. "Hurt who Bella?" I said my brow furrowing.

"Hurt him. The baby. Our baby."

I sat in shock and before I got a chance to reply, Ezra and Jasper walked in, Ezra looking slightly dishevelled. She had a smear of blood on her black short sleeved t-shirt, not really detectable but I could smell the dried and crustiness of it. I scrunched up my nose.

"Ez, were you hungry or what?" I muttered.

Ezra shrugged silently and sat down next to Bella. Jasper said nothing as he sat on my right. "Jazz?" I asked. "What happened?"

Jasper shook his head. _Nothing… I just scared her a little in Peru…_

I sniffed the air again and realised that the blood on her shirt was human blood. "Blood?" I asked and Ezra stared at her lap. I looked at her and realised her black eyes were tinted red as if she'd tasted human blood.

_Don't worry Edward… No one died and no ones been turned. It was a pool of human blood from a crime scene. She was pretty hungry… I'd just hunted. _I was surprised it wasn't Jasper who went crazy at human blood. _I let her feed. She was starving. It was… innocent enough._

Ezra's eyes darted up to meet mine and I saw the greatest amount of fear in them I'd ever seen. However I could tell the fear wasn't from the fact she drank blood. Her eyes flicked to Jasper then back to me before looking back to her hands.

Jasper could petrify her.

Seeing as we were all still waiting to be boarded I got Bella's on flight luggage bag, grateful of Alice's desire to pack extra clothes in every space possible. "Ezra…" I nudged her pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my bag. "Esmeralda, come on. Go, get changed." I said treating her exactly the way a big brother would treat his little kid sister.

Ezra looked up at me and nodded. She quietly took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I looked to Jasper who was staring at Bella. "Is what they say real? Is there a mini Edward in there?"

I looked to Jasper growling. "Don't say that… That's… evil in there."

"How is it evil if it's made from love?" he asked me seriously.

"Alice told me Jazz. She told me it'll kill her. To destroy Bella…" I looked down at Bella's stomach and shook my head. "That's got to be evil."

Jasper swallowed hard before leaning over to Bella and dusting something off of her. "Does she see it like that?" he asked. "Because right now I sense more anxiety coming off her than ever before. And she's sleeping."

"Maybe she doesn't see it like that but I'm not letting her die to bring some… _monster_ into this world." I watched Jasper nod.

"Whatever you think is best… but…" Jasper looked at me seriously. "Just remember, Bella's the girl who fell in love and didn't get scared when she found out what her love really was. She's the one who jumped off a cliff and survived and lived through heart break and terror that even _you_ had trouble dealing with. She's the one who bargained you into turning her for marriage and then begged you for the sex anyway. Bella's not a force to be reckoned with Edward. We all know it. Maybe you should figure it out." He stood up. "I'm going to go apologize to Ezra for the hundredth time."

"What happened in Peru?" I asked remembering what he has said before.

Jasper closed his eyes tightly and thought about it. I saw the whole mornings events. "Oh…" I nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

**Esmeralda POV**

We stepped into Forks airport and I watched Bella looked around expectantly. Jasper was holding me against him as I staggered through. I wasn't feeling well. Not sick seeing as vampires can't get sick. Just not myself. I guess I was still pretty scared. But there was also a feeling of longing. I missed Jacob. Scratch that, I needed him. He was the only thing keeping me alive, so to speak.

Edward had all of Bella and his bags on a trolley and was pushing them along, Bella under one of his arms.

I stared around and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing one of Bella's white shirts and jeans. Both were a little too big for me but it still suited me fine. I ditched my other clothes in the airport in Colombia.

"Rose?" I muttered as I saw Rosalie waving at us. It was the first thing I'd said since Jasper and I left Peru.

Bella looked up and saw what I saw. Rosalie was standing at the door with Alice, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. There was a clear division between them. Rose, Esme and Emmett stood on one side while Carlisle and Alice stood on the other.

"I don't think this is going to be good." Jasper sang.

Rosalie started walking towards us arms outstretched. Bella pulled away from Edward and almost ran up to her. Edward and Jasper stopped walking as they saw this. I did too but raised my eyebrow watching this play out.

"I wasn't expecting that." Jasper said Bella fell into Rosalie's arms.

Rose hugged Bella tightly and whispered into her ear. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded as Edward stalked up to them. "Care to explain Rose?"

Rose said nothing but growled at him, protecting Bella from Edward. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Edward frowned obviously hearing something in Rose's head the rest of us hadn't. "You're really just thinking about… Oh God Rose, grow up! You got to think about Bella here… she'll-"

"You're forgetting who called me up Edward! You're forgetting who asked for my help!" Rose hissed she then looked down at Bella. "Come on Bella." Rosalie took Bella and started heading outside.

Jasper down at me. "Well these next few weeks are going to interesting."

I leaned on Jasper as Emmett and Alice came to greet us from different angles. "Very interesting." I muttered.


	24. Not trusting his own

_**A/N: **__Oh my god... it's been an entire year..._

_Well, let me explain first..._

_I just completed my preliminary HSC course and started my actual HSC course and I'm going a little nuts because well... it's me? When don't I go nuts. So I stopped updating... But now I'm on a six week break and like, I totally forgot my user name and email address so I spent the last two days looking for this story (even forgot it's name which is like a totally weird thing because... I named it after my favourite song!!!)_

_Anywhoo, I'm updating again these holidays and I remember exactly what I'd meant to happen in the story so things won't go completely nutjob... Yeah, unlike me not remembering things like user names and passwords, I can toats remember my plot bunnyies... P.S. I think I need to update my page because I'm 17 now, not 15... woah...well, actually almost 17... 17 in February... Fun, eh?_

**Bella POV**

We arrived home in separate cars, Edward and I. Rose had driven me home with Emmett and Esme. Edward went with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Ezra drove alone. She said she needed some quiet.

There was a clear split happening. I felt guilty. Jasper had hugged me at the airport in Colombo and had said he supported me in anything I did but he missed Alice I guessed.

Emmett had tried to cheer me up the whole ride but it wasn't working. I sat in the backseat and leant on Esme who hugged me and stroked my hair. Rosalie stayed silent as if she was in thought. Every now and then she'd turn and give me a reassuring smile. I tried to shoot one back but it came out crooked.

At the Cullen's, Edward had gotten there first. He stood out the front of the house and glared at Rosalie. "It's not going to work." he said, his nostrils flared angrily. "Bella is _not_ going to have that… thing!"

"Yes I am Edward!" I said plucking up some mysterious courage I just so happened to have buried deep inside me. "You can't stop me."

Ezra drove up the driveway and in between Rosalie and Carlisle. "I'm not letting you die now Bella." Edward said. "Not after all of this…"

"Who said I was going to die?" I asked. "Who?"

"Me." Ezra said, leaning out of the car. "But it's not one hundred percent."

"See!" I looked to Edward. "Not one hundred percent."

"More like ninety-eight percent." Ezra said getting up and slamming the car door. "I'm agreeing with Eddie here for once. Bella, it would be better for you if you didn't have this kid."

Rose held me tightly as Esmeralda came close. "But in saying that… I think you're a pretty strong girl and you've beaten the odds many times before from what I hear. Maybe, just _maybe_…" she looked to Edward. "This could work."

Rosalie smiled at Ezra and I grinned too. "You're just doing it Ezra because it goes against what I say." Edward growled. "Plus there is no vote for Bella's life."

"We've done it before." Emmett pointed out.

"No!" Edward yelled. "You're not allowed in this house until you agree Bella." His voice softened and I could see his heart breaking. I stared into his amber eyes and felt him dazzling me. "Please Bella."

Rosalie looked down at me, wondering what I would say. I had to stick firmly to what I believed. I couldn't get rid of my little nudger. I loved this baby and… "No Edward." I replied. "Rose? Is there anywhere else I can go?"

"Hey…" Ezra smiled. "I got a better idea." Ezra leaned down and pounced at Edward who dodged it quickly. He heard her 'idea'.

"Ezra…" he warned but Esmeralda pounced again so Edward had to move away from the door he was preciously guarding. Emmett quickly rushed forward and held the door open while Rose pushed me inside.

"Esmeralda will you please learn how to not involve yourself in other peoples business?" I heard Edward demand. I turned around to look at the front door where Emmett stood watching and saw Ezra fly backwards pass the door. Emmett dashed outside and I heard boulders crashing like he caught her. Esme was following right behind us but looked pained as she looked back at her children fighting one last time.

Rosalie pushed me further forward into the living room so I couldn't see the door and sat me down on the couch where Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were.

"Don't even try it." Rosalie stated. "I know what you're all thinking but don't."

"I thought that was Edward's gift." Alice snapped.

"Alice, Rose. Don't fight… I already have Emmett, Edward and Ezra rolling around out there like crazed animals." Esme said, clearly wanting to go outside and stop the fighting.

"Bella…" Carlisle tried, looking at Rose carefully. Rosalie wouldn't object to him. He was basically her father. "If this doesn't go… right, Edward will go into hysterics. Even if the child is born safely he won't look after it or care for it…"

"Are you saying you wouldn't?" I frowned.

Alice sighed. "You know we would protect it with our lives if it came to that Bella."

"I'm all for it." Jasper said receiving a scolding look from his wife. "I mean… Look… Why don't we run tests first? Then we decide."

"The decisions already made Jasper." Rosalie hissed.

"No matter what the tests say Carlisle, you know I'll still go through with this." I said staring at my father-in-law… well after I turn into a vampire, my father.

He ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated. "Bella do you think it's only Edward who doesn't want to lose you? Really? Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Ezra… And what about the pack? What about Jacob? Seth? Quil and Embry? What are you going to tell them? They care for you too Bella…"

"And if you all cared for me you'd respect my wishes." I said getting frustrated too. "Carlisle, I might have a baby. A little vampire, human. No ones done it before. How do you know I'm going to die if it's never happened before?"

"Dumb question." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Your vision may be wrong…" I fought. "Ezra said there's a chance…"

"Ezra's visions look at _all _the possibilities, not the definite ones. She's seen a hundred different ways this could end and only two of them half you living. But right now, although it's killing my head to even try and see, you die and your kid has the fuzziest future I've ever seen." she explained. "Right now I'd prefer it to be blacked out like the werewolves." she added as an after thought.

"It isn't a kid!" Edward said walking through the door. His shirt was ripped and I had to hand it to Ezra. "It's a monster."

I felt tears pooling in my eyes. "No it isn't!" I shouted.

"Yes it is!" he shouted back. "Bella, can't you see? It's already killing you. Lift your shirt!"

Ezra came in after him looking as ragged as ever. I had a feeling she just wanted a fight. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh give it up!" Edward called at her. "You're depressed, I get it. Pick your battle with Jacob or Jasper… they're the ones you're angry at."

Ezra frowned. "And you and Petsha and the freaking Volturi!" she leapt over and pounced on Edward again. I had a feeling she was getting rid of some pent up anger. They were rolling around the front room, Emmett trying to separate them, whilst everyone else looked at me, waiting.

I slowly lifted up my shirt to reveal my somewhat flat stomach. It was getting rounder but it was also…

"Mild bruising?" Carlisle frowned coming closer to inspect. I felt my nudger kicking my stomach to a rhythm unknown to me but I had no idea it was doing this. Edward must've seen it at the airport. Carlisle pressed the bruises lightly with his ice cold fingers and I winced. "This is… bad."

"No it isn't." I said pulling my shirt down. "He likes to kick, is all."

"Bella, if the babies bruising you now, so early in development, I shudder to think what might happen to you later." Carlisle said making his unhappiness of the situation quite clear.

I looked around the place with everyone's face staring at me concerned. "I agree to be tested to see if Nudger is safe."

"Nudger?" Emmett said. He'd pulled Ezra off of Edward and was holding her around the waist so she couldn't get to him. It didn't stop her from trying to get out of his grasps so while Emmett remained perfectly still; Ezra was kicking and pushing him, trying to get out of his hold. "Please don't tell me we're calling the only vampire, human child in the world Nudger."

I looked up to Emmett and smiled as he was trying to lift the mood. "Yep. Little Nudger Cullen."

At this Edward growled, punched the closest wall and stalked out. Jasper quickly went to check if the thoroughly damaged wall would make the roof collapse. He obviously thought it was safe as he turned and looked back to us all. Esme had her head bent down and looked as if she was crying. I hated this. I felt guiltier than ever.

"Hmm." Emmett said placing Esmeralda back down. "He mustn't like it then." Ezra chuckled along with her brother.

If I was in a better mood, I might've laughed too.

"Emmett." Alice growled obviously not finding it funny.

"Oh come on Al." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella is the most stubborn person in the world. She freely leaps into the arms of death on a weekly basis. And might I add when she leaps, she usually falls before she can reach. Plus we're all here to make sure nothing happens to her. If things get really bad or if she's on the brink of death, we change her. We were going to anyways. It's simple. Either way, we get a new Cullen. And I prefer the option where we get two."

"Thanks Emmett." I whispered.

"And if she's already dead?" Carlisle asked. "Vampire venom can't resurrect the dead."

"Carlisle you've jump started many hearts." Rosalie frowned. "You're the best doctor in the world. _Please_ don't try and tell me you can't do it."

"And I've heard of stories where people are dead but still try and hold on." Emmett looked to me. "Bella do you swear you're going to hold on?"

"With my life."

"Dry Bella." Alice said shaking her head. "Dry."

"Well we're going to have to make your mind a hell of a lot stronger if you're going to pull through on that." Emmett winked at me. "Brain crunches, a new diet…"

"Emmett, this isn't a big joke!" Alice yelled getting sick of the humour. "If Bella dies, none of us will be laughing."

"You don't think I know that?" he frowned. "She's upset enough as it is. I'm just trying to make her feel better."

"Well you this crap ain't helping any…"

"It's better than your predictions of doom and gloom."

"I'm just spelling it out for her Emmett. I'm telling her what really is going to happen."

It was the first time I'd heard Emmett and Alice be less than friendly to each other. They were usually the closest. Opposites but completely the same.

"Let's just do the testing." I said speaking louder than both of them. "Like Jasper said… then we can discuss this." Everyone nodded slowly and calmed down. "Even though there is really nothing to discuss." I added as an afterthought.

Ezra looked up to Emmett. "Should I go grab him?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. He was still holding Esmeralda back. "That depends if you're going to bring in him back in pieces or not."

"I'll be good." she promised.

"I'll go with you." Alice said glaring at my stomach. "That thing is making my head go crazy."

**Jacob POV**

We stood in the clearing all staring at each other. The whole pack was there. _Bella and Edward are back. _Sam said. _I sniffed 'em out. They've been here for about a week_

_Bella still human? _I asked out of curiosity more than anything.

I hadn't been to the Cullen house since Emmett threatened me. I was apparently making Alice depressed. I sent messages to Alice still and she kindly sent me updates. She knew I couldn't help it. A soon as I thought of Esmeralda, I would text Alice straight away. It was only then could I find the loopholes of her mind control. Otherwise I was off trying to be happy and not thinking about her. It pained me but… it didn't?

Paul nodded. _Excited?_

_Not really. _I shrugged. _I don't mind anymore. I kind of now see that Bells and I are just friends._

_Some ones matured. _Leah mentally smirked. _Let's just see if it can register in other places too…_

_What's that supposed to mean? _I frowned.

Through out all of our minds Leah sent a picture of Mahli and I making out. The whole pack cringed. _Jacob!_

_What? I can't help it! It's stupid Ezra…_

_Finally! _Paul rolled his eyes. _He's admitted she's dumb…_

_Paul… _I warned him._ Remember… my sister…_

Paul growled. _You don't have the guts._

_More than plenty of them!_

_Enough!_ Sam cut in. _Look, we're here simply to discuss if we should let The Cullen's off and let them change Bella._

_Yeah Jakey… _Paul taunted. _Remember Bella? You were truly, madly, deeply with her last time I checked…_

_You're pretty slow Paul. That ain't my fault._

Sam growled looking between us and we both shut up. _I think we let them._ Seth said. _I mean, it's Bella! She's the least vicious human ever._

_Wait until the vampire shackles come on. _Jared snickered. _Then we'll see vicious…_

_Shut up._ I said with a roll of my eyes. I was getting pretty sick of Jared, Paul and Sam.

_What was that Jacob? _Sam narrowed his eyes. _Sick of us?_

_Can't help it. Esmeralda didn't trust you. Told me not to either. _I grinned happily.

Paul almost smacked his head against a tree. _Oh great… Well that…_

_Paul! _Sam said cutting him off and giving him a meaningful look.

Leah noticed this and controlled her thoughts. Quil and Embry shook their heads, also keeping their thoughts locked up.

_Backfired? _Collin suggested.

We all looked to him. Him and Brady hardly talked.

_What backfired? _I asked.

Jared rolled his eyes. _Nothing. Collin, but out._

_He just told the truth! _Brady defended his friend.

Paul, this time did smack his head. _Brady, Collin, do you want us to make you leave again?_

I looked between the others in my pack. Everyone's thoughts were so guarded I didn't know what to believe. _Quil? Embry? What're they talking about?_

_Jacob don't ask, Quil, Embry, do not tell him._ Sam said with authority that none of us could question. We had to obey. But the order not to follow Sam blindly kicked in.

_No! I will ask. What backfired?_

Leah's head shook sadly. _Don't worry about it Jake…_ For once it felt like she was looking out for me… protecting me almost.

_Fine then…_ I muttered. _I won't._

I turned around and bounded off. _Jake…_

_Hey, I'm not the one keeping secrets Sam. I'll be back soon. Going to see what's happening with the leeches._

I ran to the Cullen's house and growled inwardly. I didn't know what I was going to find there. Maybe they're changing Bella now. I still loved Bella, just not in the same way as before. I didn't want to go there and see her writhing in pian as she… transformed.

As I ran closer my thoughts drifted to Ezra. Would she and Jasper be back for Bella? The thoughts made me run faster. If Ezra was back she could at least take this dumb mind control thing off me. I missed her so much but I couldn't. My heart and mind were working in two different ways and it was causing me more internal pain that I could imagine.

I ran up to the Cullen house and phased out as I ran. It was pretty easy to simply push myself up and start walking again. I detached the pants from my leg without breaking pace and pulled them on as I went. I was at there door tightening the strings on my khaki's so they wouldn't fall when Carlisle opened the draw.

"Shirt Jacob?" he raised an eyebrow.

I looked down and looked back up to him. "I don't usually wear shirts. It's never bothered you before."

"Well seeing as Emmett and Jasper are here you might want to." he smiled at me sadly.

"What do you…?" I started but I felt something cold and hard slam into my chest. I instantly knew. "Ezra." I whispered stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I should never have…"

"It's okay." I said sincerely kissing the top of her head. "Please take this stupid thing off of me! I can't feel any normal emotions and I've made out with Mahli."

Ezra looked up at me. "Ignore whatever orders I gave you before." she said and I could feel her screwing around with my head. "Except for the one about not listening to Sam all the time."

"Thank God we've gotten some other emotion out of you apart from anger and resentment Ezra. If you tried to have a fight with Edward one more time I wasn't sure he'd try to ignore you again. His emotions are as strung as yours at the moment." Carlisle sighed. "Now come in… You don't want Bella to get worse by letting the cold in."

Ezra stayed firmly under my arm. So many things wrong with what Carlisle said but I decided to deal with my vampire girlfriend later. "Bella?" I said frowning. "Has something gone wrong with changing her?"

Carlisle's eyes widened and then he bit his lip. "You could say that. We haven't even tried to change her yet though…"

Ezra's eyed Carlisle. "You know that she'll be fine."

"We don't know that Ezra."

"Trust the psychic!"

"It's hard when the two psychics' are predicting different things." Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" I asked.

"Always bet on Alice." Carlisle muttered. "It's the family motto."

"Well as much as I love Alice, I'm making a bet against her." Ezra taunted.

I'd never heard her speak to anyone like that. It was if she'd lost all respect for Carlisle. "Ezra…" I frowned.

"No Jake." Carlisle raised his hand. "I understand why she's like this. The family is feuding at the moment. Even Esme and I cannot have a proper conversation."

My frown deepened. "What happened?"

"It's Edward, Carlisle and Alice versus Rose, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and I." Ezra said looking up at me. "Because we've got the numbers, we're winning at the moment. Trust me. You'll understand it all in a second." She placed her tiny hand in mine and escorted me to the living room.

_A/N: I'm actually truly sorry now I stopped updating... I loved this fiction... okay... Preview??_

_**Edward POV**_

_I want to toss Rosalie aside and rip that monster out of her._ I heard Jacob think as he stared at me. The words _lunatic_ and _pain_ passed through his head as he looked at me.

I fell to my knees and he stared at me, shocked. "I want to do the same thing." I whispered.


End file.
